Amigas por Siempre
by Fcda
Summary: Mio y Ritsu han sido amigas durante mucho tiempo, y es impensable imaginarlas separadas. Pero una de ellas descubre en sí misma sentimientos por la otra, lo que provoca un distanciamiento entre ellas. ¿Será su amistad lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir esta situación?
1. Nuevos retos

**Nuevos retos**

 **PDV Mugi**

A veces no doy crédito a los hechos que me rodean. Aún me cuesta creer que, tras tantas dificultades, yo, Tsumugi Kotobuki, sea la novia de Ritsu Tainaka y que ella, su mejor amiga, Mio Akiyama, y yo sigamos siendo igual de unidas, incluso puede que más, que antes de que nuestros corazones empezaran a manifestar sus caprichos.

Siempre me gustaron las situaciones románticas, ya que me hace feliz ver las sonrisas de las demás personas. Pero, desde aquel día en el que Sumire Saito, la hija del mayordomo de mi familia y quien creció conmigo como si fuera mi hermanita, me regaló un manga yuri, tengo una particular preferencia por los romances entre chicas.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que conocí a Mio-chan y Ricchan. Desde el principio me pareció que hacían una linda pareja. Aquel día, en mi primer año de preparatoria, buscaba unirme al club del coro, donde podría ofrecer mis servicios como pianista u organista. Fue por eso que, al ver aquel salón de música, ingresé. Apenas al entrar, Ricchan estaba ya suplicándome que me uniera a su club, a pesar de mi insistente negativa inicial. Mio-chan la apartó de mí y amenazó con irse y dejar el club, pero la castaña, con un discurso digno de un drama, le insistió en que se quedara. Esa tragicómica escena entre ambas fue lo que me convenció a quedarme en ese club.

Ellas dos siempre han sido muy cercanas, tanto que mi mente las solía imaginar como una pareja. Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, Ricchan me comenzó a parecer atractiva. No niego que Mio-chan, Yui-chan o Azusa-chan (las guitarristas de nuestra banda) sean bonitas, pero Ricchan tiene ese carácter salvaje, hiperactivo, alegre… Quería domar esa personalidad, quería ser yo quien le produjera esa sonrisa que siempre tenía… Tuve un gran conflicto interno, ya que no quería sentir que le robé la novia a una de mis amigas, pero no podía negar que, poco a poco, me fui enamorando de esa baterista, al punto de que un día casi me le declaro.

Aquel día, el último de nuestras vacaciones de verano en tercer año de preparatoria, me disponía a comprar algunas cosas que podría necesitar en la segunda mitad del año lectivo, cuando la vi. Pensé en sorprenderla con un "bu" y lo hice. Me sentí triunfadora al lograr hacerle esa broma a la bromista por excelencia. Cuando le hablé de mis planes de compras, ella pareció desilusionarse, diciéndome que esperaba que yo tuviera tiempo libre para salir con ella. Inmediatamente llamé a Saito para cancelar las compras, era una imperdible oportunidad de pasar tiempo solo con Ricchan. Nos divertimos mucho en los videojuegos y en la tienda de dulces… Simplemente fue un día maravilloso.

Al finalizar aquel día, fuimos a Max Burger, lugar donde nuestro grupo compartió muchos gratos momentos. Le decía lo mucho que la admiraba por habernos divertido tanto aquel día por tan poco dinero, pero ella me dijo que había sido un montón, luego me contó una anécdota de ella con Mio, a la que no prestaba mucha atención ya que pensaba en las palabras correctas para declarármele.

—…Y entonces Mio enloqueció. De repente me dio un gran golpe. —Esa palabra hizo eco en mi mente, haciéndome volver a la realidad—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—En realidad, tengo algo que pedirte.

—Sabes que no tengo nada de dinero, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. —Definitivamente, hablar de dinero antes no fue la mejor idea. Ella me malentendió—. ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! Hay algo que he querido por mucho tiempo.

—¿Algo que has querido?

—Sí. —"¡Vamos Tsumugi! ¡Pídele que sea tu novia!" pensaba en ese instante—. Bueno… —"Dile lo que sientes por ella, ¡dile que a amas!"—. ¡Me gustaría que me golpearas!

—¿Qué? —Ricchan estaba sorprendida ante mis palabras, igual que yo. Aunque sí, quería que ella me golpeara por ser tan cobarde. Al final de esa semana ella lo hizo, justo después de decirle que sería muy popular si fuera un chico. Aclaro que yo la amo tal cual es.

Los días continuaron su curso mientras nosotras definíamos a que universidad iríamos. Tenía la esperanza de que todas fuésemos a la misma universidad. Aunque una parte de mí quería estar solamente con Ricchan, no quería perder la amistad de todas ni que nuestra banda se separara.

Durante el festival escolar de ese año, mi conflicto interno aumentó. Nuestra clase hizo una versión de Romeo y Julieta. Yo fui la encargada de escribir el guion, mientras que Mio-chan y Ricchan eran las protagonistas. Estaba celosa de no ser yo la que coprotagonizara, pero mi lado yurista quería que ellas dos se besaran. Al final, mis celos vencieron y eliminé todas las escenas de besos que había escrito inicialmente. Aun así, la química que ellas dos mostraron en el escenario cautivó al público e hizo que me rindiera… Ellas dos realmente parecían una pareja y yo no podía dañarla. No sé cómo, pero logre ocultar el dolor que sentía. Quizás la felicidad que me dio que todas pasáramos a la misma universidad, o lo sentimientos encontrados que despertaron cuando le escribimos esa canción a Azusa-chan ayudaron a que mis sentimientos por Ricchan no salieran a la luz.

¿Quieren saber cómo Ricchan y yo terminamos juntas? Continúen leyendo y lo sabrán.

* * *

 **PDV narrador omnisciente**

Era el primer día de esta nueva etapa en las vidas de Ritsu, Mugi, Yui y Mio. El día que ellas, de una u otra forma, se independizaban de sus familias para comenzar a vivir por su cuenta. Ese día, uno antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida de la universidad, ellas se mudaron a las residencias universitarias, unos pequeños aparta-estudios con lo básico para que ellas pudiesen vivir mientras cursaban sus carreras. Cada uno estaba equipado con una cama, un escritorio, un librero, un ropero, una pequeña cocina, un baño y un pequeño espacio para lavar la ropa. Además, contaba con calefacción para los días de invierno, aire acondicionado para el verano y acceso a Internet. Cada una podía decorarlo a su gusto y así sentirse más cómodas.

Una vez instaladas, las chicas se reunieron en la residencia de Mio. Su deseo era continuar con HTT, por lo que debían, además de inscribirse en el club de música ligera de la universidad, definir sus horarios para tener, al menos, dos ensayos por semana. Al estar en diferentes facultades, era obvio que tendrían diferentes horarios de clases, por lo que verse a diario era algo difícil y, naturalmente, Mio y Mugi querían dedicarles un buen tiempo a sus estudios.

Al día siguiente, durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, Yui se quedó dormida en medio del discurso del rector de la universidad. Este hecho habría pasado inadvertido de no ser porque la inconsciente guitarrista, al ladear su cuerpo, golpeó con su cabeza a una alumna que estaba sentada junto a ella. Si bien, dicha alumna no dijo nada durante la ceremonia, cuando esta terminó, reprendió fuertemente a la castaña, quien solo miraba avergonzada.

Más tarde, las chicas recorrían el enorme campus en busca de los clubes. Mio tenía un mapa, con el que trataba de guiar a sus compañeras, pero ver ese entorno que las rodeaba, los edificios de las facultades, los verdes campos que los rodeaban, los escenarios deportivos y culturales, etc., la tenían absorta; tanto, que no prestaba atención al camino, lo que ocasionó que chocara con un joven que iba en la dirección opuesta. Tanto la bajista como aquel chico terminaron en el piso.

—Discúlpame, no te vi venir. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, poniéndose en pie de un brinco y ofreciéndole la mano a la pelinegra para ayudarla a levantarse.

—S-sí —respondió Mio, recibiendo la ayuda de aquel joven—. Discúlpame tú, yo iba distraída buscando los clubes. —En ese momento, Ritsu, Yui y Mugi llegaron junto a ellos.

—¿Estás bien, Mio? —preguntó preocupada la baterista.

—Lo estoy, Ritsu. Gracias. —Mio sonrió mientras decía estas palabras, retomando el camino que llevaban.

—Vaya forma de conocer chicos, Mio —dijo la baterista con una sonrisa burlona, recibiendo en respuesta un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su mejor amiga. Aquel joven observó esa escena, riendo para sí mientras continuaba su camino.

Luego de una larga búsqueda, finalmente las chicas encontraron el lugar donde se radicaba el club. Había varias personas esperando a que la puerta de ese sitio se abriera, la mayoría cargando instrumentos musicales. Tras varios minutos de espera, del recinto salió una joven que, con megáfono en mano, anunció que se realizaría una pequeña audición para definir quienes entrarían al club. Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, en especial a los que se tomaban más seriamente el asunto.

—Definitivamente la universidad es más difícil, incluso en temas que no son académicos —suspiró Mio.

—Bueno, esto es un reto que Houkago Tea Time superará con gran facilidad —dijo Ritsu confiada.

—No creo que debas decir eso, Ricchan. No hemos ensayado mucho solo nosotras cuatro y Yui-chan aún no aprende los solos de Azusa-chan —intervino Mugi algo preocupada.

—Tienes razón, Mugi, pero tenemos a Fuwafuwa, Hotchkiss, Curry y Fude pen. No creo que nos pidan más que una canción.

—¡No deberías estar tan despreocupada, Ritsu! —exclamó la bajista. Cuando la baterista iba a reclamarle, nuevamente la chica de megáfono habló, esta vez, para aclarar que habría dos audiciones, una para bandas y otra para aquellos músicos que quisieran pertenecer a una. Luego de esto, los aspirantes para ser parte del club comenzaron a ingresar al recinto, en espera de que las audiciones comiencen. Una vez dentro, Ritsu continuaba con su actitud relajada, actitud que Yui compartía. La guitarrista castaña quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para mostrar algunos trucos que había aprendido durante las vacaciones de primavera. Esa seguridad manifestada por las castañas provocó la reacción de alguien ajeno a la banda.

—Dudo que ustedes pasen la audición con esa actitud de idols de escuela. Aquí solo tendrán una oportunidad de triunfar aquellos que realmente quieran ser músicos profesionales. —Ritsu y compañía giraron a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, encontrándose con la chica a la que Yui accidentalmente había golpeado en la ceremonia de bienvenida. Esta chica, de aproximadamente la misma estatura de Mio, corto cabello negro y ojos de un marrón casi tan oscuro como su pelo, las miraba con desdén.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién te crees para decidir quiénes pueden o no ser parte de este club? —reclamó Ritsu enérgicamente.

—Mi nombre es Akira Wada y solo les estoy advirtiendo lo difícil que es estar en este club.

—¿Estás repitiendo año, Akira-chan? —preguntó Yui, sorprendiendo tanto a la mencionada como a sus amigas.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que es difícil entrar a este club? —intervino Mio.

—Si fuese fácil, no harían audiciones, eso es lógico. —Ante esta respuesta, las chicas de HTT no pudieron decir más.

En ese momento, la chica que había recibido a los nuevos alumnos en la entrada del recinto llamó a la primera banda para que presentara su audición. De esta forma, una a una las bandas fueron presentándose. En algunas se notaba la falta de ensayo, ya que sus integrantes dejaron de lado la música para dedicarse a los exámenes de admisión. Mio estaba nerviosa al ver esto, ya que temía que algo similar les pudiera pasar, especialmente a Yui. Cuando llegó el turno de HTT, el nerviosismo de la bajista era inocultable.

Las cuatro chicas subieron al escenario y se ubicaron en sus posiciones. La canción que decidieron interpretar fue Curry Nochi Rice. Afortunadamente, Yui no solo recordó la letra y los acordes de la canción, también interpretó el tema de forma magistral. Esto hizo efecto en Mio, quien, a medida que avanzaba la canción, se tranquilizaba al notar el excelente desempeño de sus compañeras.

Después de la presentación de HTT, Ritsu se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la banda que actuaría a continuación: Onna Gumi, el nombre que ella quería ponerle a su banda. Esto le causó intriga, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dicha banda era liderada por Akira. La chica de ojos ámbar dorado sonrió al notar que el trío encabezado por la joven Wada sonaba muy bien; había encontrado unas dignas rivales.

Con la presentación de Onna Gumi concluyó la audición para las bandas. Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, una joven de corto cabello rubio subió al escenario. Ella era Kana Yoshi, la presidenta del club de música ligera, quien anunció los nombres de las bandas que, a partir de ese momento, entraban a formar parte de su club, Houkago Tea Time y Onna Gumi entre ellas. La alegría de las chicas se hizo notar, su primer objetivo como banda universitaria había sido alcanzado.

 _Continuará…_


	2. Primera Impresión

Primera impresión

Luego del anuncio de las bandas que habían pasado la audición, y de que iniciara el proceso de selección para los alumnos que no pertenecían a una, siete jóvenes abandonaron el recinto. A ninguna le interesaba tener nuevos miembros en sus bandas. Estas chicas guardaban silencio, aunque no ocultaban las sonrisas de sus rostros. Una vez fuera de aquel sitio, Akira increpó a las integrantes de HTT, diciéndoles que su suerte estaba por terminar. Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Yui se abalanzó sobre ella para felicitarla con un abrazo por haber ingresado al club. Esta escena causó gracia tanto a Mio, Mugi y Ritsu como a las compañeras de banda de la joven Wada, aunque la chica de ojos ámbar dorado comentó que seguramente a Azusa no le hubiera gustado ver esa situación.

Al día siguiente, Mio enfrentaba un reto, para ella, mayor que la audición: su primer día de clases. Todas las integrantes de la banda habían elegido diferentes carreras, por lo que la pelinegra ahora estaba sola y eso la asustaba. Para tranquilizarse, pensaba en lo difícil que sería para Ritsu el no tener quien le ayudase con sus tareas, pero recordar lo fácil que la baterista hacía amigos no ayudaba. La bajista envidiaba esa "habilidad" de su mejor amiga, deseando ocasionalmente no ser tan tímida. Mientras pensaba en eso, veía a sus compañeros; algunos ya habían entablado relaciones amistosas entre ellos. Una imagen de ella misma vestida como una anarquista antisocial cruzó por su mente, asustándola. Con todas sus fuerzas, logró ahogar el grito que quería escaparse de su boca, lo último que quería era llamar la atención de esa forma tan vergonzosa.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó un chico que estaba sentado al lado de ella. Mio se paralizó ante esta pregunta. Su esfuerzo por pasar desapercibida había sido en vano.

—S-s-sí, no te preocupes —logró articular la pelinegra, suspirando aliviada al notar que nadie más la observaba. Aun así, no se atrevía a establecer contacto visual con aquel que le hablaba.

—¿Segura? Estás pálida —insistió el joven.

—E-este es mi tono de piel.

—No es cierto. Cuando chocamos ayer tenías un tono más vivo. —Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Mio, que giró a ver al dueño de esa voz, encontrándose, efectivamente, con el chico con el que había chocado el día anterior mientras iba en busca del club de música ligera, quien le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—No esperaba verte de nuevo, pero me alegra volverlo a hacer. —La sonrisa de aquel joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, había hecho que la bajista se sintiera a gusto, a tal punto que dejó de tartamudear al hablarle.

—A mí igual. Tal parece que somos compañeros de facultad. Soy Satoru Koizumi; gusto en conocerte.

—Mio Akiyama, el gusto es mío. —Una sincera sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la pelinegra mientras decía esto.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu, tal como Mio supuso, ya había entablado amistad con algunos de sus compañeros de carrera, especialmente con Ayame Yoshida, la baterista de Onna Gumi. Ambas tenían personalidades similares, lo que facilitó bastante su acercamiento. Esto tranquilizó a la castaña, ya que, en caso de que ella flaqueara en el tema académico, podía pedirle ayuda a esa chica. Pero también había alguien que llamó su atención, pero no por buenos motivos. Esta persona tenía cara de pocos amigos y trataba mal a todo aquel que intentase entablar conversación con ella, especialmente si eran chicos. La chica de ojos ámbar dorado vio con rareza a esa joven y, dado que lo más probable era que fuese tratada de la misma forma que sus compañeros, decidió no arriesgarse.

Al mismo tiempo, Mugi era el centro de las miradas en su facultad. A pesar de vestir de forma casual, su aura de princesa delataba su estrato socio-económico, lo que le incomodaba. Extrañaba estar junto a sus amigas, especialmente junto a esa loca baterista que siempre invadía sus pensamientos. La rubia suspiró tratando de poner su mente en blanco y concentrarse en las indicaciones que el decano daba a los alumnos en ese instante.

Por su parte, Yui luchaba por no quedarse dormida, lucha que estaba perdiendo. Esto la frustraba, ya que se había prometido ser una mejor estudiante de lo que había sido antes, pero empezaba de una mala manera su nueva etapa estudiantil. Cuando estaba a punto de perder su batalla, recibió un pequeño golpecillo en su cabeza.

—Aquí no se viene a dormir, Hirasawa —regañó Akira, que estaba sentada detrás de la castaña, quien simplemente sonrió como usualmente lo hace.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad y el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ritsu, habiendo finalizado milagrosamente temprano sus trabajos, estaba practicando algunos rudimentos, golpeando una almohada para no molestar a sus vecinos. Luego de un rato, físicamente cansada, se recostó en su cama. Mientras veía el techo, la imagen de Mio cruzó por su mente. Habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntas y siempre con sus compañeras de banda. La castaña extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas con la pelinegra como lo hacían antes. Ella amaba esos momentos, en los que podía simplemente observar la belleza de su mejor amiga, así como jugarle una que otra broma con el fin de admirar esas expresiones que manifestaba. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco su corazón fue capturado por la pelinegra; sin importar que ambas fuesen chicas, Ritsu se había enamorado de Mio. Esos sentimientos fueron confirmados cuando ambas protagonizaron Romeo y Julieta en preparatoria, pero la baterista lo había mantenido en secreto por miedo al rechazo, no a sus sentimientos, sino a su orientación sexual.

"No creo que Yui ni Mugi me rechacen por eso. Yui no puede ocultar lo enamorada que está de Azusa, así que rechazarme sería como rechazarse a sí misma. Y Mugi ha manifestado su interés por la interacción romántica entre dos mujeres... Pero Mio y Azusa son tema aparte. Ninguna ha mostrado algo negativo en cuanto a las parejas del mismo sexo, pero Azusa suele rechazar las muestras de cariño que Yui le da. Y Mio... Nunca hemos hablado del tema. El hecho de que haya interpretado a Romeo me da esperanzas..." pensaba la castaña.

Luego de un rato, tomó su teléfono y, sin fijarse en el destinatario, escribió **«¿Te molesta que dos personas del mismo sexo sean pareja?»** y lo envió. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que quien lo recibió fue Azusa. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 **«¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Ritsu-senpai?!».**

 **«Lo siento, Azusa. Ese mensaje no era para ti. Por favor, ignóralo».** "¿Señal del cielo? Sabía que no debía escribir esas palabras. Ahora Azusa tendrá una imagen aún más rara de mí... Aunque me alegra que fuese ella y no Mio" pensó Ritsu tras enviar su disculpa, sorprendiéndose de recibir una respuesta.

 **«Me tomaste por sorpresa, pero debo admitir que no me molesta en lo absoluto».** La joven Tainaka suspiró con cierto alivio al leer esto, hasta que un nuevo mensaje le hizo poner nerviosa: **«Seré curiosa, ¿por qué la pregunta?».**

La baterista no quiso continuar el intercambio de mensajes, de por sí era algo embarazoso haberle enviado a la gatita el primer mensaje como para admitir su gusto por Mio. Nuevamente fue sorprendida por el tono de notificación: **«¿Mio-senpai y tú por fin empezaron a salir?».**

 **«Ojalá… Apenas estoy reuniendo el valor para declararme».** Finalmente lo había admitido. Le gustaba Mio e iba a decírselo en algún momento.

 **«Reuniendo el valor… ¿temes a que te rechace, senpai?».**

 **«Es una posibilidad que he contemplado… No sé si ella pueda corresponder a mis sentimientos»**

 **«¿Por qué no lo haría? Sé que ella te quiere, así que no creo que ella te rechace. A menos que a ella no le gusten las chicas…».**

 **«Ese es mi mayor miedo, Azusa. Además, no quiero perder su amistad. Por eso es que no me había atrevido a decirle lo que siento. Y, aunque ya me decidí a hacerlo, no sé cómo».**

 **«Tratándose de Mio-senpai, tendrás que ser lo más romántica que puedas. Llévala a una cita, complace sus gustos y, al final, díselo con confianza».** Ritsu permaneció leyendo este último mensaje por un buen rato. El conocer a Mio desde la infancia le daba una gran ventaja a la hora de conocer sus gustos, pero el romanticismo no era lo suyo. Tendría que esforzarse bastante para resistir el picor que le provocaban las cosas cursis, pero por ella valía la pena hacerlo.

 **«Bien, lo intentaré. Gracias por todo, Azusa».** Tras escribir esto, la baterista sonrió. Esta conversación con su sucesora en Sakuragaoka le ayudó a enfrentar sus miedos. Tras dejar su móvil en su mesa de noche, decidió entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Siguiendo el consejo de su kouhai, Ritsu preparó una salida con Mio. Quería darle la mejor experiencia en sus 18 años de vida y, aprovechando la oportunidad, decirle lo que sentía. Aunque la idea de ser rechazada rondaba su mente, trataba de no prestarle atención, ya que podría hacerla desistir de todo y continuar callando lo que su corazón gritaba. Una vez finalizada la planeación, fue a la residencia de la bajista para realizar la invitación. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, y luego de superar la idea de que la baterista quería ayuda académica, la pelinegra aceptó. Ella también extrañaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga.

Luego de invitar a la bajista, la baterista decidió asesorarse de una experta para asegurarse de que todo saliera a la perfección. Y esa experta era Mugi. La rubia le aconsejó tanto como pudo en cuanto a la ropa que debía llevar y los pasos que debía seguir, Sin duda, lo que más resonó en la cabeza de la castaña fue el «sé tú misma todo el tiempo» que la teclista le dijo, ya que fue el único momento en que notó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. La joven Tainaka notó una mirada triste en los orbes azules de la heredera Kotobuki, pero, pensando que podría ser una molestia, se abstuvo de preguntar.

Con una, para ella, inusual puntualidad, Ritsu llegó a la residencia de Mio para recogerla y llevarla a la primera parada de su cita: ir a ver una película. El filme escogido fue una comedia romántica que la bajista quería ver desde que fue anunciada. La baterista tuvo que soportar el deseo de rascarse la espalda con las escenas cursis, pero valía la pena al estar junto a la pelinegra.

Después, ambas chicas se dirigieron a un centro comercial, donde la castaña pudo regalarle un pequeño panda de peluche a su compañera, quien lo recibió con agrado. Era la primera vez que la joven Tainaka estaba siendo así de atenta con Mio, lo que generó sospechas y despertó algunos temores en ella.

Finalmente, las dos jóvenes llegaron a su última parada: un pequeño restaurante cercano al campus. Ritsu había reservado una mesa y había pedido el favor de ambientarla de forma romántica pero sutilmente. Mientras comían, ambas conversaban sobre lo vivido en su primera semana como universitarias y de cuan diferente era el ambiente en comparación con la preparatoria. Finalizada la comida, Ritsu se armó de valor e hizo la declaración, hasta ese momento, más importante de su vida.

—Mio, seguramente estás pensando en que todo lo que vivimos hoy es raro. Sé que hoy no actué de la forma en que lo hago normalmente, pero esto lo hice para complacer tus gustos.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras, Ritsu —dijo Mio con una sonrisa—. Pero gracias. Me siento halagada por todas las atenciones que recibí de tu parte.

—Yo sí lo considero necesario. Tengo algo que decirte y quiero que sea en el momento perfecto. Verás, Mio, hemos sido amigas desde niñas y hemos compartido muchos momentos, tanto buenos como malos. Con todo lo que vivimos, empecé a tener sentimientos hacia ti que no tengo con nadie más. Probablemente pienses que no puede ser posible y que esté loca, ya que ambas somos chicas, yo también pensé en eso cuando descubrí esos sentimientos. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, porque eso es más grande que lo que digan los demás. Mio, estoy enamorada de ti.

—Yo… —Mio tenía miedo de que este momento llegara. Su mejor amiga se le había declarado, arruinando la relación de amistad que han mantenido durante años. Ella no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía engañarla, haciéndole creer algo que probablemente nunca sea real. Sus orbes grises empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Perdóname, Ritsu… ¡Perdóname por no ser lesbiana! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo de aquel sitio. Al no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de la baterista, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: oye, tranquila. A duras penas puedo escribir un capítulo a la semana, no puedo actualizar tan rápido.**

 **Rosesagae: veamos cuánto sufrimiento puedes soportar (risa malvada). Respecto a los cambios de perspectiva, solo fue un cambio, no tantos. Además, fue la introducción de una de las parejas con las que planeo finalizar esta historia. Y, como pudiste notar, de aquí en adelante continuo con el narrador omnisciente.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: espero que con el pasar de los capítulos todas tus dudas queden aclaradas. Mio, Mugi y Ritsu son las protagonistas de esta historia y las relaciones entre ellas tres es la trama. Créeme, a más de una persona le cae mal Akira. Y esa escena es perfecta para todo Mitsugi.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	3. Depresión

Depresión

Ritsu estaba pasmada, al no haber esperado una respuesta de ese tipo. Las palabras de Mio aún hacían eco en su cabeza. Su mayor temor era real, y eso significaba que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos y que tendría que soportar ver a su amada siendo feliz al lado de un hombre. Tras pagar la cuenta del restaurante, se dirigió a su residencia. Una vez dentro, se desplomó en su cama. Por alguna razón no podía llorar, aunque quería hacerlo. Ella sabía que su relación con la bajista cambiaría a partir de ahora; ya no podían verse con los mismos ojos con que solían hacerlo y eso dolía más que el rechazo en sí.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta. La baterista se levantó sin animo para ver de quien se trataba. Era Mugi, que venía a preguntarle sobre la cita. La rubia esperaba ver a su compañera con una sonrisa aún más radiante que las que acostumbra a dar, incluso pensaba en encontrar a Mio allí, así que fue una triste sorpresa ver a su amiga con esa inusual aura depresiva. Sin decir palabra alguna, abrazó a la castaña con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla sentir apoyada, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. En ese instante la joven Tainaka pudo liberar su llanto reprimido.

Mientras tanto, Mio lloraba sola en un parque cercano a las residencias. Por su mente pasaban todos los buenos momentos que había vivido junto a su hiperactiva mejor amiga. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Nuestra relación era perfecta tal como estaba, pero lo arruinamos. Tú por enamorarte de mí y yo… por no corresponderte. Nunca voy a perdonarme por romper tu corazón, Ritsu, pero era lo más aceptable" pensaba mientras sus lágrimas salían descontroladamente de sus grisáceos orbes.

—¿Pasa algo, Akiyama? —preguntó una voz masculina, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

—Acabo de romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga. Me siento la peor persona del mundo por esa razón, Koizumi-kun. —Ante esta respuesta, Satoru se sentó al lado de la chica, abrazándola para darle consuelo. Él quería saber lo sucedido, pero no quería incomodarla aún más. De por sí fue demasiado aquel contacto físico, aunque ella, antes que incomodarle, lo agradeció profundamente.

Al momento en que la pelinegra se calmó, ambos se separaron. Debido a que la noche ya había caído, el castaño se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su residencia, a lo que ella aceptó. De camino, ambos iban en silencio. Satoru estaba siendo prudente, aunque la curiosidad lo estaba matando; haber visto a Mio llorar de esa forma lo conmovió y quería ayudarla a alejar la tristeza de su vida. Él sentía como si hubiese un muro que lo separaba de ella, uno que él quería derribar.

—Si necesitas algo, solo llámame o escríbeme. Es un placer serte de ayuda, Akiyama —dijo el castaño al llegar a la residencia de la pelinegra.

—Koizumi-kun, gracias. Necesitaba ese abrazo ahora que la perdí… Mejor dicho, la alejé de mi vida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Si realmente es tu amiga, no se irá de tu lado, sin importar lo que le hayas hecho. —"Y hasta aquí la prudencia. ¡Bien hecho, Satoru!" pensó el joven al asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

—Si te le declaras a la persona que te gusta y esa persona te rechaza porque no comparten la orientación sexual, sumándole que esa persona es tu mejor amigo en todo el mundo, ¿cómo reaccionarías? —Satoru no pudo responder a esa pregunta, era difícil de hacerlo sin tener esa experiencia. Pero esto le reveló lo que le sucedió con Mio y su mejor amiga.

—Espero que ella valore más la amistad que una relación romántica, eso sería de gran ayuda para ambas.

—No creo que ella pueda volver a verme como una amiga, no cuando ella se enamoró de mí. Cuando esos sentimientos entran en juego sin ser correspondidos, por más fuerte que sea la amistad, esta termina.

—No siempre es así. Aunque no lo creas, muchas veces la amistad prevalece entre dos personas a pesar de lo malo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos. Además, creo que no es sano que te culpes por una situación donde nadie es culpable. —Mio sonrió levemente al escuchar estas palabras. Por alguna razón, Satoru dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar para sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma, aunque no sabía cómo volver a acercarse a Ritsu, especialmente ahora que un encuentro entre ambas podría ser perjudicial para la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente, Ritsu abría sus ojos al recibir los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la cortina que cubría su ventana. A medida que su mente despertaba, los recuerdos del día anterior llegaban a ella, entristeciéndola de nuevo. De repente, un hecho la sorprende y le hace dudar. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, sola, con la misma ropa que tenía puesta durante su cita; pero lo último que recordaba era que estaba llorando en los brazos de Mugi.

Antes de levantarse, tomó su teléfono, escribió **«Tenías razón, A Mio no le gustan las chicas»** y lo envió a Azusa, quien, al haberla animado a declararse, debía enterarse de que las cosas no salieron bien.

De repente, escuchó un pequeño ruido en el exterior de su habitación. Rápida, pero sigilosamente, fue a revisar lo que sucedía, encontrando los restos de un plato a los pies de Mugi.

—Lo siento, Ricchan. Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pero se me resbaló el plato —dijo la rubia arrepentida.

—Descuida. Ni siquiera tengo apetito, así que no tenía planeado desayunar hoy. —Tanto esas palabras, como el tono triste en el que fueron dichas, hicieron que la heredera Kotobuki se preocupara.

—Ricchan, debes comer bien o no podrás estudiar como se debe. Y si eso pasa, tus padres se enojarán contigo y te castigarán.

—Tienes razón —suspiró la castaña—. Espero que el estudio distraiga mi mente de lo sucedido ayer.

Mientras desayunaban, la baterista le relató a la tecladista lo sucedido el día anterior con Mio. Mugi estaba inusualmente seria mientras escuchaba lo que su amiga le contaba, mientras trataba de idear algo para solucionar este problema.

—No te preocupes, Ricchan, yo solucionaré todo —dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. Había determinación en su mirada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres, Mugi?

—Mio-chan te ama como tú la amas a ella, pero tu declaración la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole decir esas cosas. Así que hablaré con ella y le haré caer en cuenta de su error.

—¡Mugi, espera! —Ritsu no pudo detenerla. Mugi abandonó corriendo su residencia en dirección a la de Mio. Resignada, la baterista fue a su habitación para prepararse para ir a clases.

Luego de una, para ella, refrescante ducha, y mientras elegía qué ponerse, la joven Tainaka revisó su teléfono, viendo 2 mensajes nuevos en él: uno de Ayame, preguntándole si podían ir juntas a estudiar en la biblioteca; el otro era de Azusa, lamentándose por el fallido plan de declaración. Ritsu agradeció a su sucesora por el apoyo dado, terminó de vestirse y se fue a la universidad.

Mientras tanto, Mugi golpeaba la puerta de la residencia de Mio. Cuando la bajista abrió, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la rubia, la dejó entrar, ya que no imaginaba cuál era el motivo de su visita. Luego de tomar un poco de té, cortesía de la pelinegra, la heredera Kotobuki puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Mio-chan, cometiste un gran error al rechazar a Ricchan.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Mugi?

—La misma Ricchan me lo contó. Ella está sufriendo por tu error, debiste darle una oportunidad al amor que sientes por ella.

—Mugi, no soy lesbiana, así que nunca podré amar a Ritsu de esa forma.

—Sí puedes, ya lo haces. Aún no es tarde para decirle que…

—¡Mugi! ¡Aunque quiera, no puedo; no me gustan las chicas! Darle una oportunidad sería jugar con sus sentimientos y eso es aún peor que rechazarla. Sé que la lastimé, pero lo hice diciéndole la verdad, no engañándola dándole una ilusión que jamás será real. —Varias lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Mio mientras decía estas palabras. Mugi guardó silencio, admitiendo para sí misma que la pelinegra tenía razón. Tras un rato, el lado egoísta de la rubia atacó.

—Bien, te di una última oportunidad, pero la desaprovechaste. Ricchan merece alguien mejor que tú a su lado, alguien que la trate como la hermosa persona que ella es…

—Tú, por ejemplo. —La heredera se sorprendió de escuchar eso de la chica que tenía en frente, quien continuó hablando—. No creas que no me di cuenta. Ella te gusta, ¿verdad? Incluso podría decir que estás enamorada de ella, ¿o me equivoco? Tú también desaprovechaste muchas oportunidades, pero la vida te ha dado una nueva; así que ve, conquístala, enamórala y haz que ella olvide todo el dolor que yo le causo.

—Lo haré. Pero te lo advierto, Mio-chan, ¡no permitiré que la sigas lastimando! —Tras decir esto, la teclista abandonó la residencia de la bajista. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya que sentía que quedó en malos términos con ella, pero debía hacer lo que hizo, por el bien de Ritsu. Ahora que la pelinegra descubrió sus sentimientos y que seguía firme en rechazar a la castaña, la rubia no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad para estar junto a la joven Tainaka, pero debía ser cautelosa.

Al llegar a la universidad, Ritsu trató de pasar inadvertida, pero Ayame la vio tan pronto entró en el campus. La baterista de Onna Gumi notó inmediatamente la tristeza en la mirada de su amiga, pero decidió esperar un poco antes de intentar averiguar el motivo de dicha tristeza. Ambas caminaron en un inusual silencio hasta su salón de clases, donde la joven Yoshida mostró su preocupación por la castaña, que guardó un profundo silencio ante las preguntas de su amiga.

Finalizadas las clases, y tal como habían acordado en la mañana, las dos bateristas fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar. Ritsu necesitaba mantener su mente distraída de los hechos sucedidos el día anterior, por eso estaba tan dedicada a sus estudios. Pero las constantes preguntas de Ayame, sumado al hecho de que desconocía lo sucedido entre Mio y Mugi, la desconcentraban. Tras tomar algunos libros, ambas fueron a una mesa para dedicarse a leerlos y comparar sus datos con los apuntes que tomaron en las aulas. El silencio estuvo presente casi todo el tiempo, solamente interrumpido por alguna duda académica que surgiera en el momento, algo que la castaña agradeció profundamente. Pero, finalizada la sesión de estudios, la integrante de Onna Gumi volvió a mostrar su curiosidad por la tristeza de su amiga.

—Llevo todo el día esperando que me digas lo que te pasa. No quiero parecer intensa, pero me tienes preocupada.

—Antes de responder, quiero que me digas algo —dijo Ritsu tras un suspiro—. ¿Tienes algo en contra de las personas homosexuales?

—No. Son personas, aunque sus gustos difieran con los de la mayoría... Espera, ¿alguien te maltrató por esa razón?

—No exactamente, pero podría decirse que sí. —Ayame miró de forma extraña a Ritsu, no entendía esas palabras—. Verás: Mio, la bajista de mi banda, y yo hemos sido amigas desde hace muchos años. Pero ella también es mi primer amor… y mi primera decepción amorosa.

—¡¿Te engañó con otra persona?!

—¡No! Me rechazó cuando me le declaré ayer.

—Ya veo. Pero eso nos pasa a todos. Incluso Akira fue rechazada por el chico que le gustaba, así que arriba ese ánimo. Ya conocerás a alguien que te corresponda.

—Ya lo sé. No estoy triste por el rechazo en sí, sino porque siento que perdí su amistad. Tal vez… ella ya no quiera volverme a ver por el hecho de ser lesbiana… Puedo soportar quedarme en su _friendzone_ con tal de seguir a su lado… —Ritsu no pudo resistir más y rompió en llanto. Ayame la abrazó intentando consolarla.

—Comprendo por lo que estás pasando. Es difícil separase de alguien con quien haz compartido tanto tiempo, tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos. Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a superar tu depresión. Aunque deberías hablar con ella para que aclaren las cosas. Si es tu amiga, no creo que sea de esas personas que no toleran a los homosexuales, así que puedes recuperarla en algún momento.

—Gracias, Ayame. Gracias por decirme eso. —Ritsu correspondió el abrazo que le daba su amiga. Por causa de ese abrazo y esas palabras, la baterista de HTT se sintió un poco mejor, ya que le daban una pequeña esperanza de que, aun con su declaración amorosa y el rechazo de Mio, su amistad pueda continuar.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Estoy indeciso, no sé si poner un segundo triángulo en esta historia... ¿qué opinan al respecto?**

 **Haku1801: creo que a todos les rompió el corazón.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: he logrado mi objetivo, que sientan empatía por las tres. Bien, al menos sé que una de las parejas no te molestará. Espero que aún tengas pañuelos. Y bueno, las compañeras de Akira han sabido descifrarla.**

 **Chobits3: Espero que lo que hablamos por PM haya sido de ayuda.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	4. No te rindas

No te rindas

Había pasado un mes desde que Mio rechazó los sentimientos de Ritsu. Durante ese tiempo, ninguna había vuelto a los ensayos de la banda, ensayos que, por obvias razones, fueron cancelados por Mugi y Yui. La guitarrista castaña estaba triste ante esta situación. Ella amaba a Houkago Tea Time, no tanto por los dulces y el té que la rubia traía cada día, sino porque junto a sus amigas había encontrado su pasión, algo en lo que era buena, algo por lo que esforzarse para mejorar y no quedarse estancada. Incluso se había contagiado del entusiasmo de la chica de ojos ámbar (cuyo brillo dorado había desaparecido) por tocar algún día en Budokan. Con eso en mente, pensaba en una manera de hacer que las líderes del grupo se reconciliasen; estaba al tanto de lo sucedido entre ellas, pero no veía nada de malo en que continuaran siendo amigas. Pero notaba con tristeza que sus tres compañeras no colaboraban, especialmente la heredera Kotobuki, que parecía empeñada en mantener la distancia entre las jóvenes Tainaka y Akiyama.

Viendo incierto el futuro de la banda, la guitarrista decidió aprovechar su creciente cercanía con Akira para continuar practicando. A pesar de que la líder de Onna Gumi la viese como una niña pequeña, no podía negar que tenía talento, por lo que decidió enfocarse en reforzar sus conocimientos teóricos. La joven Wada tenía sentimientos encontrados en esta situación; tuvo razón al predecir que HTT no sobreviviría en el club, pero debía admitir, aunque sea para sí misma, que le habían gustado y que admiraba el (infructuoso) esfuerzo de Yui por impedir una disolución definitiva de su banda. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin involucrarse en los asuntos personales de las otras tres.

Mio continuaba sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido. Si bien ya no tenía un aura triste, extrañaba estar con su hiperactiva y loca mejor amiga. Ella no se había acercado, pero sí veía lo deprimida que estaba. Se odiaba a sí misma por no ser valiente y dar el primer paso para reconciliarse con ella, aun deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Al no tener muchos detalles de la situación, Satoru no se sentía autorizado a intervenir (queriendo hacerlo) y solo se limitaba a darle a su compañera algunas palabras de aliento. Él recordaba la primera vez que la vio, cuan feliz se veía con sus amigas, y quería hacer algo para que esa felicidad volviera.

Ritsu se sentía vacía; extrañaba tener a Mio cerca, extrañaba hacerle bromas y ver sus reacciones, extrañaba esas grises luces que iluminaban su vida. Agradecía que Mugi estuviese a su lado cuanto podía, pero no era lo mismo. La joven Tainaka quería continuar con la banda, pero no se sentía lista para encarar a la bajista.

—Ricchan, ¿te gustaría salir este fin de semana? —preguntó Mugi, intentando animar a la baterista.

—Déjame pensarlo, Mugi —respondió la castaña sin animo.

—Ricchan, necesitas despejar tu mente. Aquí encerrada no podrás superar lo que Mio-chan te hizo. Además, siempre es divertido salir con una amiga. —Al ver la sonrisa con la que la rubia le dijo estas palabras, Ritsu sintió que podía hacerlo, sintió ganas de aceptar su amable invitación.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Bien, esta vez me dejaré llevar a donde tú quieras. —Mugi se sintió victoriosa. Aunque no fuese tan brillante como antes, ver esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amiga fue un gran alivio.

Mientras tanto, Yui y Akira practicaban en el salón del club. La líder de Onna Gumi sufría un poco para hacerle entender a la castaña muchos de los conceptos que le explicaba, aunque debía admitir que los aplicaba a su forma de tocar con impresionante facilidad. En ese momento, Satoru ingresó al salón, en busca de la dueña de Guitah. Era extraño ver al joven Koizumi en ese lugar, lo que asustó a la joven Hirasawa.

—¿Pasa algo, Koizumi-san?

—Nada malo. Akiyama quiere verte, pero teme encontrarse con Tainaka. Aún se siente culpable por lo que pasó.

—No tenía que preocuparse. Ricchan no ha vuelto al club desde ese día. —Nuevamente esa atmósfera de tristeza invadía el salón. Satoru y Akira establecieron contacto visual, acordando sin palabras que tenían que hacer algo para que HTT regresase a las andadas.

—Hirasawa, necesito tu ayuda, quiero hablar con Tainaka.

—¿¡Con Ricchan!?

—Sí, con ella. Pero no sé cómo acercarme a ella. Cuando Akiyama nos presentó, ella no parecía feliz al verme.

—Lo noté. Supongo que sintió celos. Mio-chan parece tenerte mucha confianza. Bien, te ayudaré a acercarte a Ricchan, pero no prometo que ella y tú simpaticen.

—Es por el bien de Akiyama. Quiero que vuelva a ser la que era cuando nos conocimos.

—Bueno, creo que sé dónde empezar a buscar. Te llevaré con ella y estaré cerca de ustedes por si ella no quiere escucharte. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Sígueme. —Tras decir esto, Yui salió del salón del club, seguida por Satoru. Cabe aclarar que, días antes de la confesión de Ritsu, Mio había presentado al joven Koizumi con sus amigas.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, donde la baterista pasaba gran parte de su tiempo, Yui le deseó suerte al chico y se alejó de su lado. Tal como dijo, ella no abandonó el lugar para impedir que la castaña escapara, por lo que tomó el primer libro que estaba a su alcance y fue a sentarse cerca de donde su amiga estaba, esperando que no la descubriera espiando.

—Tainaka, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Satoru, llegando al lado de la chica de ojos ámbar.

—¿De qué? —El tono frio de la castaña casi congela al joven Koizumi.

—De tu relación con Akiyama. —La seguridad con la que estas palabras fueron pronunciadas hizo que ambos hicieran contacto visual por primera vez.

—No creo que podamos hablar de algo que no existe —susurró Ritsu, apartando la mirada con tristeza.

—Ese es el problema, Tainaka. La relación entre ustedes debe continuar...

—Ya me rendí; me enamoré de ella y la perdí. Lo más probable es que no quiera volver a verme.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque es obvio que sea así.

—No, no lo es.

—Claro que sí. Es casi imposible volver a ver como amigo a alguien de quien recibiste una confesión de amor, especialmente cuando somos del mismo sexo. —Satoru dio un fuerte suspiro al escuchar estas palabras.

—Créeme, no es así. Quizás solo ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a Akiyama, pero ya sé que ella no discrimina a los homosexuales.

—Yo también sé eso, pero esta vez es diferente. Conozco bien a Mio y sé que a ella no le gusta lastimar a las personas que aprecia. Por eso está tomando distancia; ella supone que verla me lastima, ya que no puede corresponder a lo que siento.

—Lo sé, ella me lo dijo. Pero esa decisión las están lastimando a ambas. Te diré algo: no renuncies a ser amiga de Akiyama, por el bien de las dos. —Tras decir esto, Satoru salió de la biblioteca. Ritsu suspiró. Sentía celos de ese chico que parecía ocupar su lugar en el corazón de Mio, pero, por alguna razón, no lo odiaba; por el contrario, le simpatizaba. Saber que él quería que ellas dos volvieran a ser amigas le reconfortó. Pero no conocía el porqué de eso, por lo que salió corriendo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡Koizumi! —gritó cuando lo tuvo a la vista. Él se detuvo y giró para verla. —¿Por qué... por qué quieres... que Mio y yo sigamos siendo amigas? —La respiración de la castaña estaba agitada por haber corrido.

—Porque quiero volver a verla tan feliz como cuando la conocí; quiero ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que me enamoró.

—¿Estás diciendo que ella te gusta?

—Exactamente.

—Bien, buena suerte con la reina peligrosa. Te aconsejo que uses un casco. —Ritsu volvió a correr tras decir esto, dejando a Satoru confundido.

Yui salía de la biblioteca, musitando la melodía de Fuwafuwa Time, cuando vio a la baterista corriendo, y sonrió al notar de nuevo aquel brillo dorado en esas irises ámbar y aquella sonrisa pícara en ese rostro. Luego de esto, la guitarrista fue en busca de Mio, quien quería verla.

La bajista estaba en su cuarto, practicando con Elizabeth nuevas lineas que le gustaría aplicar en alguna canción. Mientras sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas del instrumento, extrayendo de ellas ese profundo y rítmico canto que tanto amaba, escuchaba en su mente el potente sonido de la batería de Ritsu, complementando lo que estaba ejecutando. Extrañaba tocar con ella, con todas, pero no quería lastimarla más, ya que creía que verla era doloroso para la chica de ojos ámbar. Tras unos minutos, escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Al revisar de quien se trataba, se encontró con Yui.

—Creí que ya no vendrías, Yui.

—Lo siento, Mio-chan, estaba ayudando a Koizumi-san con un asunto importante, por eso tardé. —Esa risilla nerviosa que acompañó estas palabras hizo que Mio, sin saber la razón, se enojara.

—¿Qué clase de asunto? —exclamó.

—Él quería hablar con Ricchan; quiere que ella y tú vuelvan a ser amigas, al igual que yo. Si algo he aprendido en mi vida, es que los problemas ni se arreglan huyendo de ellos, sino afrontándolos.

—Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer. Ella se enamoró de mí y yo rompí su corazón. Lo creas o no, ella sufre más al verme que con mi ausencia. Estoy segura que pronto... —la voz de Mio comenzó a quebrarse mientras varias gotas llenas de dolor comenzaron a fluir desde sus ojos— pronto se olvidará de mí y será feliz con alguien más.

—Mio-chan, te diré lo mismo que Koizumi-san le dijo a Ricchan: no renuncies a ser su amiga, por el bien de las dos —dijo Yui abrazando a su amiga.

—Quiero creer eso, Yui, de verdad. Pero no puedo... Ritsu siempre ha sido mi consuelo en mis situaciones difíciles. Ahora ella está pasando por una y no puedo consolarla porque yo soy la culpable.

—Te lo dije antes, ¿no, Akiyama? Ninguna de ustedes es culpable de lo que pasó —intervino Satoru, llegando de hacer unas compras tras su conversación con Ritsu—. Te estás torturando innecesariamente por algo que, según noté, para ella ya no tiene mayor importancia.

—Koizumi-san tiene razón, Mio-chan —afirmó Yui—. Yo también he hablado con Ricchan en varias ocasiones sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes. Ella quiere seguir siendo tu amiga, como en los viejos tiempos, y le duele la distancia que tomaste con ella.

—No entiendo... ¡No entiendo por qué ustedes insisten en que continúe lastimando a Ritsu de esa forma!

—Porque a Ricchan le gusta que tú la hagas sufrir. —Tanto Satoru como Mio miraron con incredulidad a Yui por lo que acababa de decir—. Sé que lo que dije sonó mal, pero piénsalo, Mio-chan. Cada vez que ella hacía algo malo, tú le dabas un golpe en la cabeza. A pesar de que tú la golpeabas de esa forma, ella permanecía a tu lado, provocándote para que lo hicieras. Ella es fuerte cuando se trata de ti.

—Eso es diferente, Yui. El dolor físico es pasajero; el dolor emocional no lo es. Estoy segura de que lo mejor para ella es que yo me aleje de su vida.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Akiyama, no después de ver esa sonrisa de felicidad que tenía cuando le dije que quería que ustedes dos siguieran siendo amigas. Sé que no las conozco tanto como se conocen entre ustedes, pero he estado toda mi vida aprendiendo a ver los sentimientos de las personas a través de sus expresiones faciales, gracias a mi padre. Luchar por preservar la amistad debe ser lo más importante entre ustedes. —El tono usado por el joven Koizumi generó una sensación de tranquilidad en Mio, a pesar de que no dejaba de incomodarle el hecho de que él hablara con Ritsu.

"¿Acaso estoy sintiendo celos? No, eso es imposible. Ella no me gusta; tampoco me incomoda que pueda tener una relación con Mugi. Pero, ¿Por qué con Koizumi-kun sí me molesta? Admito que él es guapo, pero... No, eso no puede ser, ¿o sí?" pensó la pelinegra.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: solo un poco. Espero que logres acomodar tus horarios**

 **Haku1801: ups, lo siento. Gracias por tu opinión.**

 **OsvaldoHM: bien, creo que mi cora ya tomó una decisión. Yui... Aquí está.**

 **.1994: ok, se nota que lees bastantes fanfics, adivinaste a dónde voy. Respecto a YuiAzu... A pesar de que son mi pareja favorita, van a pasar por mucho antes de estar juntas en esta historia. Gracias a ti por leer #poorAkira**

 **Fer: creo que lo he visto en algunas de tus publicaciones de Facebook, así que sé de lo que hablas. Y Nodoka está celosa de tus atenciones a Azuka.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: creo que esa vocesita ha hablado. Me alegra que te agrade Satoru, realmente me estoy esforzando por hacerlo un buen personaje. Ayame probablemente siga apareciendo. Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió para identificarte con Ritsu y entender a Mio. Espero que tu opinión de Mugi no cambie. Y aquí Yui estuvo más presente.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	5. Declaraciones

Declaraciones

El fin de semana había llegado. Ritsu despertaba después de una larga noche de sueño. No iba a negarlo, le emocionaba pasar esos dos días con Mugi, aunque le habría gustado que Mio las acompañase. Desde que conversó con Satoru, su deseo de arreglar las cosas con la bajista había aumentado, pero cada vez que tenía la intención de verla, algún imprevisto surgía para impedírselo; ya porque Mugi quería planear el fin de semana, ya porque Yui o Ayame pedían que estudiaran juntas, o simplemente porque no coincidía con la pelinegra para nada. Lo único que la baterista logró fue escribirle **«** **Pase lo que pase, quieras o no, siempre seré tu amiga»** , mensaje que no tuvo respuesta.

Luego de un rápido duchazo, la joven Tainaka se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario. Agradecía ser despreocupada en ese aspecto, aunque siempre parecía acertar en su forma de vestir. En esta ocasión, y dado que no visitaba una peluquería desde antes de graduarse en Sakuragaoka, dejó su diadema sobre su mesa de noche y ató su cabello en una pequeña coleta. "Un cambio de estilo no viene mal de vez en cuando" pensó mirándose al espejo. Tras una última revisión de su equipaje, salió en busca de Mugi.

Camino a la residencia de la tecladista, dos castañas casi chocan. Yui iba corriendo emocionada sin prestar atención al camino, mientras Ritsu iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Al momento de disculparse, la guitarrista se sorprendió ante el cambio de peinado de la baterista. En ese momento, la teclista llegó junto a ellas.

—¡Ricchan, te ves hermosa! —exclamó la rubia, haciendo que la chica de ojos ámbar se sonrojara.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, Mugi —respondió Ritsu en un inusual tono tímido.

—Ricchan, ¿te sientes bien? No pareces tú misma —preguntó Yui con preocupación.

—¿Acaso no puedo sentirme apenada por recibir un alago? Además, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano en un día sin clases, Yui?

—Voy a Toyosato, a recargar mi energía Azu-nyan.

—Creí que la habías reemplazado por Akira.

—Eso es mentira, Ricchan. Azu-nyan es irreemplazable. Akira-chan necesita algo de afecto para que se le quite ese mal carácter, por eso es que la abrazo a veces.

—Sí, claro, solo a veces. —Tras su sarcástica sentencia, Ritsu soltó una carcajada que pronto se contagió a Mugi; Yui solo hizo un puchero. Luego, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

Al llegar allí, se despidieron y fueron a esperar a los trenes que las llevarían a sus destinos. La guitarrista sonreía plácidamente al notar un particular brillo en los zafiros que Mugi tenía por ojos, uno que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Aproximadamente 2 horas después, Ritsu estaba sorprendida ante lo que veía: una enorme y elegante mansión a tan solo unos metros de la playa. Sin duda era más grande que las 2 que HTT había visitado en años anteriores.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando, Mugi? —preguntó sin dejar de ver la imponente edificación.

—No —respondió la rubia con su usual amabilidad—. Estamos en el lugar perfecto para este fin de semana.

A pesar de esa respuesta, la castaña seguía creyendo que eso era una exageración. "¿Una casa tan grande solo para nosotras dos? En este lugar puede pasar sus vacaciones un batallón entero con total comodidad" pensó mientras su acompañante la invitaba a pasar. Una vez dentro, la baterista se soltó su coleta, dejando su cabellera libre.

—Creo que es tiempo de cortarme el cabello, es la primera vez que lo tengo tan largo —pensó en voz alta.

—Yo creo que te vez linda así, Ricchan.

—Déjame dudarlo. —Ritsu giró hacia la rubia, mostrando cómo su flequillo estaba tan largo que prácticamente le cubría su rostro. Mugi se acercó a ella y acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja, fijándolo con un clip adornado con una figura de flor que hacía juego con los ambarinos orbes de la baterista.

—Listo, así estás perfecta —dijo la rubia tras este acto. La baterista se ruborizó.

Mientras tanto, Yui entraba en su casa. Pensaba que sus padres estarían trabajando y Ui estaba estudiando. Aun así, saludó tras cerrar la puerta, sorprendiéndose de recibir respuesta por parte de Aki, su madre.

—¡Mamá, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —exclamó la guitarrista abrazando a su progenitora.

—Ui me dijo que vendrías hoy, así que pedí permiso para ausentarme del trabajo. ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Estás estudiando como se debe?

—Estoy dando lo mejor de mí. Es difícil, pero lo haré bien.

—Más te vale, o Azusa-chan te regañará, y no solo ella. —Ante estas palabras, Yui solo pudo soltar una risilla nerviosa.

* * *

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, Mugi y Ritsu se divirtieron jugando en la playa. A pesar de que aún no era verano, el clima era perfecto y prácticamente tenían el lugar para ellas solas. Tras esto, y pese a la insistencia de la anfitriona por impedirlo, la baterista preparó el almuerzo para ambas. Mientras comían, conversaban de lo difíciles que eran sus facultades y otros temas sin mayor relevancia.

Al mismo tiempo, Mio se encontraba en el, de momento, vacío salón del club, haciendo algunas escalas en Elizabeth. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Yui y Satoru días antes, teniendo sentimientos encontrados que se traducían en variaciones a la fuerza que aplicaba a las cuerdas de su bajo. Le alegraba saber que Ritsu volvía a ser la de antes, pero no dejaba de preguntarse los motivos del joven Koizumi. Llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, así que no entendía el porqué de su insistencia en que volviera a ser amiga de la baterista.

—Tocas muy bien, Akiyama —dijo el castaño, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, Koizumi-kun. Creí que no estabas en la universidad.

—Pensé en salir... Pero tengo algunos deberes que atender aquí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estamos igual. Me descuidé con todo el asunto de Ritsu, por lo que decidí quedarme y nivelarme.

—Ya veo. Espero que no te moleste si te invito a salir. Creo que ambos necesitamos despejar un poco nuestras mentes.

—Tienes razón. Y no me molesta. Al contrario, agradezco tu invitación y la acepto con gusto.

—¡Genial! Pasaré por ti en una hora. —Tras decir esto, Satoru salio del salón del club con una gran sonrisa.

La idea de pasar algo de tiempo con el joven Koizumi emocionó a Mio. Tras guardar a Elizabeth, salió de la universidad hacia su residencia para arreglarse un poco. Aunque no quería tocar el tema de Ritsu, sentía que tenía el valor suficiente para afrontarlo de ser necesario.

Mugi y Ritsu recorrían el poblado cercano a la casa de playa de los Kotobuki. El pacífico ambiente rural era algo refrescante para el estrés ocasionado por la vida citadina, y ellas lo estaban disfrutando. La baterista estaba contenta de haber ido a aquel lugar, era perfecto para distraer su mente. Si bien, refugiarse en el estudio para evadir el dolor que separarse de Mio le causó fue bueno para su desempeño académico, no había encontrado otro momento de paz como el que vivía en aquel instante. Al mirar a su compañera, se preguntó si sentiría esa misma paz sin su compañía. La teclista no solo era atractiva, también era una excelente amiga y, muchas veces, ha sido su cómplice en las bromas a sus compañeras y en su deseo de pasar más tiempo jugando que ensayando. A la hora de tocar, era con ella con quien más contacto visual tenía, ya que ambas estaban en la parte de atrás del escenario. Más de una vez aquellos celestiales ojos la miraron con desaprobación cuando se equivocaba, aunque siempre fue breve y le daba una sonrisa que le hacía creer que nadie más notaba sus errores. Casi inconscientemente, ambas se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban por aquel pueblo.

Luego de recorrer ese municipio, donde compraron algunos víveres y varios dulces, las dos chicas volvieron a la casa. Tras dejar sus compras en la cocina y por sugerencia de Mugi, ambas fueron de nuevo a la playa para ver el atardecer. Sentadas en la arena mientras el cielo se teñía de tonos rojizos, la rubia se armó de valor. Había planeado todo para este momento y esta vez no lo arruinaría.

—Ricchan, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. Sé que estás pasando un mal momento a causa de lo que pasó con Mio-chan, pero siento que este es el momento para que lo sepas. —La teclista se levantó de donde estaba y se puso frente a la baterista, inclinándose hacia ella para mirarla de cerca a los ojos—. Estoy enamorada de ti. Lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero solo hasta ahora pude reunir el valor para decírtelo.

—Mugi... —Ritsu estaba anonadada. Ella le gustaba, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto para aceptarla—. Como dijiste, aún estoy afectada por Mio. Créeme que si no hubieras estado a mi lado, probablemente habría cometido alguna locura. Gracias por permanecer junto a mí en este tiempo, de corazón te lo agradezco. Pero... No sé si estoy lista para una relación sentimental en este momento...

—¡No importa! ¡Puedo esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario!

—Mugi, no sacrifiques tu felicidad por mí.

—¡Tú eres mi felicidad, Ricchan! Te amo y no me importa sacrificarlo todo para que sigas sonriendo. —Ritsu suspiró ante esta respuesta, era prácticamente imposible hacer que la bella rubia que tenía en frente se rindiera.

—Si tú lo dices. Prometo darte una respuesta, pero dame tiempo ¿sí?

—Todo el que quieras. —La rubia dio por finalizada su declaración besando la frente de la castaña.

Mio había pasado una grandiosa tarde junto a Satoru. Habían ido a un zoológico, donde compartieron sus conocimientos sobre la naturaleza. Aquel día se presentó en ese lugar un grupo teatral que contó un mito sobre la creación de algunos animales, hecho que llamó la atención de ambos. Mientras disfrutaban de un helado, debatían sobre lo visto en dicha obra. La bajista reveló que le habían dado ideas para nuevas letras, pero tendría que guardarlas.

—Otra razón para que te reconcilies con tu amiga, Akiyama.

—Dame tiempo... No quiero lastimarla.

—¿Sigues con esa idea? Creo que a ella la lastima más tu ausencia que tu presencia.

—¡Tú no la conoces tan bien como yo para decir eso! Además, ¿Cuál es tu interés en que Ritsu y yo volvamos a ser amigas?

—Quiero verte sonreír como cuando nos conocimos, quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa con la que sueño noch... —Satoru cubrió su boca al darse cuenta que estaba verbalizando sus pensamientos. Mio lo veía atónita; un suave rubor comenzó a adornar sus mejillas mientras su corazón percutía en su pecho más rápido que el tempo de Curry Nochi Rice—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Hablé de más!

—¿¡A-a-acaso t-te gusto, Koizumi-kun!? —El tinte rojo del rostro de ambos se hizo tan intenso que parecían dos señales de alto. El castaño suspiró antes de responder.

—Lo admito, tú me gustas, Akiyama. Hubiera preferido algo más romántico para decírtelo, cuando las cosas entre Tainaka y tú se hayan resuelto, pero... Yo y mi bocota... Lo lamento mucho y entenderé que no quieras volver a verme. —Tras decir esto con un tono triste, él giró para alejarse de la pelinegra, quien impidió su marcha tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué no querría volver a verte, Koizumi-kun?

—Pues... Tomando en cuenta como van las cosas con Tainaka...

—No malinterpretes las cosas. A Ritsu la rechacé, y me dolió hacerlo, porque no quería lastimarla. Y quiero volver a verla, pero temo continuar lastimándola, como bien sabes. Pero... A ti no te he rechazado... Y creo que no lo haré.

—¿No harás qué?

—Rechazarte, eso es lo que no voy a hacer. Siempre he sido tímida y me cuesta relacionarme con los desconocidos. Pero contigo todo ha sido diferente. A pesar de que te conozco hace un mes, algo en ti me despierta confianza y me hace sentir segura. Además, estás ayudándome mucho más de lo que crees con mi problema con Ritsu. Koizumi-kun, tú también me gustas. —Nuevamente el color rojo invadió sus rostros, esta vez, acompañado de unas sinceras sonrisas.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Claro que sí, S-satoru-kun. —El joven Koizumi no pudo ser más feliz en aquel momento. Hacía varios días que había soñado con que la bajista lo llamara por su nombre, sueño que ahora era real. Aprovechando que estaban en un área poco transitada, sellaron el inicio de su relación con un pequeño y tierno beso. Definitivamente esa tarde había sido grandiosa.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: estoy trabajando en hacerlos más largos en el futuro. Y bueno, al menos tienes la certeza de que actualizo cada domingo...**

 **Susy. Led. 1994: Yui va a salirse un poco de su personaje. De hecho, es la tercera en discordia la que va a sufrir más... No digo más. Gracias por leer.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Te doy toda la razón en eso, Yui es una genio incomprendida. Y ese fue su granito de arena para remediar la situación. Parece que al final Mio sí se dio cuenta. Y Akira no es mala, es solo malhumorada.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	6. Soluciones y Problemas

Soluciones y problemas

Las actividades del club habían finalizado aquel día. Tras despedirse de Jun, Sumire y Nao, Ui y Azusa se dirigieron a la casa Hirasawa. La joven Nakano no sabía que Yui se encontraba ahí, solo se le había hecho costumbre pasar tiempo en ese lugar acompañando a su amiga. Al llegar a su destino, y ni bien habían entrado, la mayor de las hermanas ya le daba un fuerte abrazo a la gatita, quien comenzó a quejarse por este hecho.

—¡¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí, Yui-senpai?! —exclamó tras librarse del abrazo de la dueña de Guitah.

—Nos dieron el día libre por una tarea de mantenimiento, así que aproveché que mañana es domingo para pasar el fin de semana contigo. Te he extrañado mucho, Azu-nyan.

—Yo también te he extrañado, senpai, pero agradecería mucho que la próxima vez me digas que vas a venir. —Yui se sorprendió al escuchar esto, ella recordaba que había avisado su llegada tanto por mensaje, como a través de Ui.

—¿No recibiste mis mensajes? ¿Ui no dijo nada? —Ante las preguntas de su hermana, la menor de las Hirasawa se puso nerviosa. Azusa negó con la cabeza mientras revisaba su teléfono, notando que el número de Yui estaba bloqueado.

—Ui, ¿puedes explicar esto? —preguntó la gatita con un ligero enojo.

—No, no puedo explicarlo. No me entenderían, ¡no pueden entender lo que siento! —exclamó Ui, corriendo hacia su cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos ante la mirada atónita de su hermana y su amiga.

—Ui, ¿acaso a ti también...? —murmuró Yui.

Tras unos minutos, la guitarrista castaña subió al cuarto de su hermana menor. Sentía una extraña culpa y una duda la asaltaba. Azusa intentó seguirla, pero Aki, que había presenciado el incidente, la detuvo. Una única mirada bastó para que la joven Nakano entendiera que las hermanas Hirasawa necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Luego de que Yui desapareciera de su vista, la gatita se ofreció para ayudar a preparar la cena; necesitaba distraer su mente para no pensar en ellas. Mientras cocinaban, ambas conversaban amenamente sobre el trabajo de la mujer y su esposo, así como de los estudios de la joven, pero una vez el proceso de cocción entró en su etapa final, la señora Hirasawa hizo una incómoda pregunta, esperando que fuese respondida con sinceridad.

—Azusa-chan, ¿qué sientes por mis hijas?

La pelinegra guardó silencio unos instantes, sorprendida de que la pregunta fuese en plural. Debía pensar bien cómo verbalizar una respuesta que ella misma venía buscando desde hace meses. Aki la miraba con una expresión seria, algo extraño en un integrante de la familia Hirasawa, pero no repitió la pregunta.

—A ambas las aprecio mucho y son muy buenas amigas mías. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —finalmente respondió Azusa.

—Verás, si bien es cierto que no paso mucho tiempo con ellas, conozco muy bien a mis hijas. No necesito que me digan algo para saber lo que sucede con ellas. Y hay algo que sé de ellas aunque ninguna me lo ha dicho; me tomó tiempo aceptarlo, ya que no es lo que una madre espere de sus hijas: a ambas les gustan las mujeres, y ambas están enamorándose de la misma chica.

Azusa estaba estupefacta y sentía una fuente opresión en su pecho. Esas palabras confirmaron de una dolorosa manera lo que sentía por cada una de ellas.

—¿De quién hablas, Aki-san? —preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían escapar.

—De ti, Azusa Nakano. Es por eso que te pregunté por tus sentimientos hacia ellas. —A pesar de estar calmada, Aki sentía que no podía hacer más por sus hijas. Ella no quería que ninguna sufriera un desamor, ni que eso las distanciase, pero estaba pidiendo demasiado. —Re-formularé mi pregunta inicial: ¿qué sientes por cada una de mis hijas?

—¡¿Para qué quieres que responda?! ¡Ya es suficiente tortura para mí saber que solo podré corresponder a una de ellas! No quiero... —La frustración, el enojo con ella misma, la desesperación por no poder darle felicidad a las hermanas Hirasawa por igual... Esos sentimientos se acumularon tanto que la gatita explotó en furia. Aki rápidamente la abrazó y, justo como la primera vez que Yui lo hizo, ella se relajó; esta vez, rompiendo en llanto en los brazos de la señora Hirasawa. —No quiero romperle el corazón a Ui... Pero solo amo a Yui-senpai.

Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna por un rato, hasta que la gatita se calmó. Sin romper el abrazo, Aki limpió los restos de las saladas y dolorosas gotas que la joven derramó momentos antes. Ella le había tomado afecto desde que el día en que la conoció, llegándola a considerar una más de sus hijas.

Mientras tanto, Yui había permanecido en la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, que estaba cerrada. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero la menor insistía en no hacerlo, según ella, porque la mayor no entendería.

—Créeme que sí te entiendo, Ui —insistió la dueña de Guitah, esta vez sin recibir respuesta.

—¿Algún progreso, Yui? —preguntó Aki, llegando a su lado junto con Azusa.

—No. Se niega a hablar conmigo. De haber sabido que mi regreso traería tantos problemas, me habría quedado en la universidad.

—No digas eso, senpai. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando aquí, así que no te sientas culpable —intervino Azusa

—Pero Ui está sufriendo, Azu-nyan. Estoy interfiriendo con lo que puede haber entre ustedes. Me duele aceptarlo, pero tú y ella harían buena pareja. —La mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa derramó algunas lágrimas. La pelinegra la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

—Eso no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es lo que sentimos. Y no siento por Ui lo mismo que siento por ti y no voy a darle falsas esperanzas por algo irreal.

—Azu-nyan...

En ese momento, Ui abrió la puerta de su cuarto y, separando a la gatita de su hermana, la besó. Azusa no pudo reaccionar ante esta acción inesperada por parte de su amiga, estaba completamente paralizada.

—¡¿Qué has hecho, Ui?! —preguntó Aki, sorprendida por lo que su hija menor acababa de hacer.

—Aprovechar la que probablemente sea la única oportunidad de probar esos labios. Sé que Azusa-chan me odiará por hacerlo, al igual que onee-chan, pero debía mostrarle mis sentimientos de alguna forma, aunque sepa que nunca serán correspondidos —respondió la menor de las Hirasawa con lágrimas en sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, recibió un cálido abrazo por parte de su hermana—. Onee-chan...

—Hagas lo que hagas, no puedo odiar a mi amada hermanita, y menos por lo que sientes. Lamento mucho que tengamos que estar en esta situación y créeme que, si de mí dependiera, daría un paso al costado para que seas feliz. Pero es Azu-nyan quien tiene la última palabra. —Mientras decía esto, Yui apretaba su abrazo, sin llegar a lastimar a su hermanita. Azusa y Aki se unieron al abrazo poco después.

Mientras tanto, Mio estaba feliz. Haber iniciado su relación con Satoru era una de las razones. Luego de salir del zoológico, fueron a un pequeño restaurante, donde el joven Koizumi acostumbraba ir. En ese lugar conversaron sobre sus historia del pasado. Después, al ya estar oscuro, decidieron ir a sus residencias. Al llegar a la de la bajista, se despidieron con un largo y apasionado beso.

La joven Akiyama se sentía en las nubes. Aún no daba crédito a todo lo que había pasado, y tenía que contárselo a alguien. Por costumbre, tomó su celular y escribió **«Adivina quién tiene novio ahora»** enviándolo al primer contacto de su lista.

Ritsu estaba descansando en una de las habitaciones de la casa de playa de los Kotobuki luego de la tarde que había vivido con Mugi. Realmente se había divertido y no había dejado de sonreír desde que llegaron a aquel lugar. En el momento en el que comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, el tono de notificaciones de su teléfono la regresó a la realidad. Era un mensaje, de alguien que le hizo creer que seguía soñando: Mio. Cuando estaba escribiendo una respuesta, recibió un segundo mensaje: **«Discúlpame, me equivoqué de persona»**. Omitiendo ese segundo mensaje, la baterista envió su respuesta original: **«Tú. Y el afortunado es Koizumi, ¿no?».**

 **«¿Cómo lo supiste?».**

 **«Él y yo hablamos hace unos días y me dijo que le gustabas. Así que esperaba que ustedes se formalizaran en cualquier momento. Por cierto, ya le dije que use un casco».**

 **«¡Idiota!».** Ritsu soltó una fuerte carcajada, extrañaba hacer esa clase de bromas, aunque sabía que si estuvieran hablando en persona, la bajista ya la habría golpeado.

 **«Vamos, Mio. Admite que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo golpees igual que a mí».**

 **«Satoru-kun no es igual a ti... Discúlpame, Ritsu, te debo estar lastimando. No deberíamos estar hablando y menos de mi relación con él».** Tras escribir esto, Mio dejó su teléfono sobre su mesa de noche. No quería admitirlo, pero le había agradado ese pequeño momento en el que hablaba con la castaña como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero estaba siendo egoísta. Por un momento su felicidad eclipsó el dolor que debía de estarle causando a su vieja amiga. Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Ella no quería contestar, así que puso el aparato en silencio. Aún así, las llamadas continuaron, por lo que decidió apagarlo. Pero, al intentar hacerlo, contestó la llamada. En el silencio de la noche, a pesar de no tener el auricular junto a su oreja, pudo escuchar lo que Ritsu tenía que decirle y que solo hasta ese momento pudo expresar.

—Mio, ya deja de mortificarte por como me sienta. Créeme que ya no me lastima tu rechazo ni nada tuyo.

—Pero Ritsu, lo que te hice es algo imperdonable. Lastimé tu corazón, lo hice añicos al no poder corresponderte.

—Estaba preparada para algo así y no es imperdonable. Yo ya te perdoné, así que perdónate a ti misma y disfruta de tu novio.

—Me sorprende la facilidad con la que dices eso, aunque no puedo creerte. Solo ha pasado un mes, es muy pronto para haber superado lo que pasó entre nosotras.

—Perdonarte no es sinónimo de haber superado lo sucedido, Mio. Es solo un paso para lograrlo. Un paso que debemos dar juntas para que ese suceso solo sea una anécdota en nuestra amistad. Te extraño, extraño tocar contigo, hacerte bromas... Incluso extraño los golpes que me das. —Tras decir esto, Ritsu soltó una pequeña carcajada, que también contagió a Mio.

—Yo también te extraño, Ritsu. Pero temo hacerte daño... Además, nuestra relación no puede ser como antes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... Yo no siento por ti lo que tú sientes por mí. Y nunca sentiré eso.

—¿Y eso qué? Ya no quiero que seas mi novia. Es más, en este momento estoy dudando sobre mis sentimientos, gracias a Mugi. —Ritsu susurró ese "gracias a Mugi" tan rápido que Mio no lo entendió bien. Antes de que la bajista pudiera decir algo, la baterista prosiguió—. Tampoco quiero que nuestra relación sea exactamente como lo fue antes, pero sí quiero que sigamos siendo cercanas, que sigamos confiando la una en la otra a pesar de nuestras diferencias, que sigamos juntas en nuestra banda. Debo decir que me siento más segura tocando cuando escucho tu bajo.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, Mio. Intentémoslo. No creo que perdamos nada.

—¿Y qué hay de tu corazón?

—Estará bien, como dije antes, tengo dudas sobre lo que siento, así que necesito algo de ayuda para resolverlas.

—¿Qué clase de dudas?

—Verás, Mugi se me declaró hoy y... Ella ha estado a mi lado tratando de animarme desde que me rechazaste... Ella me gusta, pero no estoy segura si me estoy enamorando de ella o solo le estoy agradecida.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte? Por más que te conozca, solo tú puedes saber lo que sientes, Ritsu.

—Ya lo sé, pero tú eres importante para descifrar mis sentimientos, Mio. Después de todo, tú eres mi primer amor, así que lo que llegué a sentir por ti es referencia obligada para entender lo que siento por Mugi. Además, necesito a mi mejor amiga para que me escuche y aconseje. Yui aún es inmadura para eso. —Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario de la castaña.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Pero si te sientes mal por mi presencia...

—Eso no va a pasar. Incluso puedes besuquearte con Koizumi en frente de mí y no me dolerá... Aunque no por eso te librarás de mis bromas.

—Ni tú de que te corrija si te pasas de la raya.

Ambas chicas continuaron hablando un buen rato, compartiendo experiencias de los días que estuvieron distanciadas. De esta forma, su amistad volvió a florecer. Antes de que cortaran la llamada y se fueran a dormir, se prometieron mutuamente volver a los ensayos y reanudar las actividades de la banda, sin saber que aún tenían un obstáculo que vencer para ese fin.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: pues... Así de indecisa es Ritsu, lo siento.**

 **Susy. Led. 1994: ¿cómo vas viendo a Yui? Ritsu ya no está tan pobre.**

 **OsvaldoHM: gracias por tus halagos. ¿Nodoka? Bien, estudiando en otra universidad.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: sí, ya me hacía falta bajarle a lo gris de la historia, aunque no duró mucho. Me alegra que te agrade Satoru, tenía miedo de que no fuera aceptado. Y ese momento fue el primero de varios que incluiré. Y veamos si tu teoría se cumplió.**

 **Fer: gracias... Totales.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	7. Beso de Despedida

**Beso de despedida**

Despuntaba el alba de un nuevo día. Lentamente los dorados haces del sol penetraban la atmósfera, iluminando a su paso los diferentes paisajes japoneses. Algunos de ellos incursionaban en el cuarto de una joven de cabello castaño que recién había podido conciliar el sueño tras pasar gran parte de la noche llorando.

La puerta de esa habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente, impulsada por otra joven castaña, cuyo rostro mostraba preocupación por la chica durmiente. Sigilosamente, se acercó a la cama y observó a quien la ocupaba.

—Lo siento. No quería que sufrieras de esta forma, pero todo parece indicar que ella ya tomó una decisión —murmuró mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven a la que observaba, quien despertó ante el suave roce.

—No tienes que disculparte, onee-chan. Fui yo la que se hizo ilusiones. Pero no me he dado por vencida. —Había determinación en los ojos de la menor, algo que para la mayor no pasó inadvertido.

—Ui, a veces las cosas no son como quieres que sean, sino como deben ser. Azu-nyan es firme en sus decisiones y es muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—No importa. Estoy dispuesta a asumir ese reto. Ahora que estás en la universidad, que estás lejos de Azusa-chan, podré cambiar lo que ella siente por mí.

Mientras tanto, Azusa lavaba su rostro, eliminando cualquier rastro de las lágrimas que derramó la noche anterior. Aunque nunca lo admitió en público, siempre admiró la cercanía de las hermanas Hirasawa y lo mucho que se amaban la una a la otra con ese amor de hermanos tan escaso en estos días. Pero el hecho de que ambas desarrollaran sentimientos hacia ella hacía que esa relación tambaleara y, aunque ella no era culpable de esa situación, la hacía sentir mal.

Tras regresar a su cuarto, la pelinegra recordó lo que habló con Aki la noche anterior y cómo, llorando en sus brazos, había aceptado lo que sentía por la mayor de las hermanas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogar sus temores y frustraciones. Pero no sabía a quien acudir; no quería molestar a Mio ni a Ritsu, ya que ellas tenían suficiente con sus propios problemas como para preocuparse por unos ajenos.

En ese momento, Ayana, la madre de Azusa, le llamó a desayunar. Cuando la guitarrista llegó al comedor, tanto la señora Nakano como su esposo, Mamoru, notaron la tristeza de su hija. Al preguntarle lo que le sucedía, la dueña de Muttan calló, tratando de evadir el tema a toda costa, pero la insistencia de sus padres fue tanta que tuvo que contarlo todo, inclusive que ella estaba enamorada de su senpai. Finalizado el relato de la gatita, sus padres guardaron silencio, asimilando la información recibida.

—Creo que el amor que dices sentir por Yui enfrenta una prueba de fuego a partir de ahora —dijo Mamoru, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo sé, papá. Y saber eso no es de mucha ayuda. No estoy segura si podré soportar la presión con lo que está sucediendo.

—Lo harás si aceptas ayuda, querida —intervino Ayana—. No estás sola, tus amigas y nosotros podemos aconsejarte y ayudarte a tomar la mejor decisión.

—Gracias, mamá. ¿Saben qué es lo que me molesta? Que no me disgustó el beso de Ui.

—¿Por qué no te alejas un tiempo de ella? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Eso quisiera, pero prometí mantener vivo el club...

—Azusa, debes aprender a separar lo personal de lo demás. Tú puedes continuar con las actividades de tu club y mantener tu distancia con ella.

—Me sorprende que digas algo así, mamá. Tú, como música, sabes bien lo difícil que es trabajar con conflictos entre los integrantes de una banda. —En ese momento, el celular de Azusa comenzó a sonar. Al ver de quién se trataba, regresó a su cuarto para hablar con más libertad. —¿Sucede algo, senpai?

—Necesito hablar contigo antes de regresar a la universidad. Quiero estar tranquila sabiendo que ni tú ni Ui están sufriendo. ¿Podemos vernos?

—Claro que sí. Yo también quiero hablar contigo. Es muy probable que no nos veamos por un tiempo, así que quiero despedirme de ti como es debido. —la gatita sonó algo deprimida al decir esto, algo que Yui pareció no notar.

Al mismo tiempo, Ritsu despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esa promesa de regresar a los ensayos era la certeza de que recuperó a su mejor amiga. Ahora, con eso en mente, podría terminar de resolver el rompecabezas emocional que eran sus sentimientos por Mugi. En ese momento, la rubia entró en su habitación, trayendo en una bandeja el desayuno para ambas.

—Buenos días, Ricchan —Saludó entusiasmada al notar la brillante sonrisa de la castaña.

—Buenos días, Mugi. ¿Desde cuándo la princesa le trae el desayuno a la cama a la plebeya? —Ritsu rio tras este comentario, al igual que la rubia.

—Vamos, Ricchan, déjate querer. Eres mi invitada y debo tratarte como tal.

La baterista asintió mientras la rubia dejaba la bandeja en la cama. Luego de desayunar, ambas continuaron conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que la castaña tocó el tema de Mio. La tecladista no pudo ocultar su malestar, lo que causó gracia en la chica de ojos ámbar dorado.

—¿Celosa, Mugi?

—No, solo me preocupa que ella quiera lastimarte. —Ritsu suspiró al escuchar esta respuesta.

—¿Tú también tienes esa idea?

—Sí. Sé que detrás de esa personalidad enérgica se esconde una frágil chica. Y es mi deber cuidar a esa chica. —La baterista miró confundida a su anfitriona por unos instantes, luego sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Te digo algo? No subestimes a mi chica interior, podría ser más fuerte que tú.

—No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo, Ricchan. Mio-chan te lastimó mucho y yo no voy a permitir que lo vuelva a hacer. —Ritsu volvió a suspirar resignada ante las palabras de la chica que tenía en frente, quien no parecía entenderla del todo.

Las horas pasaron y el momento que Yui y Azusa habían acordado para encontrarse había llegado. Las guitarristas se abrazaron al verse. Al finalizar aquel abrazo, decidieron caminar sin rumbo en completo silencio. Luego de un rato, llegaron a Max Burger, donde la mayor invitó a su compañera a comer algo. Después de pedir sus alimentos y de sentarse a una mesa en un rincón con poca gente alrededor, la joven Nakano decidió expresarle a su senpai la razón que ella tenía para verla.

—Yui-senpai, ¿qué pasará con ustedes dos en el futuro?

—¿De qué hablas, Azu-nyan? —preguntó la castaña confundida.

—De ti y de Ui.

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo. Amo a Ui, es mi hermanita y le estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en estos años. Pase lo que pase, por mi parte, eso no va a cambiar. Sé que ambas nos fijamos en ti de forma romántica y eso nos ha puesto en un extraño triángulo, pero yo estoy a punto de distanciarme de ustedes. Lo que pase aquí mientras yo estoy en la universidad es decisión de ustedes.

—Me tranquiliza saber que seguirás tratando a Ui como siempre. No quisiera que su maravillosa relación de hermanas se arruine por mi culpa.

—¡No es tu culpa, Azu-nyan! Nadie tiene la culpa en las decisiones que nuestros corazones toman.

—Eso es tan fácil de decir... Creo que así se debió sentir Mio-senpai cuando Ritsu-senpai se le declaró.

—Lo de Mio-chan es diferente, Azu-nyan.

—No tanto si lo piensas bien. La única diferencia es la orientación sexual de Mio-senpai.

—Tienes razón, pero eso es suficiente para cambiar el final de ambas historias. Mio-chan no puede corresponder a Ricchan, pero tú sí podrías llegar a corresponder a Ui.

—No creo que eso pueda pasar... —Azusa tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de proseguir—, pero no lo descarto. Ui y tú son muy parecidas y no hablo solo del aspecto físico. —Yui tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Sonreía, pero su mirada era triste.

Tras salir de Max Burger, ambas se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. Esos eran los últimos momentos que pasarían juntas antes de que la castaña regresara a la universidad, por lo que la dueña de Muttan mostró una inusual iniciativa y tomó la mano de su senpai mientras caminaban. Al llegar a su destino, la gatita aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, deseando en su interior que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante.

—Creo que es el momento de irme. A pesar de todo, me alegró volverte a ver, Azu-nyan.

—Antes de irte, hay algo que quiero darte. Algo con lo que estoy segura que tendrás suficiente energía Azu-nyan para lo que queda del semestre. —Tras decir esto, la joven Nakano acercó su rostro al de su acompañante, besándola en los labios de una forma tierna. Yui no tardó en corresponder aquel beso y extendiéndolo un par de minutos. Esta vez, fue mutuo el deseo de que el tiempo se detuviera.

—Azu-nyan...

—Esto es todo lo que puedo darte por ahora, senpai. No quiero estar en una relación a distancia. Además, me gustaría resolver el tema de Ui antes del verano. Tú concentrate en lo realmente importante: tus estudios. —Una brillante sonrisa acompañó estas palabras al tiempo que el tren llegaba. Yui le dio un último abrazo antes de abordar, dejando atrás a quien tanto amaba.

Luego de ver partir el tren, la pelinegra suspiró con tristeza. Ahora que Yui no estaba, debía ser inteligente para manejar la situación con Ui. Reconociendo que necesitaba ayuda, tomó su teléfono y llamó a la única persona, fuera de la familia Hirasawa, que conocía muy bien a la menor.

—Juro que yo no fui, Azusa. No he visto ningún Mont Black en el salón del club...

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Jun?

—Eh... ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada, Nakano-sama? —Jun estaba nerviosa ya que, el día anterior, ella llegó antes que sus compañeras al club y, al ver 6 postres Mont Black en la mesa, tomó uno y lo devoró. Azusa adivinó esto gracias a la actitud defensiva de la bajista, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre Ui. Tú y ella son amigas desde primaria, así que la conoces mejor que yo. —La chica de cabello rizado suspiró aliviada.

Más tarde, en la casa Nakano, la gatita puso a su amiga al tanto de lo que había sucedido con las hermanas Hirasawa desde la noche anterior. Jun estaba estupefacta al escuchar esto, nunca esa posibilidad había pasado por su cabeza. Apartando la mirada de su compañera, dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

—Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad a Ui...

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó Azusa, sorprendiendo a la joven Suzuki.

—Pero Yui-senpai no está...

—Ella no es el problema. Ui es muy valiosa y sus sentimientos son puros. No soy de la clase de personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que Ui está siendo caprichosa?

—¿A qué te refieres, Jun?

—No lo sé, pero creo que ella siente envidia de tu cercanía con su hermana. Aunque oficialmente son solo amigas, tú y Yui-senpai se tratan mutuamente de una forma diferente a como tratan a las demás personas; y Ui se siente en desventaja al no ser tan afectuosa como su hermana.

—No creo que Ui sea de ese tipo de persona, Jun.

—Las personas cambian todo el tiempo, Azusa. Yo también quiero creer que ella no es así, pero no encuentro otra explicación.

—Suenas como si no creyeras en el amor, Jun.

—No es que no crea, pero no le encuentro sentido a ella enamorándose de ti tan repentinamente. —Estas palabras sorprendieron a Azusa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que ella no había dado antes ninguna señal de estar enamorada de ti, ni siquiera que le gustases. Nunca vi que ella tuviera intenciones románticas contigo ni nada por el estilo.

—Quizás sea porque Ui es más sutil que Yui-senpai. Yo tampoco vi señales de que ella sintiera algo por mí. Por eso me tomó por sorpresa que dijera amarme. Pero no descarto que lo haya callado por miedo al rechazo. Será mejor hablar con ella.

—Tienes razón, Azusa. Y cuenta con mi apoyo, sea cual sea tu forma de actuar. Nos vemos mañana. —Tras decir esto, la joven Suzuki abandonó la casa Nakano con el anhelo de que sus amigas resuelvan sus asuntos lo antes posible. Sus palabras daban vueltas en la mente de Azusa, quien cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a Ui, recordaba el beso de despedida que le dio a su amada senpai.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: Sí, pobre gatita... ya veremos si te sigues identificando con Ritsu**

 **Fer: 1. Gracias nuevamente.  
** **2\. Bueno, otra historia random  
** **3\. Procuraré no hacerlo, aunque no prometo nada.**

 **Susy. Led. 1994: Tienes razón, por eso fue que cambié ese aspecto de Mio.  
Quizas es fuerte en otro aspecto y eso puede hacer que se me robe el protagonismo. Creo que es suficiente para Yui estar lejos de Azusa y con esa "amenaza" rondando.  
Y creo que estás imaginando a la persona equivocada... si bien a la madre de Yui y Ui le puse por nombre Aki, su diseño es el creado por Kakifly en el manga.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Bien, al menos no pierdo mi toque de hacer cosas inesperadas. Bueno, igual esa es la impresión que da, ý es difícil que las demás cambien de opinión. Creo que pronto dirás lo contrario de Ritsu, y ese obstáculo ya se verá.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	8. Capricho

**Capricho**

Lunes en la mañana. Las actividades en la universidad regresaban a su normalidad luego de un largo fin de semana. La noche anterior, Yui no quiso hablar con nadie y agradeció no haberse encontrado con ninguno de sus compañeros. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio por lo que pasó durante su estancia en Toyosato, especialmente por lo extraña que se había vuelto su relación con Azusa. Aunque le prometió concentrarse en sus estudios, el miedo de que a su regreso Ui fuese algo más que una amiga para la gatita estaba presente en sus pensamientos. No pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en ello, llegando a una triste decisión con el despuntar del alba: dar un paso al costado si su hermana y la joven Nakano iniciaban una relación.

Debido a la falta de sueño, la dueña de Guitah actuaba aún más torpe que de costumbre, lo que comenzó a preocupar a sus compañeros de facultad, especialmente a Akira. La líder de Onna Gumi no separaba su mirada de la cabeza hueca, evitando en más de una ocasión que cayera al piso.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, la pelinegra cuestionó a la castaña sobre su inusual comportamiento aquel día. Al principio, la joven Hirasawa se negó a responder, pero la insistencia de su compañera le hizo revelar todo. Al termino de su relato, Yui suspiró con tristeza, aunque se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma al liberar un poco esa carga que tenía.

En ese momento, Ritsu y Mugi se acercaron junto a las guitarristas. La baterista notó la tristeza en la mirada de su amiga y cuestionó lo que sucedía. Akira resumió lo que Yui le dijo instantes antes, lo que sorprendió a ambas chicas.

—No puedo creerlo. Jamás pensé que a Ui-chan le gustase Azusa —dijo Ritsu, acariciando la cabeza de Yui en un intento por reconfortarla.

—No veo por qué no, Ricchan, a ti también te gustan las chicas, eso no es increíble —replicó la guitarrista.

—Lo sé. Pero imaginaba que a ella le gustaba Jun-chan.

—Igual yo... Me alivia saber que Azu-nyan llegó a enamorarse de mí, pero no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones.

—Oye, no desconfíes de ella de esa forma —intervino Akira—. Si ella de verdad está enamorada de ti, podrá resistir las seducciones de tu hermana.

—Los sentimientos no se pueden mantener a la distancia, no cuando la comunicación entre nosotras es tan esporádica.

—Pues háblale más seguido. No sé, dile que te ayude con algo que no entiendas de tus clases... —Este comentario hizo que la baterista se ganara miradas de incredulidad por parte de sus compañeras—. ¿Qué? Yui es tan despistada que puede olvidar cosas que se aprenden en primaria.

—¡Qué cruel eres, Ricchan! —se quejó la dueña de Guitah haciendo un puchero. Akira y Mugi rieron por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto, el ambiente en el salón de Azusa en Sakuragaoka era tenso, pero no por ella y Ui. Mientras almorzaban, dos de sus compañeras discutieron fuertemente, al parecer por un chico que tenía una relación simultánea con ambas, y se habrían ido a las manos de no ser por la intervención de Sawako, quien, usando el carácter de su alterego Catherine, calmó a las alumnas y las llevó a la dirección.

—Parece que los triángulos están de moda hoy en día —suspiró la gatita.

—Tienes razón. Espero que onee-chan y yo no discutamos de esa forma... Nunca —complementó la menor de las Hirasawa, que estaba sentada detrás de la pelinegra.

—No voy a estar al tiempo de novia de ambas, Ui.

—Nunca dije eso, Azusa-chan... A la larga eso solo trae problemas. Además, ella está en la universidad, lo que juega a mi favor —susurró Ui, pensando que su compañera no la había escuchado.

—Por cierto, Ui; ¿desde cuándo te sientes atraída por mí?

—Desde el verano del año pasado. —Ui no dudó en dar su respuesta—. Cuando fuimos a ver esa película... Te veías tan linda mientras dormías... En un momento tuve la tentación de despertarte con un beso, pero la imagen de onee-chan abrazándote constantemente me lo impidió.

—¿Por qué lo callaste hasta ahora?

—Porque no quería ser egoísta. Siempre había considerado que la felicidad de onee-chan es mi felicidad y, por eso, quería que tú y ella fuesen más que amigas. Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo y te iba conociendo mejor, me empecé a sentir confundida... Sigo queriendo su felicidad, pero también quiero ser feliz por mis propios esfuerzos, mis propios sueños y mis propias emociones. Y quiero serlo a tu lado, Azusa-chan.

—¿Sabes? Ayer estuve hablando con Jun y ella cree que estás siendo caprichosa y que solo estás interesada en mí por mi cercanía a Yui-senpai... Pero dudo que sea así.

—Jun-chan me conoce bien y sabe que eso no es verdad. Sí, siento celos de tu cercanía con onee-chan, pero es porque me estoy enamorando de ti, no por un simple capricho. —La expresión que la menor de las Hirasawa puso al decir estas palabras hizo que la gatita soltara una pequeña carcajada. —¡No te rías, Azusa-chan!

—Lo siento, Ui, pero la cara que pusiste es muy parecida a las que hace Yui-senpai cuando decidimos no comer pastel. —La castaña suspiró, guardando silencio por unos momentos.

—Azusa-chan, ¿qué harías si te pidiera que fueses mi novia hasta la graduación y después terminamos y te vas con onee-chan?

—¡No puedo hacer eso, Ui! No soy una bruja para cometer ese acto de maldad contra ti. Tus sentimientos no son un juguete desechable. —Ui sonrió al escuchar esto. "Reto aceptado, Azusa-chan" pensó al momento en que terminaba de comer.

De vuelta en la universidad, después del almuerzo, Yui fue a la biblioteca. Iba a cumplir su promesa de concentrarse en los estudios, costase lo que costase. Al entrar ahí, creyó que Akira ya estaría en ese sitio, pero no era así. Mientras leía y tomaba apuntes, el recuerdo de su beso con Azusa la motivaba a continuar. De repente, las bocinas comenzaron a emitir algunos ruidos de golpes y una breve discusión. Tras unos instantes, una voz femenina se apoderó de la atención de los alumnos, los profesores y los directivos.

—Hola a todos. Soy Akira Wada, vocalista y guitarrista de Onna Gumi, y, por este medio, reto a Houkago Tea Time a una batalla de bandas el último sábado de este mes. Si se rehusan a participar, ¡haré que las expulsen del club!

Este anuncio tomó por sorpresa a todos en la universidad. Ritsu se preguntó el porqué de ese reto y por qué no lo hizo durante el almuerzo. Con su mirada, pidió a Ayame una explicación sobre esto, pero la también baterista, al levantar las manos y encogerse de hombros, indicó que tampoco sabía qué tramaba su compañera de banda. Mio y Satoru miraban hacia el parlante en espera de más detalles, mientras Mugi mordía su labio inferior, adivinando el motivo de dicho reto.

A pesar del fuerte regaño que recibió por parte de los directivos de la universidad, Akira sonreía con satisfacción. Esta era su extraña forma de ayudarle a Yui a reunir a su banda, el único asunto de la joven Hirasawa en el que podía intervenir aunque fuese de lejos. Probablemente no lo admitiría nunca en público, pero le agradaba y quería volver a verla feliz.

Terminadas sus clases, Mio y Satoru estaban en la biblioteca, adelantado trabajos para el resto de la semana. Mientras escribían, sus manos libres estaban entrelazadas y, ocasionalmente, se lanzaban miradas coquetas. De repente, una voz femenina empezó a canturrear la melodía de Fuwafuwa Time al lado de la pareja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ritsu? —preguntó la pelinegra mirando hacia la castaña, quien, al tiempo que canturreaba, fingía tocar un violín mientras sonreía pícaramente.

—Solo amenizo la velada de estudios de la pareja del año, Mio-chuan. —Satoru comenzó a reír tras escuchar esto, especialmente por el repentino sonrojo de su pareja, quien solo atinó a golpear en la cabeza a la baterista.

—¡Actúa seriamente, Ritsu! Ya estás en la universidad. ¡Y deja de reírte de mí, Satoru!

—No me estoy riendo de ti, Mio. Estoy feliz de que ustedes dos hayan vuelto a ser amigas. Aunque ahora entiendo lo del casco. —La bajista suspiró al escuchar esto, ocultando con sus manos la gran sonrisa que tenía.

—Hablando en serio. Mio, ¿puedes ir al salón del club? Quiero que comencemos a ensayar para el reto de Akira lo antes posible.

—Claro. ¿Yui y Mugi también irán?

—Sí. Inmediatamente Mugi termine su clase y Akira "libere" a Yui.

—¡Genial! Ya quiero escuchar a la banda de mi novia tocando.

—Ten paciencia, Koizumi. ¡El regreso de Houkago Tea Time será por lo alto! —Ritsu estaba muy emocionada, tanto como cuando fundó la banda 4 años atrás.

—Bien, iré por Elizabeth a mi residencia y estaré lista para el ensayo. —Tras decir esto, Mio salió de la biblioteca.

—¿Quién es Elizabeth, Tainaka? —preguntó Satoru confundido.

—Es el bajo de Mio... —la mirada de confusión del chico por ese nombre hizo suspirar a la baterista—. El nombre se lo puso Yui y a Mio le gustó, aunque no quería admitirlo al principio.

Minutos más tarde, Ritsu terminaba de acomodar la batería del club a su gusto cuando Mugi llegó al salón. La rubia lucía inusualmente seria, lo que preocupó a la castaña.

—Ricchan... ¿No crees que sería mejor cambiar de bajista? —Había nerviosismo en su voz al hacer esta pregunta.

—¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que...!

—Mio-chan puede hacerte daño...

—Ya superé eso, Mugi. Pasa ya la página.

—Pero... —Mugi no pudo continuar hablando ya que Yui llegó en ese momento, feliz de volver a ensayar con sus amigas—. Iré a preparar el té.

—¿Mugi-chan...? —Incluso la despistada castaña notó que algo andaba mal con la rubia. Mirando a Ritsu, quiso preguntar lo sucedido, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

En el momento de entrar al salón, Mio notó el inusual ambiente tenso que había, notando a las castañas bastante silenciosas. Al saludar, vio como Mugi la miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro, además de no dirigirle la palabra. La bajista decidió ignorar este hecho. La sonrisa que la baterista tenía cuando bromeó con ella y Satoru momentos antes le indicaban que no mentía cuando dijo que no le dolía su presencia. Ella la conocía perfectamente y sabía cuando su sonrisa era sincera y cuando no; y esa definitivamente lo era.

Yui y Ritsu se esforzaban en aligerar el ambiente actuando como normalmente lo hacían en Sakuragaoka: bromeándose entre ellas mientras saboreaban el té que la tecladista preparó. Cuando las cosas parecían calmarse, las castañas tomaron la iniciativa de comenzar el ensayo en serio. Como casi su costumbre, iniciaron con Fuwafuwa Time para calentar. Las cosas iban aparentemente bien hasta que a la joven Tainaka se le ocurrió comentar que, de tocarla en el reto, Mio la dedicaría a Satoru. Esto provocó que Mugi, ignorando la pícara sonrisa de la chica de ojos ámbar dorado, se saliera de control.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Ves el daño que le haces a Ricchan, Mio-chan?!

—¿De qué hablas, Mugi? —Preguntaron Mio y Ritsu al tiempo.

—De la forma en que ella juega contigo, Ricchan. Solo pasó un mes y ya te reemplazó sin importarle que tu corazón sigue hecho añicos por su culpa.

—Te equivocas, Mugi. El corazón de Ritsu ya está bien y no la he reemplazado. Ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y nadie va a ocupar ese lugar.

—¡Ella no te ve como una amiga! Así me duela saberlo, ella está enamorada de ti. Le duele tu rechazo, le duele verte feliz por él, pero se hace la fuerte por el tonto reto de Wada.

—¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra! Ella nunca ha sido débil. Yo también pensaba en el daño que le podría hacer, pero ella misma me sacó de mi error.

—¡Te equivocas!... —A medida que la discusión avanzaba, el volumen de las voces de Mugi y Mio se iba incrementando. La bajista intentaba defenderse y explicar que su amistad con la baterista no afectaba para nada a ninguna de las dos, pero la teclista hacía caso omiso a estas palabras. El ambiente era tan tenso que parecía que en cualquier momento alguna de las dos pasaría a las manos. De repente...

—¡YA CÁLMENSE USTEDES DOS! —intervino Ritsu, enojada por el estrés que le producía ver a sus dos amigas pelearse—. ¡Mugi, por favor deja de hablar por mí! ¡Yo soy la que mejor sabe lo que yo misma siento! Agradezco que quieras protegerme, pero eso no te da derecho de atacar a Mio e intentar alejarla de mí. ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga! ¡Estuve un jodido mes tratando de recuperar su amistad para no botar 12 años de mi vida a la basura por un estúpido capricho romántico! Así que no me duele que esté conmigo ni que tenga relaciones amorosas siempre y cuando ella sea feliz.

—Ricchan... —Mugi estaba estupefacta. Jamás había visto ese lado de la baterista. Poco a poco las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, abandonando el salón del club corriendo sin decir nada. Gracias a alguna deidad compadecida, logró llegar con bien a su residencia a pesar del tráfico que había. En ese lugar liberó las lágrimas que acumuló y que le nublaron la vista. "«Un estúpido capricho romántico», si eso es lo que piensas del más bello sentimiento, no vales la pena, Ritsu Tainaka" pensó mientras lloraba.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: interesante saber eso. Sí, bastante lindo... Espero que esa costumbre no se pierda. ¡Al fin alguien se compadece de Azusa! A Yui le dio gusto, aunque no lo mostré. Y Mugi pues...**

 **Fer: 1. Me alegra que esos detalles sean agradables, y pensar que eso lo hice porque no quise ponerme a inventar nombres.  
2\. Ok...**

 **Susy. Led. 1994: Oh bueno, es tu decisión. Bueno, alguien le dio ideas para no extrañarla tanto. Y sí, es raro ver a Ui caprichosa, aunque Jun oculta algo...**

 **LTSDd wen: Bienvenida a bordo de esta locura, querida kouhai. Y también al club de corazones rotos por el rechazo de Mio. De hecho, la corriente Mugitsu no es tan nueva, pero sí está cobrando algo de fuerza en el fandom. Eh... Pobre Yuuta Hirasawa, no quieren que toque a su hija mayor. Ahora de malo, haré que Yui y Azusa tengan un hijo varón. Satoru no es capaz de hacer eso, o al menos eso creo. Sí, la contemplé, pero Azusa tiene otros planes. Y sí, hacer sufrir es mi plan... De esa forma, el final tendrá un sabor aún mejor. Y Respecto a la entrevista de Mugi, es parte de un bootleg que se me vino a la mente al escuchar las canciones de las seiyus y tiene que ver, en cierta forma, con el final de Road to Budokan.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	9. Cosita Loca Llamada Amor

Cosita Loca Llamada Amor

Ritsu sabía que algo así iba a pasar. El estrés y la impotencia de ver a sus amigas discutir tan fuertemente, sumado a su manía de decir las cosas sin pensar, hizo que terminara desahogándose de la peor manera posible con Mugi por defender su amistad con Mio. Al ver que la rubia no regresaba, salió del salón del club y se dirigió a uno de los baños de la universidad. Allí, viéndose al espejo, comenzó a maldecirse por lo que acababa de hacer mientras golpeaba su reflejo con fuerza hasta que el espejo se rompió. Fragmentos de vidrio, gotas de sangre y lágrimas invadían el lavabo, mostrando lo mal que se sentía por haber lastimado a la tecladista.

Mio y Yui le habían seguido y observaron la escena previa en silencio. Mientras que la guitarrista no sabía qué decir para tratar de remediar la situación, la bajista se compadecía de su amiga al verla de esa forma, yendo hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza. Poco después, la joven Hirasawa se unió al abrazo.

Minutos después, la pelinegra atendía las heridas que su amiga se había ocasionado al golpear aquel espejo. La chica de ojos dorados permanecía en un inusual silencio con una triste mirada. Yui estaba junto a ellas, aún buscando alguna palabra de aliento para la baterista, pero ninguna venía a su cabeza. A parte de sus problemas, pensar en que las fundadoras de HTT estén peleadas era algo que la deprimía.

—Sé que es obvio, pero deberías hablar con Mugi-chan, Ricchan —dijo finalmente—. Ella se preocupó por tus sentimientos y por cómo podrías reaccionar ante el noviazgo de Mio-chan...

—Si supiera cómo dirigirle la palabra, estaría con ella en momento, Yui. En este momento no tengo el valor de verle a la cara. Me sentí hostigada por su protección, pero eso no justifica haber tratado de esa forma a mi princesa.

—¡¿Tu princesa?! ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes el fin de semana, Ricchan?

—Pues... Ella se me declaró y yo le dije que esperara... Ahora lo arruiné todo.

—¿Te estás rindiendo, Ritsu? —intervino Mio—. Esa no es la valiente chica que conozco y que ha sido mi amiga por tanto tiempo.

—Pero...

—Ve y discúlpate con ella por decir que lo que sentiste por mí fue un "estúpido capricho romántico". Eso fue lo que más le molestó, si mal no estoy. —Tras asimilar lo dicho por la pelinegra, Ritsu se dispuso a obedecerla.

Mientras tanto, en Sakuragaoka, Sawako disfrutaba de una taza de té, cortesía de Sumire, mientras observaba el progreso de Wakaba Girls, nombre puesto por ella a la nueva banda del club. Su mirada se posaba en las dos alumnas de primer grado que ingresaron al club recientemente: la joven Saito y Nao Okuda. Mientras que la rubia mostraba un talento nato para la batería, la tímida pelinegra de lentes, aunque no tenía ningún talento aparente en la interpretación musical, era quien movía los hilos del grupo.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, la profesora notó algo inusual: las guitarras y el bajo estaban descoordinándose entre ellos. Mientras Azusa mantenía el ritmo que Sumire marcaba, Ui y Jun se perdían constantemente. La gatita se veía molesta por esto, ya que la bajista tenía experiencia tocando en el club de jazz y la menor de las Hirasawa había aprendido casi al tiempo que su hermana, llegando a ser mejor que ella.

—¿Pasa algo con ustedes dos? Están muy desconcentradas —pregunto la dueña de Muttan.

—No lo sé. Tal vez el capricho de Ui sea el problema —respondió Jun, ganándose que la mencionada la reprendiera con la mirada.

—No veo cómo algo que afecte a Hirasawa-senpai puede afectarte, Suzuki-senpai —intervino Nao, sin saber a lo que la bajista se refería con "el capricho".

—Creo que es mejor dejar hasta aquí por hoy —suspiró Azusa—. Espero que para mañana dejen sus problemas fuera del salón del club... O los disuelvan en el té.

"Sería fácil si mi problema no fueras tú, Azusa-chan" pensó Ui mirando a la dueña de Muttan. Ambas guitarristas se vieron a los ojos por un instante, hasta que la gatita dirigió su mirada hacia la bajista.

De vuelta a la universidad, Ritsu salía rápidamente del campus en busca de Mugi, mientras Mio le veía desde la entrada del edificio principal. La bajista sabía que ella también tenía que hablar con la tecladista respecto a lo sucedido momentos antes. Lo último que quería era continuar en malos términos con la futura novia de su mejor amiga.

—¿Pasa algo, Mio? —preguntó Satoru, llegando junto a ella.

—Problemas internos en la banda... —suspiró la pelinegra, relatándole los hechos transcurridos durante los minutos anteriores, así como su deseo de hablar con la rubia y aclararlo todo. Mientras ella hablaba, el castaño la abrazó por la espalda, dándole así su apoyo.

Minutos después, Ritsu estaba en la puerta de la residencia de Mugi, golpeando sin recibir respuesta. La baterista quería resolver la situación presentada aquel día antes de irse a la cama, pero la rubia se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Poco a poco su esperanza se iba apagando al verse ignorada de esta forma, mientras agotaba recursos para contactar a la heredera Kotobuki. Lanzando un fuerte suspiro, se recostó contra la puerta, esperando que un milagro se produjera.

—¿Alguna novedad, Ricchan? —preguntó Yui, quien se dirigía a su residencia. Ritsu negó con la cabeza, suspirando con tristeza una vez más—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—De ser necesario, quedarme aquí sin moverme hasta que Mugi me escuche. Quiero decirle lo mucho que lamento haber hablado sin pensar, como siempre, y haber lastimado su corazón. Ella ama el amor, así que debe estar decepcionada de mí cuando dije que mis sentimientos por Mio eran solo un capricho y probablemente piense que soy un ser insensible e incapaz de amar, cuando no es así. —En ese momento, la chica de ojos ámbar dorado sintió que algo la empujaba desde la espalda, lo que hizo que se moviera de la puerta.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso, Tainaka-san? —preguntó Mugi al abrir el acceso a su residencia. Yui hizo un gesto para despedirse y, tan ágil como pudo, se alejó de allí. Al mismo tiempo, Ritsu se postró frente a la rubia.

—Lo hice por tonta, Kotobuki-sama. Estaba cegada por sentimientos negativos y por eso dije lo que dije. Definitivamente escogí mal las palabras que usé, pero quise dar a entender que mi amistad con Mio es muy importante para mí... Ella fue mi primera verdadera amiga... A pesar de que yo soy sociable y extrovertida, es difícil que alguien se gane mi confianza y solo pocas personas lo han hecho, siendo ella la primera en lograrlo.

—Pero tú te enamoraste de ella, estabas dispuesta a entregarle tu corazón. No es correcto que ahora digas que eso fue solo un capricho. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no lo fue. Estoy segura de que sigues amando a Mio-chan, y eso no es algo... estúpido.

—Sí, la amo, pero no de la forma en que piensas. En el transcurso de este mes me di cuenta de ello. Quiero que sea feliz, incluso si yo no soy la fuente de su felicidad. Quiero estar a su lado, pero no la quiero solo para mí. Quiero seguir siendo su mejor amiga, ni más ni menos. Además —Ritsu volvió a ponerse de pie, mirando a los ojos de Mugi—, una bella princesa sobreprotectora puso mis sentimientos de cabeza, ayudándome cuando más lo necesitaba, dándome el cariño que me hizo falta. Ahora te pido perdón por haber ofendido a aquel sentimiento que tanto amas y espero que no me odies.

—No puedo odiarte, no cuando eres la persona de la que me enamoré locamente. —La rubia, con delicadeza, tomó la barbilla de la baterista, acercando sus rostros hasta quedar a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia.

—Ya estoy lista para darte tu respuesta, Mugi. Todo lo que ha pasado en este par de días me ha ayudado a entender lo que siento por los que me rodean. Estoy lista para darle una nueva oportunidad a esa cosita loca llamada amor, al lado de la bella princesa rubia que está cautivando mi corazón. —Tras decir esto, la chica de ojos ámbar dorado eliminó aquellos milímetros que la separaban de la tecladista, tomando posesión de sus labios. Para la ojiazul, ese momento era un sueño hecho realidad y decidió disfrutarlo al máximo. Tomando a su compañera por el cuello, profundizó aquel beso, transmitiendo en él todo su amor por aquella hiperactiva chica. Ambas continuaron besándose hasta que sintieron que el flash de una cámara las iluminó. Al mirar de dónde provenía esa luz, encontraron a Mio junto a Satoru, quienes tomaron una foto de la reconciliación de la pareja.

—¡Mio-chan! —exclamaron Mugi y Ritsu simultáneamente.

—Lo siento, chicas, pero creo que alguien más merece ver este momento —dijo la bajista con una gran sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas, Mio? —preguntó la baterista.

—De Yui. Estoy segura de que se alegrará al saber que ustedes dos ya están reconciliadas.

—Tienes razón. Ella está deprimida y creo que piensa que la banda se puede disolver.

—Antes que nada —intervino Mugi—; Mio-chan, quiero ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que pasó esta tarde. Me pasé de la raya tratando de proteger a Ricchan, haciéndote ver como la mala del paseo.

—Descuida, Mugi. Yo también pensaba eso de mí misma, pero eso ya está en el pasado. Lo importante es que hemos vuelto a ser amigas y espero que nunca lo dejemos de ser.

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero creo que a Hirasawa también le gustaría ver este momento —dijo Satoru, señalando a la cámara que Mio aún tenía en sus manos. Las chicas sonrieron dándole la razón.

Al llegar a su residencia, Yui tomó a Guitah y comenzó a improvisar. Tanto lo sucedido con su hermana el fin de semana, como lo acontecido durante el ensayo de aquella tarde hacían que las notas emitidas por el instrumento fuesen melancólicas. Dicha improvisación sumió a la guitarrista en un trance, perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que el tono de notificación de su celular la regresó a la realidad, aunque lo que vio en la pantalla del aparato le hizo creer que estaba en un sueño: un mensaje enviado por Mio en el que se leía **«Todo está resuelto, HTT vuelve al ruedo»** junto a dos fotos. La primera mostraba el beso que Mugi y Ritsu se dieron, y en la otra estaban las tres fundadoras abrazándose mientras veían a la cámara. Yui sonrió como no lo había hecho en varios días.

Rápidamente, escribió **«Azu-nyan, ¿puedes hablar por Skype?»** y lo envió a su destinataria. La afirmativa respuesta de la gatita no se hizo esperar, a lo que la castaña encendió su computadora en espera de que la conexión entre ambas se estableciera.

Luego de un efusivo saludo, que hizo a Azusa sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma al notar la alegría de su senpai, la joven Nakano cuestionó el motivo de la comunicación, a lo que la mayor de las Hirasawa explicó el reto de Akira y pidió que le enseñara sus solos. Tras un largo rato de pacientes explicaciones y eficaces demostraciones, la castaña había aprendido y asimilado las partes de guitarra líder de Singing, Samidare 20 Love y Gohan wa Okazu. Ambas guitarristas sonreían satisfechas.

—¿Sabes algo, senpai? Me alegraste la noche.

—¿Por qué, Azu-nyan?

—Ui y Jun estuvieron descoordinadas en nuestro ensayo de hoy. Eso me tenía frustrada. Estaba practicando sola hasta que me escribiste y, desde ese momento, me sentí mejor.

—Ya veo. Imagino la razón de la distracción de Ui, pero me sorprende que Jun-chan.

—A mí también. Ella y yo somos las más experimentadas en la música, no le veo sentido a que cometa un error de novatos. —A través del monitor, Azusa observó cómo Yui tenía una pose pensativa—. ¿En qué estás pensando? —Ambas guardaron silencio un tiempo.

—Azu-nyan, ¿no crees que Jun-chan está celosa?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo, senpai? No creo que ella se sume al "club de chicas enamoradas de Azusa Nakano".

—Espero que yo sea la presidenta de ese club... Pero yo lo decía por Ui.

—¿¡Ui!?... —La gatita no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Esa posibilidad nunca había cruzado por su mente hasta ahora.

—Sí. O al menos eso creo. Siempre he tenido la idea de que a Jun-chan le gusta Ui.

—Ahora que lo dices... Tiene sentido. Jun y Ui tienen una química especial y se complementan muy bien. Supongo que aprovecharé que soy la presidenta del club para que ellas pasen más tiempo a solas.

—Azu-nyan es una dictadora. —Un tono de picardía por parte de la castaña acompañó estás palabras.

—¡No digas esas cosas, senpai! —Yui soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar esto, que contagió a Azusa—. Creo que ya es algo tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir. Me encantó hablar contigo.

—A mí también. Suerte con Ui y Jun-chan.

—Gracias, senpai.

—Te amo. —Con estas palabras dichas simultáneamente por ambas, finalizó su comunicación. Las dos fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de la distancia, sentían el calor mutuo que sus sentimientos generaban. Antes de dormirse, Azusa comenzó a reconsiderar su rechazo a una relación a distancia.

 _Continuará..._

 **Chobits3: De hecho, Ritsu sí lo sabía. Y no soy el primero en hacerla llorar.**

 **Fer: 1. Así es Ritsu  
2\. Supones bien... Creo.  
3\. Supongo que el mismo de "cómete un snickers"  
4\. Oh, interesante información.  
5\. Tienes toda la razón.**

 **Music-By-HY: Al parecer Yui puede tener razón en cuanto a lo que oculta Jun. Y no había notado ese cambio de nombre.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Vaya, eres la primera que ve a Ritsu como víctima. Yui ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, además que valora a Guitah como parar usarla como arma. En cuanto a tu duda existencial, no, ellas no salen en el anime, son del manga. Algún día las veré animadas... Si KyoAni se digna a hacer la tercera temporada.**

 **En otras noticias, el pasado lunes publiqué en mi página de Facebook un enlace, junto a un video, del disco de HTT del que hablo en Entrevista a Tsumugi Kotobuki. Y próximamente estaré publicando más entrevistas relacionadas a ese disco.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	10. El Reto de Akira

**El Reto De Akira**

Con todos sus asuntos personales resueltos, con todas las diferencias echas a un lado, Houkago Tea Time se enfocó en el reto que Akira les había impuesto... Aunque no de la manera en la que Mio esperaba que lo hicieran. Entre las bromas de Ritsu , y el voraz apetito de Yui, quien (como raro) priorizaba comer postres sobre la práctica musical, la tradicional hora del té se extendía hasta a un 80% del tiempo de los ensayos. La pobre bajista se sentía sola, deseando que Azusa, de algún modo, fuese promocionada a la universidad antes de la fecha del reto, suponiendo que ella pondría de su lado a Yui. Aunque no podía negar que ese 20% de verdadero ensayo era bastante fructífero, mostrando el enorme progreso de las "vagas" del grupo.

"Sabía que esto podría pasar. Mugi, en lugar de influenciar a Ritsu, se está dejando llevar y le acolita todas sus locuras. Y Yui sigue sin tomarse en serio a la banda. Todas hemos mejorado, pero Onna Gumi ensayan en serio, dudo poder ganarles en el reto" pensaba mientras cambiaba las cuerdas de Elizabeth en su residencia. A pesar de todo, ese turbulento tiempo le inspiró para nuevas letras de diferentes temas: románticas, de amistad, depresivas... "Seguramente estas depresivas serán rechazadas si las presento, definitivamente no van con el estilo de la banda" pensó guardando esas canciones en un cajón. "Quizás algún día vean la luz, pero no por ahora".

Mientras tanto, Ritsu estaba en la biblioteca. A pesar de que las cosas andaban bien con sus amigas y su novia, le había tomado gusto a estudiar, algo que ni ella misma terminaba de creer. Metida en su lectura, no notó que alguien se acercaba a ella y dejaba un papel doblado en la mesa donde se encontraba. Cuando finalmente lo notó, buscó con la mirada a quien lo puso ahí, pero no vio a nadie.

" **Dile a tu amiga que se aleje de MI Satoru, o se atendrá a las consecuencias"** leyó en aquel papel, haciéndole temer por la seguridad de Mio.

—No sabía que Mio-chan fuese tan celosa —dijo Mugi, leyendo la nota sobre el hombro de su novia, quien dio un brinco por la sorpresa.

—Esto... no es de Mio —pronunció la baterista, tratando de controlar su respiración.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Ricchan?

—Esta no es la letra de Mio. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa... Koizumi va a escucharme. —Sin perder tiempo, Ritsu se dirigió hacia la salida de la universidad para encaminarse a la residencia de Mio, confiando encontrarlos juntos. Mugi la seguía de cerca, aun sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía. Esa nota le traía mala espina, llegando a temer por la integridad física de su novia y de su amiga.

A pocos metros de la salida, ambas escucharon una conocida voz que las llamaba, lo que, de momento, las tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde van? Tenemos ensayo, ¿recuerdan?

—Precisamente te estábamos buscando, Mio-chan. A ti y a Koizumi-san —respondió Mugi. Mio ladeó su cabeza, confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar, a lo que Ritsu le mostró la nota que había recibido. De inmediato, la bajista tomó su teléfono y le marcó a su novio para preguntarte dónde se encontraba. Una vez obtenida esa información, se puso en marcha, seguida por sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, Yui se encontraba en el salón del club, en espera de sus amigas. Para matar el tiempo, decidió tomar a Guitah y practicar lo que Azusa, mediante las conversaciones por Skype que mantenían una vez por semana, le enseñaba. Durante dichas charlas, la gatita reveló que hizo ensayar en conjunto a Ui y Jun, con la excusa de que mejoraran su coordinación mientras Sumire perfeccionaba sus habilidades en la batería. Si bien, la menor de las Hirasawa protestó, ambas chicas hicieron lo que la líder de Wakaba Girls les dijo que hicieran.

Mio, Ritsu y Mugi entraron en la cafetería en busca de aquel chico de cabello castaño oscuro que estaba cenando en ese sitio, ya que sus habilidades culinarias no eran muy buenas. Al verlo, las tres chicas se acercaron a él.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto, Satoru? —preguntó Mio con voz firme mientras ponía la nota frente a él.

—"Mamorujun la Hateyui es Tama , tímido ItaruTomo su ausencia permanente de residencia en el valor RUSERA Hanareraka Satoruwatashi" ¿Qué es eso? ¿Nueva letra para una canción? —preguntó el chico con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Ritsu comenzó a reír por lo bajo, imaginando a Mio o a Yui cantando aquel sinsentido. La bajista suspiró, girando la nota para que su novio pudiera leerla correctamente. Al hacerlo, Satoru reconoció la letra de la persona que la había escrito.

—Significa que Fujiko no me ha superado —dijo con una extraña voz.

—¿Quién es Fujiko? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Mi exnovia. Terminé con ella porque es demasiado celosa y comenzaba a ponerse agresiva.

—Toma nota, Mio —intervino Ritsu con tono burlón, ganándose que la zurda le golpeara.

—Será mejor que hable con ella y vuelva a dejarle las cosas claras. Por cierto, ¿no tienen que ensayar para el reto de Wada? —Ante esta pregunta, las tres chicas asintieron. Mio se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla y partió junto a sus amigas hacia el salón del club.

Minutos después, Satoru se dirigía hacia una residencia que no era la suya. Llevaba consigo la nota que su novia le había entregado y tenía una inusual cara de pocos amigos. Al llegar a su destino, golpeó la puerta en espera de la persona a la que fue a ver.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué estás amenazando a mi novia, Fujiko Hinata!? —dijo inmediatamente al ver que la propietaria de aquella residencia habría la puerta.

—¡¿Tu novia?! ¡Esa tipa no te merece, Satoru! ¡Déjala y regresa conmigo, la única que realmente te ama!

—¡Deja tu obsesión, por favor! Lo nuestro no funcionó por tus patológicos celos. ¡Me alejaste incluso de mis amigos hombres!

—Porque incluso ellos tenían miradas sospechosas hacia ti. —Satoru suspiró resignado al escuchar esto.

—Definitivamente discutir contigo es una perdida de tiempo, Fujiko. Solo mantente alejada de mi novia o me veré forzado a tomar medidas. —Tras decir esto, el joven Koizumi se dirigió a su residencia, haciendo caso omiso a los suplicantes gritos de su exnovia. Esta chica era bonita, pero con un carácter casi imposible de manejar, lo que llevó al fracaso su relación con el ahora novio de Mio.

Era el día señalado, el día en el que, por primera vez, Houkago Tea Time se enfrentaba a otra banda. Siendo un evento nocturno, prácticamente todo el cuerpo estudiantil estaba presente. Los integrantes del club pertenecientes a las otras bandas estaban a la expectativa, especialmente por el cuarteto al que no habían visto ensayar en serio.

Akira se veía confiada, sonriendo de forma victoriosa, pareciendo arrogante ante la vista de sus compañeros. No era que pensara que ya había ganado antes de participar, sino que el objetivo principal de su reto, la reunión de HTT, ya estaba alcanzado. Por tal motivo, se relajó un poco, decidiendo divertirse, aunque sin querer perder.

Mugi, Satoru y Sachi Hayashi, bajista de Onna Gumi y compañera de facultad de Mio y su novio, colaboraban en la parte logística, llevando del salón del club al auditorio instrumentos, amplificadores, micrófonos y cables. Tanto el joven Koizumi como la amiga de Akira estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de la heredera Kotobuki, quien movía los equipos más pesados sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Koizumi-san, ¿no crees que pueden pensar mal de ti por ayudarnos? Ya sabes, favorecer a la banda de tu novia y eso —pregunto la rubia.

—Pocos saben de mi noviazgo con Mio, Kotobuki, así que estará bien. Además, por ética, debo ser imparcial. Lo más que puedo hacer a su favor es desearles suerte.

—Me alegra que pienses así. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tu ex?

—Sigue obsesionada conmigo, pero ya le advertí que deje en paz a Mio o tomaré medidas.

—¿Qué clase de medidas, Koizumi-san?

—Medidas legales, por supuesto. No quiero que ella lastime a Mio de ninguna manera.

—Entiendo. Aunque creo que deberías tomar esas medidas antes de que ella siquiera piense en actuar. Al menos eso haría yo si alguien estuviera molestando a Ricchan para alejarla de mí.

El tiempo siguió su curso y la hora del evento había llegado. Las siete chicas participantes estaban nerviosas ante la batalla en al que se iban a enfrentar, especialmente porque no tenían claras las reglas. Sí, Akira fue la que hizo el reto, pero dejó en manos de la presidenta Yoshii todo el tema legal, con el fin de no tener ninguna ventaja injusta. Kana subió al escenario del auditorio dispuesta a dar inicio a la batalla.

—Compañeros, sean bienvenidos a esta inédita batalla entre dos de las bandas de primer año. Estas bandas compiten por su permanencia en el club, así que esta batalla es de vida o muerte. Para hacer esto más justo, nuestro profesor de música de la facultad de artes, Haruhisa Matsumoto, será el encargado de calificar a ambas bandas y definir a a ganadora. Como Onna Gumi fue quien hizo el reto, la primera banda en tocar será Houkago Tea Time.

Las luces del escenario se tornaron de un tenue color rosa mientras las chicas subían al escenario, apagándose completamente cuando la presidenta abandonó la tarima. Un expectante silencio invadía el recinto en espera de que los instrumentos comenzaran a emitir sus notas. La espera dio la impresión de ser eterna, pero solo transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que el acompasado sonido de la guitarra reemplazara aquel silencio, seguido por el bajo, el teclado y la batería. Las primeras notas de Singing causaron furor entre los alumnos, emoción que aumentó con la voz de Mio. Akira notó que Yui estaba tocando ligeramente diferente a como lo hizo en la audición, deduciendo que esos arreglos eran de otra persona. Aun así, estaba sonando perfectamente. Al finalizar su interpretación, Houkago Tea Time fue ovacionado y Haruhisa les otorgó un 9.7 como calificación.

—Bien, Houkago Tea Time dio un golpe contundente en esta batalla. ¿Cómo responderá Onna Gumi? ¡Averigüémoslo! —Con estas palabras, Kana dio paso a la presentación de la banda de Akira.

Nuevamente las luces estaban apagadas y reinaba el silencio, hasta que el sonido de las baquetas golpeándose entre sí indicó el inicio de Rose. Akira lucía seria mientras tocaba, mostrando una gran técnica. Al momento de cantar, manejó de gran manera los matices de su voz. Mio y Yui veían al trío con asombro, ya que parecían haber mejorado mucho desde la audición. Finalizado el tema, una nueva ovación se escuchó en el auditorio mientras el profesor Matsumoto daba su calificación: 9.8.

—No puede ser —susurró Ritsu, impotente al conocer ese resultado que indicaba su derrota. Cayó de rodillas, derramando dolorosas lágrimas de frustración ante ese resultado. Rápidamente, su novia y sus amigas la envolvieron en sus brazos, intentando consolarla.

—Bien, tengo una confesión que hacer —dijo Kana con tristeza—. Mentí cuando dije que la banda perdedora debía abandonar el club, y lo hice para darle más emoción a la batalla.

—¡Qué cruel eres, presidenta! —exclamaron a coro las 7 integrantes de ambas bandas.

—¿Eso significa que no habrá nada para la banda ganadora? —preguntó Akira.

—Te equivocas, Akira-chan —respondió la presidenta—. Sí hay un premio para las ganadoras y un castigo para las perdedoras: 15 minutos de ensayo.

—¡Explícate mejor, presidenta! —reclamó Mio

—Durante un mes Onna Gumi tendrá 15 minutos adicionales en su tiempo de ensayo, tiempo que se le descontará a HTT. Así de simple. —Tras estas palabras, las siete chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

—Supongo que de momento tomaremos el té de Mugi en la cafetería —dijo la baterista con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Ricchan —asintió Yui.

—Chicas, buen trabajo el de hoy. Realmente creí que nos vencer... —Akira se había acercado para darle unas palabras de aliento a HTT, que se vieron interrumpidas por un efusivo abrazo de Yui.

—¡Felicidades por tu victoria, Akira-chan!

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan melosa, Yui?! —Las quejas de la líder de Onna Gumi provocaron risas en sus compañeras y rivales, así como en los alumnos que las veían al estar aún en el escenario. Satoru se acercó a ellas y las felicitó por sus desempeños mientras abrazaba a su novia y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Cualquiera diría que de ahí en adelante vivirían tiempos de paz, pero alguien no quería eso.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: Me alegra que hayas estado feliz con el capítulo anterior.**

 **Fer: 1. Pues no, realmente fue una referencia de esa canción.  
2\. Y 2.5. Ok, parece que aprendí a jugar con tu tranquilidad sin involucrar a Nodoka. Gracias por tus aplausos.  
3\. Bienvenido al mundo de lo shippeos.  
4\. Mejor.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Sí, ya me hacía falta escribir algo feliz. En Internet hay varias, aunque no estén vivas. Sí, Yui es la ternura en persona. Mio puede ser bromista cuando lo desee. Y espero que pase algo para el décimo aniversario del manga, y que no sea otro trolleo de KyoAni, como pasó con el supuesto anuncio de la tercera temporada de Chuunibyou.**

 **Music-By-HY: Espero que hayas estado sola mientras leías, o te habrán mirado raro.**

 **Gasaicat: Gracias por leer esta historia, y Azusa es tierna, por eso Yui la abraza constantemente.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	11. Kioto

**Kioto**

Era un fin de semana diferente para Azusa, Ui y Jun. Como era costumbre para Sakuragaoka, las alumnas de tercero tenían un viaje escolar a Kioto, donde verían algunos lugares turísticos importantes, ya sea por la tradición o por su relevancia histórica. Tradicionalmente los alumnos iban organizados en grupos de 4, por lo que a las tres integrantes de Wakaba Girls se les unió Chiaki Sato, una chica de su clase que era amiga de la gatita desde secundaria, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

El viaje fue calmado. Las chicas hablaron de cosas triviales, algo que relajó a Azusa y Ui, quienes estaban algo nerviosas. Pero Jun se mostraba intranquila y a duras penas participaba en la conversación, algo inusual en ella.

Al llegar a al hotel donde se hospedarían y mientras Ui y Chiaki desempacaban sus cosas, Azusa encaró a Jun, preguntándole el porqué de su actitud, a lo que la bajista afirmó estar algo mareada. La pelinegra no creyó esto y quiso discutir, pero se vio envuelta por un par de brazos que ella identificó rápidamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Ui?

—Te ves algo estresada, así que quise relajarte, Azusa-chan —respondió la menor de las Hirasawa sin soltar a su amiga, quien suspiró resignada ante esta acción.

—Algo me dice que esa no es tu verdadera intención —dijo la gatita.

Luego de visitar algunos lugares turísticos, las chicas tenían un ligero tiempo libre en sus cuartos, por lo que decidieron invertirlo en un juego de mesa que Chiaki había llevado. El juego era en equipos de dos, por lo que Jun decidió hacer pareja con Azusa, dejando a Ui junto a la joven Sato. Mientras jugaban, la bajista recuperó su usual alegría y personalidad bromista, algo que alegró a sus compañeras de banda. Al final, el equipo Suzuki-Nakano se alzó con la victoria.

Después de cenar, mientras las chicas se preparaban para pasar la noche, la gatita recibió un mensaje de Sumire, quejándose de que aquel día Sawako había estado incontrolable, usándolas como modelos para sus nuevos diseños. La líder de Wakaba Girls suspiró al leer esto. Creía que la profesora actuaría más seriamente en ese año, pero no era así. Más de una vez tuvo que levantar la voz para controlarla, lo que, desde la confesión de Ui, era sinónimo de ser abrazada por la menor de las Hirasawa.

—¡Vaya que eres popular como presidenta, Azusa-chan! —exclamó Ui tras leer el mensaje detrás de su compañera, acto acompañado de un abrazo.

—¡No digas esas cosas, Ui! ¡Y suéltame, por favor! —Mientras la presidenta se quejaba, Jun y Chiaki reían al ver aquella escena.

Luego de que los profesores dieran la orden de irse a dormir, ya con las luces apagadas, Azusa recibió un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de Yui, informando sobre la derrota que HTT había sufrido aquel día.

 **«Parece que el tiempo de inactividad que tuvieron les pasó factura»** escribió la pelinegra.

 **«Puede ser, aunque creo que lo que nos hizo perder fue tu ausencia, Azu-nyan».**

 **«Déjame dudarlo, senpai. Ustedes cuatro trabajan muy bien juntas».**

 **«Lo sé, pero sonamos mejor cuando estamos todas las cinco».**

—¿Pasa algo, Azusa? —preguntó Chiaki al ver a su compañera con el móvil en la mano.

—Nada grave. Yui-senpai me contó que perdieron una batalla de bandas que hicieron en la universidad.

—Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en ellas, Azusa. Ahora eres la líder de Wakaba Girls. Houkago Tea Time es pasado. Además, siempre has querido ser música profesional, y espero que sigas con ese sueño.

—No malentiendas las cosas, Chiaki. Wakaba Girls es una escuela para Sumire y Nao. Estoy segura de que ellas continuarán con el club después de que me gradúe y tendrán su propia banda. Además, Houkago Tea Time sigue viva como banda y ellas esperan con brazos abiertos a que vaya a su misma universidad y regrese con ellas, y eso es lo que planeo hacer. Es obvio que quiero ser profesional, pero quiero serlo a su lado, porque, desde la primera vez que las vi y las escuché en el escenario, supe que estamos destinadas a algo grande.

—¡Huy, qué amor! Si alguien te escuchara, diría que estás enamorada de alguna de ellas.

—¡Pues lo estoy! —Chiaki se sorprendió al escuchar esa declaración, pero cuando quiso decir algo, una profesora les llamó la atención por continuar despiertas.

A la mañana siguiente, Azusa despertó antes de que el despertador sonase, lo que le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que había conversado con Chiaki. De repente, Ui se levantó asustada, gritando que se le había hecho tarde para preparar el desayuno, hecho que despertó a su compañeras. La gatita logró calmarla, recordándole que no estaban en casa.

Tan pronto como terminaron de desayunar, salieron rumbo a aquel mismo zoológico que Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi habían visitado el año anterior. Allí interactuaron con los monos, se tomaron fotos y compraron algunos recuerdos para ellas, sus familiares y amigos.

Luego, fueron a un karaoke, donde Jun retó a Azusa a cantar Wonderful World. La gatita aceptó el reto y canto como si ella fuese la intérprete original de la canción. Tras esto, las necesidades fisiológicas de la pelinegra hicieron que ella abandonara la sala en la que se encontraban. Cuando ella se disponía a salir del baño, chocó con otra persona que también salía. Al disculparse, no podía creer lo que veía.

—¿Yui-senpai?

—¡Azu-nyan! —Yui, sin dudarlo, abrazó a la pelinegra, quien correspondió al abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estamos en el viaje a Kioto del tercer año. Hoy es el día en que las alumnas estamos por nuestra cuenta, así que Ui, Chiaki, Jun y yo vinimos aquí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Vine con algunos compañeros de la facultad, celebrando la victoria de Akira-chan.

—¿No te molesta? Ella te venció.

—No. No hay rencores entre nosotras. Además, en juego largo hay desquite. Estoy segura de que tendremos más batallas a lo largo de nuestras carreras.

—Me sorprende lo competitiva que puedes llegar a ser, senpai. ¿Mio-senpai y las demás también están aquí?

—No. Ricchan y Mugi-chan están en el cine y Mio-chan está estudiando con su novio.

—Quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pero si yo no tengo novio, Azu-nyan. —La joven Nakano suspiró al escuchar esta respuesta—. Además, normalmente estudio con Akira-chan, y si ella está celebrando, no debo preocuparme.

—Sigues tomándote las cosas a la ligera. —Tras decir esto, Azusa salió del baño, seguida por la castaña.

—Azu-nyan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a enamorarte de mí?

—Desde los ensayos de YuiAzu. Verte con esa determinación fue lo que desencadenó mis sentimientos, aunque tardé mucho tiempo en aceptarlos.

—¿Por eso actuaste tan distante conmigo en Londres?

—En parte, pero era más por miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿A qué?

—A que repitieras tercero. Admito que parte de mí no quería que te graduaras, pero, si eso hubiese pasado, me sentiría como un obstáculo en tu camino. Ese miedo se incrementó cuando vi "Azu-nyan love" en ese cuaderno que llevaste a Londres. —Azusa detuvo su marcha, ya que algunas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, nublándole la vista—. Realmente pensé que cometerías esa locura para no dejarme sola.

—Pero no pasó eso, Azu-nyan —dijo Yui, abrazando con ternura a la gatita—. Ese cuaderno era para escribir ideas para lo que ahora es Tenshi ni Fureta yo. —Ambas guardaron silencio un rato, manteniendo aquel abrazo.

—Senpai, quiero intentarlo —afirmó la pelinegra, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Intentar qué?

—Tener una relación contigo, aunque sea a distancia.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Azusa-chan! —exclamó Ui, quien, notando la tardanza de su compañera, había salido a buscarla—. ¡Las relaciones a distancia están condenadas al fracaso! Tú mereces a alguien que siempre esté a tu lado, no que esté a kilómetros de distancia.

—Ui, por favor, ríndete. Mi corazón tomó una decisión. Lamento mucho no poder corresponderte, pero no puedo verte como algo diferente a una gran amiga. Amo a Yui-senpai y eso no va a cambiar.

—Te lo dije antes, Ui, la decisión es de Azu-nyan. Créeme que yo estaba dispuesta a dar un paso al costado si te hubiese escogido. —Yui tenía sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz con la idea de estar en una relación amorosa con Azusa, pero le dolía ver a su hermanita sufrir y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por eso. Unos ojos violeta veían la escena desde las sombras, sintiendo compasión por la menor de las Hirasawa.

—No quiero... —Ui, sorpresivamente, corrió en dirección a la pareja, abrazando a ambas chicas—. No quiero que me odien. No quiero perderlas. Soy una chiquilla enamorada que ahora sufre por el desamor. Onee-chan, creí que podría competir contra ti, pero...

—Ui —interrumpió Yui—, ¿cómo voy a odiar a mi amada hermanita? Jamás podré odiar a la personita que siempre me ha cuidado, que siempre ha soportado mis locuras y torpezas. Aún sigo sin saber cómo pagar todo lo que haces por mí. Ten por seguro que siempre te amaré y quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Sabes, Ui? —intervino Azusa—, eres una amiga muy especial para mí y te tengo un gran aprecio. Fue muy doloroso para mí saber que tendría que elegir entre alguna de ustedes y no hubiese querido hacerlo, pero en el corazón no se manda. Lo último que quisiera es que tú te alejaras de mí. Creo fervientemente que una verdadera amistad puede superar cualquier obstáculo, pero entenderé si te distancias.

Las tres chicas estuvieron abrazadas un rato, hasta que Jun dio aviso a sus compañeras de que debían regresar al hotel. Yui se despidió de ellas con una seña de manos, tratando de ocultar su tristeza. Yendo a la salida del karaoke, se encontró con Akira, quien notó el depresivo aura que la rodeaba.

—¿Problemas con tu novia, Yui?

—Aún no es mi novia, Akira-chan. Y solo pasó lo inevitable: Azu-nyan rechazó a Ui, mandándola a la friendzone. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?

—Porque así vale la pena luchar por él. Obvio que no siempre se puede tener a quien se quiere, pero tarde o temprano llegará la persona indicada. —La castaña veía con asombro a la pelinegra, de quien no esperaba escuchar algo así. —¿Qué me ves, Yui? También tengo corazón, ¿sabes?

—Maeda-senpai te trae loquita, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mayor de las Hirasawa con tono pícaro, a lo que Akira solo pudo responder con un «cállate».

En la noche, mientras Chiaki, Ui y Jun dormían, Azusa veía el firmamento a través de la ventana de la habitación mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió aquella tarde. "Ui no merece sufrir de esa forma. Ella es una gran persona, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Si alguien merece ser feliz es ella, pero..."

—¿No puedes dormir, Azusa-chan? —preguntó la menor de las Hirasawa, levantándose de su futón tallándose los ojos.

—Mis pensamientos y la culpa me lo impiden.

—Nadie manda en el corazón. No deberías sentirte culpable.

—Lo sé, pero es inevitable. Especialmente cuando fui yo quien rechazó a una persona tan maravillosa como tú lo eres, Ui. Realmente no creo poder disculparme contigo por eso.

—Estaré bien, Azusa-chan, no te preocupes por eso. No eres la única en el mundo y no siempre se puede obtener lo que se quiere. Ya encontraré alguien a quien amar como tú y Onee-chan lo hacen mutuamente.

—Ui...

—Seguimos siendo amigas, ¿verdad?

—Es lo único que puedo darte. Si tú crees que puedes soportar el tener solo mi amistad, cuenta con ella.

—¿Sabes? Me marcó lo que dijiste en la tarde sobre la amistad. Y creo que la friendzone no es tan mala, especialmente cuando la amistad llega a ser tan fuerte. Mio-san y Ritsu-san son un ejemplo de eso.

—¿Cómo sabes de ellas?

—Onee-chan me lo contó todo. Y quiero que nuestra relación sea como la de ellas dos, y me esforzaré por lograrlo. —Una gran y brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ui mientras decía estas palabras, lo que hizo que Azusa se sintiera mejor consigo misma.

—Igual yo, Ui —dijo la gatita sonriendo también.

A primera hora del día siguiente, ambas se comunicaron con Yui para darle a conocer la decisión que habían tomado. La guitarrista se alegró mucho por eso y, con energías renovadas y una gran sonrisa, inició una nueva semana de clases en la universidad. Pero mientras para ella la vida sonreía, a una de sus compañeras de banda le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: Aquí continuamos. Y ya lo leí.**

 **Fer: 1. Esa línea dijo todo.  
2\. Aclarando que es Ryotaru Kousaka, no Ryotaru Akiyama. Y falta poco para volver a ver a la senpai.  
3\. Ok, te dejé sin palabras.  
4\. Nuevamente, gracias.  
5\. Creo que ya estás aprendiendo a manejarlo. Hay gente a la que le gustan los riesgos, quítales eso y se aburrirán.  
6\. Es gracioso porque es cierto.**

 **Music-By-HY: oh, que bien. ME alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo.**

 **LSTDd Wen: Eso me recuerda que voy a empezar a corregirlo (Budokan). Y yo también siento eso, vi en una página que HTT es el verdadero significado de la amistad y concuerdo con eso. Y, sí, esos solos son de la pelinegra junto con otros más. Los roles de Yui y Azusa en las guitarras están algo errados, especialmente porque la wikia no le da el crédito a la gatita por sus solos. No hay una guitarra líder y rítmica, sino una primera y segunda, ambas haciendo solos. Y aquí está el nuevo episodio, gracias por tu (im)paciencia.**

 **La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Ritsu, por lo que ampliaré un poco la salida a cine que Yui mencionó hoy.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	12. Doble Cita

**Doble Cita**

Luego del pequeño traspiés que significó la derrota en el reto de Akira, las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time se disponían a retomar sus actividades normales en un día domingo: Mio y Mugi, estudiar; Yui y Ritsu, flojear. Tanto la rubia como la pelinegra reprendieron, cada una a su estilo, a las castañas por esa actitud perezosa. Pero, cuando parecía que que las más responsables del cuarteto habían logrado convencer a sus amigas, un compañero de la facultad de Yui "arruinó" todo.

—Hirasawa, ¿te gustaría venir a celebrar la victoria de Wada con nosotros a un karaoke esta tarde?

—Claro, me encantaría —respondió emocionada la guitarrista.

—¡No puedes, Yui! ¡Tienes que estudiar! —exclamó Mio—. Además, no creo que Akira vaya.

—¿Quién dice que no, Mio? —intervino la líder de Onna Gumi, sorprendiendo a la bajista—. No le veo nada de malo a divertirse un día. Además, estoy supervisando los estudios de Yui, así que podré presionarla luego.

—Akira-chan mala —dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

—Te estoy diciendo que puedes venir al karaoke, Yui —suspiró Akira.

—¡Bien! Ya que Yui se irá de Karaoke, ¡tengamos una cita hoy, Mugi!

—Ricchan, si sigues con esa actitud, vas a reprobar.

—Pero Mugi, desde que somos novias no hemos tenido un día para nosotras como pareja. Sé la importancia de estudiar, pero también lo es mantener viva nuestra relación. —La baterista sujetaba las manos de la teclista mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, sabiendo que ella no podría negarse. Mio suspiró con resignación, diciendo que no se haría responsable si reprobaban y que iría a estudiar con Satoru.

Más tarde, Ritsu esperaba pacientemente a que Mugi terminara de arreglarse. Mientras lo hacía, veía una grabación de su presentación de la noche anterior con una sonrisa nostálgica. "Yui ha mejorado mucho, y su oído le ayuda a aprender cosas nuevas todo el tiempo. Definitivamente nos fue bien al obtener un 9.7, pero extraño tener dos guitarras en mi banda. Yui y Azusa hacen un magnífico equipo y se complementan muy bien" pensaba.

—Aún así, Yui-chan hizo una magnífica adaptación de dos a una guitarra, ¿no crees? —dijo Mugi, dando la impresión de estar leyendo la mente de su novia.

—Sí, tienes razón, y ese 9.7 lo demuestra. ¿Estás lista?

—Lista para dejarme llevar por tus locuras. —Diciendo esto, la teclista besó a la baterista.

Minutos después, la pareja observaba la cartelera de una sala de cine en busca de un título que ambas disfrutasen de ver. Por alguna razón, la película que Ritsu había visto con Mio aún seguía exhibiéndose, lo que le trajo algunos recuerdos.

—Quiero ver esta, Ricchan —dijo Mugi, señalando el cartel de una película que parecía ser de acción.

—Se ve interesante. Bien, compraré los boletos.

La película resultó ser un drama romántico ambientado en la segunda guerra mundial, algo que despertó el sentimentalismo de ambas. La química que desprendía la pareja protagonista, sumada a la compleja historia, fue algo que a Ritsu le sorprendió y gustó, estando cerca de derramar lágrimas cuando las cosas no iban bien en la pantalla. El hecho de que no tuviese final feliz hizo que Mugi llorara como una magdalena, viéndose envuelta por los brazos de su amada.

Tras salir del cine, la baterista invitó a su novia a un helado para ayudarla a superar los sentimientos generados por el filme. Mientras caminaban a la heladería, la castaña contaba chistes y anécdotas graciosas para hacer sonreír a su pareja, con resultados favorables. Al llegar a su destino, encontraron a dos personas que no creyeron ver en ese lugar aquel día.

—Parece que la chica estudiosa decidió salir a divertirse —dijo con tono de burla.

—No está mal tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando —afirmó Satoru, a lo que la castaña levantó su mano haciendo la v de la victoria.

—¡Tú siempre estás tomando un descanso, Ritsu! —regañó la bajista, algo que no se detuvo cuando vio la aún triste mirada de la teclista y ese ligero tono rojizo que tenían sus ojos—. ¿Y qué le hiciste a Mugi?

—Me llevó a ver una película con final triste, es todo. Pero gracias por preocuparse, Mio-chan —intervino Mugi.

—Ritsu, solo a ti se te ocurre invitar a la chica enamorada del amor por excelencia a ver una película dramática.

—De hecho, ella fue la que escogió ese título, Mio —se defendió Ritsu, a lo que la rubia asintió. La bajista las miró confundida.

—Como estaba ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial, creí que era de acción, el genero favorito de Ricchan, pero me equivoqué. Aun así, me gustó esa película. —Mugi sonreía como usualmente lo hacía al decir estas palabras.

—Oigan, chicas. Ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿por qué no hacemos una cita doble?

—Parece que alguien quiere presumir su falso harem. A mí no me engañas, Koizumi.

—¡No soy esa clase de hombre, Tainaka! Yo le soy fiel a una sola persona, y esa persona es Mio. —Mientras decía esto, Satoru tomó la mano izquierda de Mio, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Sí, claro. Eso explica los descontrolados celos de tu ex, Koizumi —dijo Ritsu con un tono sarcástico. Como respuesta, recibió un coscorrón por parte de la zurda, quien olvidó soltar la mano de su novio, por lo que, técnicamente, ambos golpearon a la baterista.

Un rato después, los 4 se encontraban en una cafetería, conversando sobre la universidad, la batalla del día anterior y otras cosas. Ocasionalmente, Mio y Satoru dejaban salir su lado cursi, a lo que las otras dos chicas respondían fingiendo tocar unos violines.

—Parece que Kotobuki disfruta seguirle el juego a Tainaka —comentó el chico.

—Desde que se conocieron ha sido así —suspiró la pelinegra—. Ritsu hace salir el lado rebelde de Mugi.

—Es que Ricchan es muy divertida —sonrió la rubia—. Créanme que la vida de la alta sociedad y todos sus protocolos son muy aburridos. Ustedes llenaron de color mi grisácea vida.

—Si tú lo dices... —dijeron Ritsu, Satoru y Mio en coro.

Tras salir de la cafetería, Mugi y Ritsu decidieron regresar a sus residencias, ya que la rubia consideró que ya se habían divertido lo suficiente y que debían estudiar, aunque fuese un poco. Por su parte, Mio y Satoru quisieron extender un poco más su cita, yendo a un monte cercano para ver las estrellas. El camino desde la cafetería era corto, por lo que lo recorrieron a pie, tomados de la mano.

Al llegar a la falda del monte, una pareja llamó la atención de Mio. Eran dos chicas, una pelinegra con un gran parecido a la bajista y la otra de cabello castaño que le recordó a Yui. Ambas iban tomadas de la mano, sonriéndose mutuamente. Aquellos ojos grises que veía a la pareja se llenaron de ternura.

—El amor está en el aire, ¿verdad, Mio? —preguntó Satoru, también mirando a aquellas chicas.

—Así parece.

Luego de esto, ambos subieron el monte, hasta llegar a un pequeño mirador cerca de la cima. Mio miraba admirada el paisaje nocturno, mientras una gran sonrisa invadía su rostro.

—¡Es hermoso, Satoru!

—No tanto como tú, Mio. —Mientras decía esto, el castaño abrazaba a su novia por la espalda.

—¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan romántico, tan cariñoso, tan especial conmigo...

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mi novia y deseo hacerte ver lo mucho que te quiero y que seas feliz cada segundo que estés a mi lado.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Mio giró para ver el rostro del chico—. O harás que me enamore de ti.

—Ese es el plan, nena. —Con la complaciente sonrisa de la bajista, ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Ella sentía que ese momento era como un sueño. Todo el romance que consumió de los libros por años se quedaba corto en comparación a todo lo que sentía en aquel instante. Por su parte, Satoru tenía sensaciones que no había experimentado antes. Cada beso que se daban se sentía como el primero y eso le encantaba. Ambos deseaban que esos momentos duraran para siempre.

Mientras tanto, Mugi y Ritsu entraban en la residencia de la rubia, quien tenía la intención de estudiar. Pero la baterista tenía otros planes, cuya realización comenzó inmediatamente su novia cerró la puerta, tomando con delicadeza su rostro y besándola suave y seductoramente. La tecladista quería poner resistencia, pero amaba tanto el contacto entre sus labios que correspondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Ricchan, tenemos que estudiar —logró decir al momento en que se separaron para tomar aire.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero eso tendrá que esperar. —Dicho esto, Ritsu volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de su amada, mientras que la acariciaba lentamente. Esto hizo que Mugi perdiera el control de sí misma, entregándose de lleno a la chica que tanto amaba.

Pero en otro lugar, una chica y un chico tenían una extraña conversación acerca de una relación fallida que ella quería revivir, sin importar por encima de quién tuviese que pasar.

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto? —preguntó el joven—. Tu amado Koizumi podría odiarte si se entera de que también estás detrás de esto.

—Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, Kageyama. Estoy haciendo esto por su bien. Nadie más que yo puede amar a Satoru, es por eso que accedí a ayudarte. Aunque no comprendo qué es lo que le vez a esa Akiyama.

—Eso es porque no eres hombre ni lesbiana. Mio Akiyama es, de lejos, la mujer más linda de la universidad. Una belleza como ella no puede ser novia de cualquiera.

—Y por eso quieres meterla en tu harem, ¿no es así?

—¡Exacto! —Una escalofriante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquella persona. La chica se sintió intimidada ante este gesto.

—Aunque no entiendo el porqué de un plan tan complejo. Yo, de ti, la secuestrada y ya.

—Esa no es mi forma de actuar, Hinata. Quiero que Mio esté a mi lado por su propia voluntad, no quiero traumatizarla con esa experiencia.

—Qué patético romanticismo tienes, Kageyama —dijo la chica mientras iniciaba la ejecución del plan, posteando una foto en la cuenta de Twitter de la universidad, tras haberla hackeado.

Al día siguiente, Ritsu abría lentamente sus ojos, queriendo no hacerlo para que la paz que sentía en aquel instante no la abandonara huyendo de los afanes de aquel día. Al acomodarse para intentar continuar con su sueño, sintió la calidez de la piel desnuda de un cuerpo ajeno, sobresaltándose antes de recordar lo vivido la noche anterior. Lentamente, como temiendo despertar a su compañera, giró para apreciarla. Suavemente, acomodó algunos cabellos dorados que traviesamente invadían el rostro de su princesa mientras admiraba esa sonrisa que iluminaba su vida.

Tras varios minutos, que para la baterista parecieron solo segundos, la alarma de su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tan rápido como pudo, detuvo aquel sonido que le recordaba que debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Antes de levantarse, como era su costumbre, revisó sus redes sociales en busca de algo interesante o gracioso. Pero lo que vio fue algo que le disgustó tanto, que un fuerte gruñido abandonó su boca.

—¿Pasa algo, Ricchan? —preguntó Mugi mientras terminaba de despertarse.

—Algo que no quiero creer que sea cierto, pero de serlo, haría sufrir a Mio.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: aquí está el capítulo. Espero que las escenas Mugitsu te hayan gustado.**

 **Fer: 1. Lo siento, solo me basé en datos estadísticos al escribir eso.  
2\. Esa era la idea.  
3\. Tu corazón late acelerado por ella mientras yo espero ver cómo KyoAni cierra la historia.  
4\. Vaya imagen mental me he hecho**

 **Music-By-HY: ¿diabólico yo, Susy? Actualizo los domingos en la tarde, no es mi culpa que leas a esas horas.**

 **LSTDd Wen: me alegra saber que fui de ayuda en algo. Prepárate para odiar a alguien más de mis personajes ficticios. Y a Yui y a Azusa las une el hilo rojo del destino.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Ok, eso es algo normal para todo estudiante. Y sí, ya todo se resolvió entre ellas, aunque la participación de Ui aún no termina. A mí también me cae bien, por eso la uso. Y sé que hay gente que shippea a Akira con Yui, pero la presencia de Maeda en el manga me lo impide.**

 **En otras noticias, publiqué una entrevista a Ritsu, espero que la lean. Aclaro que dicha entrevista está situada en el universo de Road to Budokan.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	13. Desconfianza

**Desconfianza**

«Hoy ocurrirá algún desastre» era la premisa que, en tono de broma, Akira y otros compañeros de la facultad de Yui sostenían al ver a la castaña levantada inusualmente temprano. La guitarrista de HTT se excusó diciendo que había puesto el despertador en la hora equivocada, ocultando lo vivido con su Ui y Azusa el día anterior (algo que solo Akira conocía, aunque sin saber su resolución).

Finalizada su primera clase, la líder de Onna Gumi llevó a la mayor de las Hirasawa a un lugar poco transitado para preguntarle si sabía cómo continuaban las cosas entre las guitarristas de Wakaba Girls.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ellas, Akira-chan?

—Porque quiero ser quien borre esa sonrisa de tu cara cada vez que te derrote, pero debes tenerla para poder hacerlo. Así que me aseguro de que tu vida personal esté bien. —Yui miraba confundida a Akira, tanto por lo que acababa de decir, como por lo poco que le entendió.

—Si sigues así de confusa, terminarás sola y amargada toda tu vida, Akira-chan.

—¡Ese no es tu asunto, Hirasawa! Solo responde lo que te pregunté.

—Azu-nyan y Ui llegaron a un acuerdo y se esforzarán por tener una amistad tan fuerte como la de Ricchan y Mio-chan. —La expresión de la pelinegra cambió cuando la castaña mencionó a la bajista.

—¡Yui, tenemos problemas! —exclamó Ritsu, corriendo hacia las guitarristas junto a Mugi.

—¿Qué sucede, chicas?

—Mira esto. —La baterista mostró en su teléfono una foto en donde se veía a Satoru besando a otra persona, cuyos rasgos físicos eran irreconocibles al estar en las sombras.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Debe ser un montaje! ¡Mio-chan no merece que le hagan esto!

—¡Ya lo sé, Yui! Si esto resulta ser verídico, le romperé la cara a Koizumi y le meteré mis baquetas hasta lo más profundo de su intestino grueso.

—¡Ricchan, cuida tu vocabulario! —regañó Mugi.

—¿Mio ya sabe de esto? —preguntó Akira.

—No lo sé. He intentado comunicarme con ella, pero no me contesta. Fui tanto a su residencia como a la de Koizumi y ninguno dio rastros de vida. Estoy preocupada.

—Mio-chan es muy responsable como para faltar a clases —complementó Mugi a las palabras de la baterista—. Iré a buscarla en su facultad.

—Te acompaño, Mugi-chan. —Tanto Yui como la rubia corrieron hacia el edificio.

—Bien. Tengo amigos en el club de fotografía, hablaré con ellos para que averigüen si la foto es un montaje o no.

—Gracias, Akira. Supongo que iré a clase, aunque no creo atender mucho en el estado en el que estoy. —Ritsu suspiró con pesadez. Una parte de ella no quería cree que lo que estaba sucediendo fuese real. " _«Yo le soy fiel a una sola persona, y esa persona es Mio»_. Por tu bien espero que no nos hayas mentido con esas palabras, Koizumi".

Mio y Satoru intentaban estudiar con normalidad, pero tenían la sensación de que los veían de una forma extraña. La noche anterior, luego de ver las estrellas, el joven Koizumi invitó a su novia a la casa de sus padres, quienes los recibieron con mucho agrado. Debido a la hora, debieron quedarse ahí para pasar la noche. En la mañana se quedaron dormidos, por lo que salieron a prisa, logrando llegar sobre el tiempo a la universidad para su primera clase. Por esa razón, no habían visto aquella foto que rondaba por las redes sociales.

Mugi y Yui llegaron minutos antes de que la clase finalizara. Ambas tenían esas horas libres, por eso accedieron a buscar a la bajista y su novio. Una vez que el profesor abandonó el aula, ellas entraron y observaron a todos los que estaban allí.

—¿Yui? ¿Mugi? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó la bajista al verlas.

—¡Mio-chan, malas noticias! —exclamó la guitarrista.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron ambos con voz preocupada.

—¡Una foto de Koizumi-san besando a otra persona anda rondando por las redes sociales!

Tan rápido como pudieron, Mio y Satoru verificaron la veracidad de la información recibida por parte de la rubia. Al ver esa foto, ambos fruncieron el ceño, sintiendo ira, tristeza y (en el caso de Mio) decepción. En el fondo del salón, una persona observaba esta escena, apoyando los codos sobre su pupitre y juntando sus manos a la altura de su rostro entrecruzando sus dedos, ocultando así una sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Debe ser una broma. Satoru no podría... ¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! —exclamó Mio con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abandonaba el aula corriendo, seguida por Mugi. Instantes después, Satoru también salió del salón, tomando la dirección contraria a la de su novia, algo que a Yui le pareció extraño.

—¿No vas a ir con Mio-chan, Koizumi-san? —preguntó la guitarrista al alcanzarlo.

—Dudo que ella quiera verme ahora, debe tener un gran conflicto interno y yo solo lo agravaría —suspiró desanimado—. Además, debo confrontar mis sospechas.

—No creo que debas hacerlo, podrías meterte en serios problemas.

—No te preocupes, Hirasawa. No pasará de una advertencia para que ella sepa que no volveré a su lado. —Dicho esto, Satoru continuó su camino. Yui no estaba segura de creer aquellas palabras, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

Mio estaba encerrada en el salón del club, derramando dolorosas lágrimas. No quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo, quería confiar en Satoru, pero esa imagen se veía demasiado real. No quería hablar con nadie, pero Mugi continuaba insistiendo, con sus manos adoloridas de tanto golpear la puerta.

Cansada de esto, la rubia tomó una decisión extrema, derribando de una patada aquel rectángulo de madera que la separaba de su amiga. Esta estruendosa acción asustó a la bajista, quien veía con pánico cómo la heredera Kotobuki se acercaba a ella poco a poco. Ese acercamiento se convirtió en un tierno abrazo, tan necesario para la zurda.

Satoru caminaba con paso firme, dirigiéndose a un aula en específico. Al llegar ahí, dándose cuenta de que el profesor aún no terminaba su clase, se sentó en el piso a esperar pacientemente, sorprendiéndose de que una chica se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Koizumi? —preguntó ella.

—Vine a hablar con la persona que creo que fue la que me metió en problemas. ¿Qué hay de ti, Tainaka?

—Me comenzó a doler la cabeza debido al estrés que me produce lo que está pasando.

—Imagina cómo estoy en este momento. Mio te necesita en este instante.

—Lo sé. Iré a buscarla. Por cierto, más te vale que esa foto sea falsa.

—Si no lo es, puedes matarme, o torturarme de la forma que prefieras. —Ritsu le miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Koizumi?

—Completamente. Es lo que merecería si fuese culpable.

—Bien, tomaré tu palabra. ¿Sabes? En este momento debería de estar golpeándote por cada lágrima que Mio debe estar derramando a causa de este asunto, pero creo en tu inocencia. Es raro que te diga esto en un momento así; nos conocimos recién inició el semestre, pero sé que eres un buen chico y me inspiras confianza. No me defraudes, Satoru Koizumi. —Tras decir esto, la baterista se puso de pie, dispuesta a buscar a su mejor amiga.

En ese momento, los alumnos que estaban dentro del salón comenzaron a salir. Ayame se acercó a la chica de ojos ámbar dorado y le entregó las notas que tomó en su ausencia. Por su parte, Satoru vio a la persona al a que había ido a buscar, encarándola sin importarle que todos podían verlos.

—¡Mas te vale que no estés detrás de esto, Fujiko!

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—¡No te hagas la desentendida cuando ya TODA la universidad lo sabe! ¡Acepta de una buena vez que me perdiste! Porque no importa lo que hagas, ¡NO VOLVERÉ CONTIGO! —Satoru giró para marcharse, pero Fujiko le tomó del brazo para impedirlo.

—Digas lo que digas, tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Quien quiera que esté detrás de esa situación, te está haciendo un favor...

—¿¡Haciéndome ver como el malo del paseo!? ¡¿Alimentando el estúpido estereotipo de que los hombres vamos tras cualquier cara bonita y que no tenemos sentimientos!? Por favor, no creas que voy a tragarme ese cuento. —Dicho esto y liberándose de la chica, el castaño se alejó de aquel lugar.

"Koizumi-san da miedo cuando se enoja, pero tiene razón. Por el bien de Mio-chan, debemos descubrir la verdad y revelarla" pensó Yui tras observar esa escena.

Ritsu caminaba sin rumbo aparente por el campus. Quería ver a Mio, pero no sabía dónde buscarla. Además, las palabras de Satoru, tanto las que le dijo a ella como las que le gritó a su exnovia, daban vueltas por su mente. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cerca del salón del club y vio con sorpresa que la puerta había sido derribada. Al entrar ahí, vio a Mio y a Mugi conversando sobre lo sucedido. La bajista no estaba segura si confiar o no en su novio, ya que la foto se veía real.

—Mio —intervino la baterista—, confía en Koizumi. Persona como él son difíciles de hallar.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso? Viste esa foto y...

—Hablé con él hace poco, antes de que le reclamara a su ex, de quien sospecha que está detrás de esto. Al menos escúchalo, dale la oportunidad de que se defienda.

—Ritsu... No entiendo por qué haces esto. Tú eres la última persona en la que pensaba que podría defenderlo.

—Yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Pero si alguien me dice que se asumirá toda la responsabilidad de ser hallado culpable, debo darle mi voto de confianza.

—¡¿Qué te dijo exactamente?!

—Que, si la foto era real, podré matarlo o torturarlo de la forma en que prefiera. —Mio abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo debido al asombro que le causó escuchar eso—. Sí, también puse esa cara cuando me lo dijo.

—Koizumi-san debe estar muy enamorado de ti para decir eso, Mio-chan. Definitivamente alguien quiere separarlos y debemos impedirlo —intervino Mugi.

—Mi princesa tiene razón, Mio. Pero no estoy segura de que sea su ex quien haya planeado todo.

—¿Ahora también la defiendes a ella, Ritsu?

—No, Mio. Solo estoy usando la lógica. Su objetivo es que Koizumi vuelva con ella, y para eso debe separarlo de ti. La forma más eficaz, utilizando una supuesta infidelidad como método, es inculpándote, no a él.

—Lo que dice Ricchan tiene sentido.

—Bien, hablaré con él. Espero que ustedes tengan razón y todo sea un plan de terceros para separarnos.

Tras decir esto, Mio salió del salón, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y tratar de borrar los rastros que dejó su llanto. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó de otras alumnas varios comentarios sobre Satoru y el miedo que les dio verlo enojado. Si bien, algunas justificaban su enojo, otras estaban de parte de Fujiko, quien, según ellas, lloró amargamente después de su encuentro con él.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: ok... Creo que el capítulo de puro Mugitsu tendrá que esperar.**

 **Music-By-HY: Que leas de madrugada no me hace malvado... Aunque lo soy. Gracias por amar mi fic.**

 **Fer: 1. Wow, #GranHashtag  
2\. Sí, son ellas.  
3\. Ok, creo que tu tranquilidad se fue a... (completa la frase)**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	14. Actué como un idiota

**Actué como un idiota**

Las clases habían finalizado en medio de los rumores de lo sucedido aquel día. Satoru había recibido insultos de varias de sus compañeras, tanto por la supuesta infidelidad, como por sus fuertes palabras a Fujiko. Él no dio respuesta a nada de eso a sabiendas de que podría quedar aun peor parado ante ellas. Mio no le dirigió la palabra durante las horas lectivas, como acostumbraba, y sus horas libres las pasó con sus amigas. El joven Koizumi creyó que ella iría al salón del club y pasaría el resto del día con la banda, por lo que se dispuso a irse a su residencia. Cuando estaba saliendo de la universidad, una muy conocida voz femenina le llamó.

—Creí que no querrías hablarme, Mio.

—¿Te sientes culpable?

—Por tu sufrimiento. Sé quién soy y lo que he hecho, así que los rumores como tal me tienen sin cuidado. Pero me duele que sufras, Mio, más sabiendo que se me acusa de ello.

—Satoru, acepto que te sientas de esa forma, pero creo que actuaste muy pronto.

—Si lo dices por Fujiko, solo le dije la verdad. Sé que soné duro, pero ya es tiempo de que dé vuelta a la página y continúe su vida sin mí.

—Te comprendo. Pero superar a alguien con quien compartiste parte de tu vida no es fácil.

—Lo sé. Si ella no está de alguna forma involucrada, me disculparé.

—Bien.

—¿Estás enojada, Mio?

—No contigo, pero sí. No puedo creer que alguien quiera separarnos. ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Es nuestra vida, no la de los demás.

—Supongo que hay personas que no pueden ver felices a los demás. Entiendo tu enojo, pero eso no va a ayudarnos.

—¡Lo sé, Satoru! —Mio respiró profundamente al notar que había levantado la voz—. Pero es natural que ese sentimiento aparezca en estas situaciones. Lo mejor será golpear los intereses de esa persona.

—¿Cómo hacemos eso?

—Fácil. No les sigamos el juego, luchemos hasta el final por lo que sentimos. —Tras decir esto, la bajista besó tiernamente a su novio.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de un edificio de residencias, Fujiko golpeaba insistentemente una puerta, clamando que esta se abriera pronto. Desde dentro, una voz masculina preguntó su identidad. Cuando ella dio esa información, se le permitió el acceso.

—Se acabó, Kageyama. Renuncio a esto —dijo mientras entraba.

—¿Ahora te acobardas, Hinata? Tienes el apoyo de muchas chicas de la universidad, no puedes retroceder.

—¿De qué me sirve si Satoru me odia?

—Te lo advertí y no le diste importancia. Ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

—No importa. Para mí este plan finalizó. —Tras decir esto, Fujiko salió de aquella residencia, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Cegada por el deseo de recuperar a Satoru, no se dio cuenta hasta ahora que lo estaba lastimando. Ella se sabía merecedora de cada palabra que él le dirigió aquella tarde. Él fue su primera experiencia amorosa y creía que iba a ser eterno. Su propia inseguridad, manifestada a través de sus incontrolables celos, había jugado en su contra.

Caminó sin ánimo, subiendo las escaleras hasta la azotea del edificio. Había tomado una drástica decisión, ya que, para ella, vivir sin Satoru no era vivir. Estando cerca del borde, escuchó una dulce voz que cantaba cerca de ella.

— _kono monogatari no tsudzuki kore kara PEEJI ume you  
takusan no kiseki ga matteru konna nani genai ichinichi  
atarashii MERODII wo kuchizusa'n de miru'n da_

Se trataba de Yui, quien tenía unos audífonos puestos y tocaba a Guitah mientras cantaba. Fujiko la observó atentamente mientras escuchaba aquella canción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la guitarrista al percatarse de la presencia de la otra chica.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte. ¿No sería mejor que practicaras en tu residencia?

—Sí. Pero mi vecina es algo ruidosa cuando está con su novio...

—¡No des más detalles, Hirasawa! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, vine a ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento.

—¿Solo por un chico?

—No es un chico, es la persona que estaba destinada a ser el amor de mi vida. Ahora que él me odia, no tengo razones para vivir.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de algo así? Nadie sabe lo que le depara el destino. Koizumi-san es un buen chico, pero no es el único.

—No me interesa. Tú nunca entenderás lo que se siente estar enamorada y no querer separarse de esa persona; de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de que permanezca a tu lado.

—No, nunca lo entenderé, porque eso no es amor. Al hacer "lo imposible", estás indicando que no confías ni en esa persona ni en ti misma. El amor y la confianza van de la mano. Ninguno de los integrantes de una pareja está aislado; todos tenemos amigos, familia y obligaciones que atender. Obviamente todos quisiéramos pasar todo el tiempo con la persona que amamos, pero eso no siempre es posible. Ahí es donde entra la confianza: saber que sus corazones están unidos a pesar de que sus cuerpos estén a kilómetros de distancia, y que por eso no habrá traiciones ni engaños.

—¡No hables de lo que no sabes, Hirasawa! Yo... Creo en en el amor verdadero y... —Fujiko no pudo continuar, ya que sus lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, haciendo que rompiese en llanto. Yui la abrazó tiernamente en un intento por consolarla.

—Sé lo difícil y doloroso que es separarse de quien dices amar, pero tú eres valiosa. Demuestra que eres fuerte y que no dependes de nadie para ser feliz.

—Si vas a tenerme lástima, por lo menos dime lo que quiero escuchar, Hirasawa.

—No voy a mentir, lo siento. Mio-chan es mi amiga, así que debo estar de su lado.

Al mismo tiempo, Ritsu se dejaba caer en su cama. Estaba mentalmente agotada luego de todo lo sucedido aquel día. Aquella foto arruinó el buen momento que vivían. Realmente deseaba averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo; quién querría separar a Mio de Satoru.

En lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su despertador estaba sonando. Tras silenciarla, se levantó y fue a la ventana con la esperanza de que hubiese sido un error de programación, pero no. El sol brillaba en el horizonte.

A su llegada a la universidad, comprobó que aún continuaban las murmuraciones, especialmente de algunas chicas que dejaban muy mal parado a Satoru, tanto por su supuesta infidelidad, como por su discusión con Fujiko. "Este va a ser otro largo día" pensó suspirando.

De repente, comenzó a escuchar abucheos a su alrededor provenientes de varias compañeras. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que Satoru había entrado al campus y, para echarle más leña al fuego, tomado de la mano con Mio, quien miraba al piso notablemente avergonzada por la situación.

—¡Dejen la envidia, compañeras! Este muchachote ya tiene dueña —dijo la baterista ubicándose al lado de la pareja.

—¡No empeores las cosas, Ritsu (Tainaka)! —exclamaron al tiempo los involucrados.

—¿Qué haces defendiendo a ese idiota, Tainaka? —reclamó una de las que abucheaban.

—Porque yo conozco mejor su historia. Ustedes se están dejando llevar por una escena en lugar de averiguar la historia completa. Este idiota se dejó llevar por sus emociones, sí, pero tiene sus razones para decir lo que dijo.

—No importan las razones. Él, además de engañar a su novia, hizo llorar a una mujer y eso es imperdonable.

—No crean todo lo que ven en Internet, Koizumi es inocente.

—Perdón que las contradiga, chicas, pero las razones sí importan —intervino Satoru—. Estoy seguro de que si sus parejas se vuelven celosos obsesivos, ustedes terminan la relación y ellos no quieren aceptarlo, reaccionarían de la misma manera. Eso me pasó con Fujiko, con el agravante de haberle enviado una nota amenazante a mi actual novia. Sé que actué como un idiota al sospechar de ella del montaje que todos vieron ayer, y solo por eso le pediré perdón. No crean que no me dolió hablarle de esa forma a quien alguna vez fue mi novia. Fujiko cambió para mal durante nuestra relación y ambos fuimos culpables de eso. Ella no tenía experiencia y yo no supe guiarla a tiempo. Cuando reaccioné ya era tarde, nuestra relación se había echado a perder. Si alguna de ustedes la ve, díganle que no la odio y que espero que aprenda de los errores que cometió y que encuentre a alguien que la ame y la valore mucho más que yo.

El silencio se manifestó en aquel sitio. Ninguna de las que atacaba al joven Koizumi esperaba una declaración así. Mio sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su novio, dándole apoyo y dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus compañeras de ser necesario. Una a una, las chicas comenzaron a aplaudirle a Satoru, mostrando su apoyo y comprensión hacia él.

"Koizumi-san se ganó a quienes le atacaban. Supongo que sus palabras quedarán grabadas en las mentes de quienes lo escucharon. Pero aún hay gente que no va a creer en su inocencia hasta que sea demostrada" pensó Mugi, que había observado de lejos la escena.

Mientras tanto, Yui y Akira desayunaban en un café cercano. Había un inusual silencio entre ellas; normalmente la dueña de Guitah estaría, si no tratando de conversar con su compañera, tarareando alguna canción.

—A veces quisiera saber lo que pasa por tu mente, Yui— dijo la pelinegra, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

—Estoy pensando en Fujiko Hinata. No es sano obsesionarse con alguien como ella lo hizo con Koizumi-san.

—Mira quien habla de obsesiones.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Akira-chan?

—Porque tú vives todo el tiempo hablando de Azusa. Siempre que hablamos estas con "Azu-nyan esto, Azu-nyan aquello, Azu-nyan lo otro...". Akira imitó la voz y la forma de hablar de Yui al decir esas últimas palabras.

—¿Estás celosa, Akira-chan?

—No. Solo que, con todo lo que hablas de ella, parece que también estás obsesionada.

—Bueno, siempre tengo a Azu-nyan en mi mente —Una risilla nerviosa abandonó los labios de la castaña al decir esto, mientras rascaba su nuca—. Pero, si las cosas con ella no llegasen a funcionar, daría un paso al costado y la dejaría libre. Recuerda que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella si iniciaba una relación con Ui.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Volviendo al tema, ¿por qué estás pensando en Hinata?

—Ayer subió a la azotea del edificio dispuesta a suicidarse. Logré disuadirla, pero temo que vuelva a intentarlo.

—Ya veo. Una obsesión como esa es bastante peligrosa. El desamor duele, pero no considero que sea suficiente motivo para quitarse la vida. Hay más de siete mil millones de personas en el mundo, es imposible no hallar a alguien que te corresponda... —Akira dejó de hablar al sentirse observada, no solo por Yui. Ayame y Sachi también estaban en ese café y aparecieron a lado y lado de su líder— ¡¿Pueden dejar de mirarme así?!

—Lo que pasa es que nos parece increíble que tú puedas decir esas palabras, Akira. Yui está siendo una buena influencia para ti —respondió Ayame entre risas que se contagiaron a Sachi y Yui. La pelinegra las miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando así su incomodidad.

Durante las clases en la facultad donde Mio y Satoru estudian, Hayime Kageyama veía con rabia cómo la relación entre los jóvenes Koizumi y Akiyama no parecía verse afectada por los sucesos que se habían desatado el día anterior. Confiaba en que hubiesen terminado su noviazgo por el supuesto engaño para que él pudiese consolar a la bajista, así que verlos tan unidos como siempre fue un golpe bajo para él.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: wow, eso es leer rápido. Ojalá pudiera escribir a ese ritmo.**

 **Fer: Espero que exista alguien como él en la vida real. Veamos cómo va la lucha de tu tranquilidad por sobrevivir.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	15. No Cometas mi Error

**No cometas mi error**

"No puedo entenderlo, Mio Akiyama debería odiar a Satoru Koizumi por lo que le hizo. Parece que ese tonto puede convencerla con suma facilidad, eso me molesta. Debo separarlos lo más pronto posible, ella merece a un verdadero hombre a su lado y ese soy yo" pensaba Hayime mientras observaba a Mio y Satoru durante la hora de almuerzo. Habría querido hacer algún movimiento directo en aquel instante, pero la pareja no estaba sola. Mugi, Yui, Ritsu y las integrantes de Onna Gumi estaban con ellos, riendo de las bromas que soltaba la ocurrente baterista castaña.

—Chicas —intervino Mio—, hablando en serio, desde esta mañana me siento observada.

—Es normal, estás en el centro de un escándalo por una supuesta infidelidad. Hasta que no se resuelva todo, tendrás que acostumbrarte —dijo Ritsu, restando importancia al asunto.

—No hablo de eso, Ritsu. Siento como si alguien estuviera pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Acaso tienes de nuevo una etiqueta de yakisoba pan en tu cabello, Mio-chan? —preguntó Mugi.

—¿De nuevo? —Una pequeña sonrisa burlona asomó en el rostro de Satoru, mientras Akira veía con asombro a la zurda.

—Sí. Mio acostumbraba a usar etiquetas en su cabello durante la preparatoria.

—¡Solo pasó una vez, no exageres las cosas, Ritsu! Y no, no tengo nada inusual en mi cabello, Mugi. —A pesar de esta aclaración, el castaño no pudo evitar reír al imaginar a su novia en esa situación, risa que se detuvo cuando ella le dio un codazo en el brazo—. Extraño a Nodoka, ella sí me tomaba en serio —suspiró la pelinegra.

—¿No será ese chico que está allá? —preguntó Yui, señalando hacia donde Hayime se encontraba—. Desde que llegamos, no ha dejado de mirar hacia acá.

En el momento en que Mio y Satoru giraron a ver al señalado, este se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño.

—Kageyama, ¿eh? —murmuró el joven Koizumi.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntaron todas.

—De vista. Está en nuestra facultad. Lo he visto más de una vez mirándote, Mio.

—¡¿No le has dicho nada por eso?! ¡¿Qué clase de novio eres, Koizumi?! —preguntó Ayame.

—Bueno, admito que sí me pone algo celoso que él la mire, pero Mio es la hermosa bajista de Houkago Tea Time, así que es normal que atraiga miradas.

—Te entiendo, Koizumi. Me pasa lo mismo con mi princesa.

—Ricchan, tú no te quedas atrás. Sé que muchos chicos y algunas chicas les pareces atractiva.

—¡Oigan, nos desviamos del tema! —exclamó Akira—. Parece que tenemos un sospechoso.

—Lo estaré observando. —Satoru apretó sus manos en puño ante la posibilidad de haber encontrado a quien lo difamó.

Mas tarde, durante un receso, Ritsu se encontraba en la biblioteca. La siguiente semana iniciarían los exámenes y, ya que ella no estudiaba lo mismo que sus compañeras, debía hacerlo por su cuenta. Tenía sus audífonos puestos y un libro en la mano, leyendo al son de su banda favorita, The Who. De repente, la presencia de un chico sentado a su lado la sacó de su concentración.

—¿No deberías estar ensayando con tu banda, Tainaka?

—En este momento el estudio es más importante. Las reglas del club exigen buenas calificaciones en sus integrantes. Además, Mugi tiene clase a esta hora y el salón del club está ocupado por otra banda.

—¿Eso es cierto? ¿O no pueden ensayar porque su bajista anda ennoviada?

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Mio ha demostrado un gran profesionalismo al mantener separados sus asuntos personales de los de la banda.

—No la defiendas tanto. Conozco bien ese tipo de situaciones. Akiyama comenzará a darle la prioridad a su novio, empezará a faltar a los ensayos o asistirá con él y él hará que entre ustedes haya diferencias que terminarán con la banda.

—Kageyama, ¿no? Deja de meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Si no tienes nada que hacer, mejor agarra un libro y léelo. —Tras decir esto, la castaña tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto, el casillero de Mio desbordaba de notas. Algunas de apoyo por su situación, otras de algunas chicas que decían que debía terminar con Satoru, y otras de chicos que, aparte de sugerir el fin de su relación, le prometían esta vida y la otra si les daba una oportunidad. Sin embargo, la bajista estaba firme en su decisión de continuar con su novio y descubrir a quien quería separarlos.

—¡Oh! ¡Parece que tienes muchos pretendientes, Mio-chan!

—Yo diría sospechosos de hacer esa foto, Yui. —Mio arrugó varias notas, reuniéndolas en una bola de papel que arrojó al cesto de basura.

Tras esto, ambas caminaron por el campus, esperando a sus horas libres concluyeran. Mientras lo hacían, Yui le preguntó a Mio si tenía una nueva letra inspirada en los acontecimientos de esos días, ya que ella tenía algunos riffs en mente para lo que podría ser una nueva No, Thank You. La bajista negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no se sentía inspirada. En ese momento, una voz, conocida para la guitarrista, llamó a la pelinegra.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata-san? —preguntó la zurda.

—Vengo en son de paz, Akiyama-san. Solo quiero advertirte algo. Satoru es maravilloso y no quiero que salga lastimado, así que cuídalo mucho, o te las verás conmigo.

—No tienes por qué advertirme eso.

—Claro que sí. Sé que confías en él, pero esa confianza no es fuerte. Estoy segura de que dudaste cuando viste la foto. No quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, error por el que lo perdí.

—Claro que confío en él. Pero no en ti. Sé que me enviaste una nota amenazándome de pagar las consecuencias si no me alejaba de Satoru... —Mio se sorprendió al ver que, mientras mencionaba esa nota, Fujiko se postraba ante ella.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso, Akiyama-san. Estaba cegada por mi obsesión y no medí lo que significaban mis palabras.

—Es una pena que hayas reaccionado tan tarde, Hinata-san. Pero... —la pelinegra se agachó junto a la exnovia de Satoru—, al menos Satoru no te odia y desea que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. Y yo me uno a su deseo. —Estas palabras impactaron a la joven Hinata, juntándose con la culpa que sentía al ser cómplice de la publicación de esa foto. En ese momento quiso confesarlo todo, pero Hayime, que venía de la biblioteca, vio a las tres chicas y, de la forma más cortés que pudo, le pidió a Fujiko que lo acompañase, supuestamente para ayudarlo con una actividad de su club. A pesar de la mirada suplicante de la chica, Mio y Yui se despidieron y los dejaron solos. Aun así, Yui volteó a verlos en más de una ocasión. La llegada de ese chico le causó mucha intriga, ya que ella no confiaba en él.

Mientras tanto, Satoru se hallaba pensativo, siendo el único que permanecía en el salón del al que pertenecía: el club de cine. Había pasado un largo tiempo viendo una y otra vez la grabación de la batalla entre Houkago Tea Time y Onna Gumi, ya que había reconocido la decoración que el escenario tenía aquel día en la foto que lo inculpaba de serle infiel a Mio. Buscaba una y otra vez si veía alguna pareja demostrándose afecto, pero no encontraba nada.

—¿Sigues aquí, Koizumi? —preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta del club.

—No, Hayase-senpai. Estás viendo una grabación. A pesar de su sarcástica respuesta, la voz de Satoru continuaba seria.

—¡No te pases de listo, Koizumi! —Eiichiro Hayase, camarógrafo de segundo año, golpeó la espalda del joven Koizumi al decir esto. —Esa búsqueda es una misión imposible. Buscar algo tan detallado en un evento como ese es como buscar una aguja en pajar.

—Lo sé, senpai. Pero quiero descartar todas las posibilidades. Ya me apresuré a lanzar un juicio apresurado y hoy casi me linchan las chicas.

—Sí, pero tu harem te defendió bien.

—No es mi harem. Solo tengo a Mio.

—¿Qué hay de Tainaka, Kotobuki y Hirasawa? Las he visto mucho contigo.

—No creas todo lo que ves en televisión. Que un chico ande con un grupo de chicas no significa que quiera tenerlas a todas; las chicas no son objetos que puedas poseer. Tainaka, Hirasawa y Kotobuki solo son amigas de Mio que me han aceptado en su grupo social, y las respeto como personas que son. Además son lesbianas.

—¡Qué desperdicio! —Satoru golpeó el brazo de Eiichiro al escuchar esto—. ¡Solo es una broma, Koizumi!

—Ese tipo de bromas nunca me han hecho gracia y lo sabes muy bien, senpai.

—Y tú sabes muy bien que me gusta provocarte. Después de todo, no siempre puedes ser la caballerosidad en persona.

—Lo que tú digas.

Ambos continuar examinando cada pixel de cada cuadro del video en busca de la prueba definitiva de la inocencia de Satoru.

Hayime había llevado a Fujiko a un lugar apartado del campus. Al llegar ahí, ella le reclamó por impedir su confesión, pero él insistió en que no le convenía hacerlo y que debía continuar con el plan hasta el final.

—¡Ya el plan fracasó para mí! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez, Kageyama! Ya perdí a Satoru, ya me resigné a esa realidad.

—No seas tonta. Una vez que logremos separarlos, tendrás el camino libre para reconquistarlo.

—Déjame dudarlo. Akiyama confía en Satoru y sabe que es inocente. Además, él también se ganó a sus amigas. Tarde o temprano descubrirán el truco de la foto...

—Sus amigas no me preocupan. Ya conseguí un aliado que va a separarlas. Ninguna amistad es tan fuerte como para resistir una rivalidad amorosa. —Una macabra carcajada acompañó estas palabras. Fujiko también sonrió, pero por otro motivo. El día anterior, luego de que Yui salvase su vida, se enteró de la orientación sexual de ella, Ritsu y Mugi. Por eso, sabía que el plan de Hayime estaba condenado al fracaso.

Horas después, Mugi caminaba por el campus, dirigiéndose al salón del club. A pesar de lo sucedido en torno a Mio y Satoru, la banda decidió continuar normalmente con sus actividades, por lo que la rubia se disponía a preparar el té para sus amigas. Mientras caminaba, notó que era seguida, por lo que se detuvo para inspeccionar el lugar, viendo a un joven que caminaba en su dirección, cerca de dos metros detrás de ella.

—Hola, bella. ¿Por qué tan sola? —preguntó aquel chico.

—Solo me dirijo a mi club, pronto estaré acompañada. Y gracias por lo de bella.

—¿Te gustaría que te acompañara? Es peligroso que una nena linda como tú ande sola.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero puedo defenderme. Además, no quiero conocer el lado celoso de mi novia.

—¿¡Tu QUÉ!? —Los ojos de aquel chico casi salen de sus órbitas.

—Mi novia. Soy lesbiana.

—Ok, ya entendí. Pero no te preocupes, puedo arreglar eso. Una vez que me conozcas bien, olvidarás tu enfermedad y solo querrás estar conmigo. —Tras decir esto, aquel joven tomó a Mugi del brazo e intentó llevarla consigo, pero ella reaccionó, golpeándolo en el rostro con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo de ella un par de metros.

—Te dije que sabía defenderme. Y amar a una persona, sin importar de quien se trate, nunca será una enfermedad.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Fer: 1. Yui agradece tu aplauso  
2\. Apoyo tu hashtag  
3\. Oh  
4\. ¿Continuará mejorando?**

 **Chobits3: aquí está la continuación.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Extrañaba tus reviews, bienvenida de nuevo. Ellos cuatro son la prueba de que el amor y la amistad pueden convivir. Usar clichés no es un pecado, y sí, me gusta hacer que las chicas tengan algo de madurez, aunque sé que hay gente a la que no les gusta eso. Todos están en una misma universidad, así que es normal que convivan. Y bien, me alegra saber que capturé la esencia de la Akira del manga.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	16. La Confesión de Fujiko

**La confesión de Fujiko**

Fujiko reía a carcajada suelta, a pesar de la mirada de odio que Hayime le lanzaba. ¿La razón? Aquel sujeto que intentó cortejar a Mugi había ido a contarles lo sucedido con la rubia. La alegría que sintió al saber que esa treta del joven Kageyama había fracasado, sumado a lo cómico que le pareció ver a uno de los casanovas de la universidad derrotado por la princesa de Houkago Tea Time, desencadenó aquella risa que tenía guardada desde antes de que su relación con Satoru terminase.

—Yo no le veo la gracia, Hinata —reclamó Hayime

—Yo sí, Kageyama. Tu amiguito Don Juan intentó cortejar a una princesa y resultó golpeado por dicha princesa. Llámalo solidaridad de género, pero me alegra que eso sucediera.

—Si no vas a ayudar, mejor quédate callada.

—No haré ninguna de las dos. Vete preparando para más derrotas como esta. Tu plan está condenado al fracaso. —Tras decir esto, Fujiko abandonó el lugar donde se encontraban.

Mientras compartía el té con sus compañeras, Mugi relató lo que le sucedió minutos antes. Si bien todas rechazaron al sujeto que intentó seducir a la rubia, Ritsu, obviamente, reaccionó de la peor manera. Una peligrosa mezcla de celos, preocupación por lo que pudo haber sucedido e impotencia por no haber estado ahí para proteger a su princesa, se había acumulado en su interior. Le tranquilizaba saber que su amada se defendió y que su característica fuerza no la ha abandonado, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse.

Por su parte, Mio relató su conversación con Fujiko y como Hayime había aparecido en el momento en que la chica parecía querer confesar algo. Yui comentó que desconfiaba de aquel chico y que no descartaba que estuviese, no solo detrás de la foto de la supuesta traición de Satoru, también confabulado con el intento de seducir a Mugi.

—No sé si pueda controlar las ganas de golpear a Kageyama la próxima vez que lo vea —exclamó Ritsu.

—No seas imprudente; no podemos actuar solo por suposiciones —replicó Mio—. ¡¿Y cómo es eso de próxima vez?!

—Me encontré con él en la biblioteca esta tarde, intentando hacer que pensara que Koizumi se convertiría en nuestro Yoko Ono.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Yui.

—La esposa de John Lennon. A ella muchos fanáticos de los Beatles culpan de la separación de ese grupo. Pero Satoru no ha intervenido en nada con la banda, él ni siquiera ha insinuado querer asistir a nuestros ensayos.

—Lo sé, Mio. Por eso mandé a Kageyama a leer, pero parece que el desgraciado no obedeció.

Mientras tanto, en el salón del club de cine, Satoru mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tanto por el cansancio provocado por observar varias horas de cerca la pantalla en busca de pruebas a su favor, como por la frustración por no hallarlas. Eiichiro estaba a su lado, mirándolo mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucedía. Ambos se conocían desde niños, ya que vivían en casas contiguas, y sostenían una fuerte amistad. Siempre se apoyaban el uno en el otro en momentos y decisiones difíciles; siempre reían juntos en momentos alegres y lloraban juntos en los tristes. El camarógrafo fue quien más luchó por que su amigo y Fujiko continuasen juntos, ya que él los había presentado.

—¿Quieres algo de la cafetería antes de irte, Koizumi?

—No, senpai, así estoy bien.

—Pues yo sí, así que, si me disculpas...

—¡Glotón! —rió Satoru, contagiando su risa a su amigo, quien salió del salón.

Llegando a la cafetería, el camarógrafo se topó con Fujiko, quien se dirigía a la entrada de la universidad para irse a su residencia. Para ella fue incómodo encontrarse con el mejor amigo de su ex novio, especialmente sabiendo que le había prohibido verlo ya que sus celos le habían hecho imaginar que Satoru y él fuesen más que amigos. Para su sorpresa, Eiichiro la saludó cordialmente y le invitó a comer algo.

Una vez dentro, ambos platicaban sobre la universidad y la vida del camarógrafo. La joven Hinata se sorprendió al saber que él no tenía pareja, ya que era bastante popular con las chicas.

—Estoy comenzando a creer que mi celos no estaban tan infundados, senpai —dijo ella entre risas.

—No es eso. Soy heterosexual, pero... Digamos que no tuve el valor para declararme a tiempo a quien creí que era la indicada. Dejando eso de lado, al fin admites que eres demasiado celosa.

—Muy tarde, pero sí, lo admito. Supongo que es normal que los primeros noviazgos no terminen del todo bien.

—Tal vez sí, pero no siempre. Quizás si hubieras...

—No me vengas con "si hubieras". Lo que pasó, pasó y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y lo peor es que estoy haciendo méritos para que Satoru me odie. —Fujiko miró hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar un par de lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Fujiko? Sabes bien que él no odia a nadie.

—Tengo mis motivos, no preguntes ahora. Disculpa que me retire, pero no me siento bien. Muchas gracias por la invitación y espero que nos veamos en el futuro. —Tras decir esto, la chica abandonó el lugar. Ella se sentía preparada para confesar su culpa, pero quería hacerlo directamente a las víctimas del plan del que ella era cómplice.

Horas después, Ritsu estaba supuestamente estudiando, ya que ver tutoriales en YouTube no era precisamente estudiar. La castaña se había dispuesto a fortalecer sus conocimientos académicos, pero la tentación le venció y comenzó a buscar técnicas para mejorar la velocidad de sus pies a la hora de tocar la batería. Mientras pateaba el piso al emular lo que veía en pantalla, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Sucede algo, Akira? —preguntó al contestar.

—Tengo malas noticias. El único retoque que tiene aquella foto es la sombra que cubre a la persona que estaba besando a Koizumi.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No, esto no puede ser verdad!

—Pues lo es. Ese idiota estaba besuqueando a alguien la noche de nuestro reto. De eso no hay duda.

—Ese imbécil me va a escuchar. Haré que confiese con quién estaba esa noche. —La baterista sentía hervir su sangre al ver burlada su confianza.

—No actúes, Ritsu, ya sé que lo estás encubriendo.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Akira?!

—De que parte de tu frentesota y tu cabello están en una esquina de la foto, así que tú fuiste testigo ocular de la infidelidad de Koizumi y lo has estado encubriendo todo este tiempo.

Rápidamente, Ritsu abrió una copia de la foto que ella había guardado, corroborando así que Akira no mentía. Justo en ese momento, los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a su mente.

—¿Akira, Realmente crees que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo cómo el novio de mi mejor amiga la traiciona de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy?

—¡Deja de encubrirlo! La foto muestra a Koizumi besando a alguien y a ti actuando como si nada.

—Sí, pero no muestra a quien está besando Koizumi, pero ya descubrí de quién se trata. Usa el sentido común, en lugar de pensar en complejas conspiraciones, y hallarás la verdad. —Dicho esto, Ritsu colgó, imprimió la foto y salió de su residencia.

Satoru estaba recostado en su cama, sintiéndose mal por no poder hallar una prueba contundente de su inocencia. A pesar de saber que Mio confiaba en él, no podía dejar de temer por un posible final de su relación. Esa foto apareció en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida y estaba arruinando todo. Justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido, el eco de la voz de Fujiko comenzó a hacerse presente, como si fuese una pesadilla, pero era real. Ella estaba golpeando su puerta y llamándole. Estaba ahí para descargar su consciencia y darle el punto final a su relación, ya que suponía que él no querría volver a saber de ella después de lo que le iba a confesar.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas,Fujiko? —preguntó el joven Koizumi.

—Vine a decirte mis últimas palabras. Después de hoy no volverás a saber de mí.

—¡No cometas una locura! Tu vida es mucho más...

—Valiosa, lo sé. Hirasawa me lo dejó bastante claro ayer.

—¿Entonces por qué...?

—Porque sé que, después de lo que tengo que decirte, vas a odiarme. Tú mismo me lo advertiste ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas, Fujiko? Esas palabras solo salieron de mi boca porque estaba furioso y solo pude desquitarme contigo.

—Pero son verdaderas y las merezco, así como todos tus sentimientos negativos hacia mí. Actué como una niña caprichosa al no aceptar que lo nuestro terminó. Quise retenerte a mi lado sin importarme lo que tú realmente sentías. Y lo peor, soy cómplice en el plan de Kageyama para separarte de Akiyama-san, haciéndote ver como un perro infiel. —Mientras Fujiko hablaba, varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Sus últimas palabras las dijo entre sollozos—. De hecho... Fui yo quien hackeó la cuenta de la escuela y posteó esa foto.

Satoru guardó silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. No quería creerlo; deseaba que esa chica que tenía en frente comenzara a reír y dijera que todo era una broma, pero eso nunca ocurriría. Suspiró con pesadez,disponiéndose a responder, pero dos sombras femeninas acercándose llamaron su atención: Mio y Ritsu.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la bajista seriamente al llegar.

—Fujiko confesó ser cómplice y que fue ella quien posteó la foto.

—¿Eso es verdad, Hinata-san? —Fujiko solo asintió en respuesta, provocando que la pelinegra le diera una fuerte bofetada—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste rebajarte tanto?! ¿Acaso no pensaste en el daño que le hiciste a aquel que dices amar? ¡Claro que no, solo pensaste en ti misma!

La joven Hinata guardó silencio, no tenía defensa, todo lo que la zurda le dijo era verdad. Estuvo cegada por su obsesión, no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora solo podía llorar.

—Bien, ella ya confesó. Ahora, es tu turno de hacerlo, señor besucón —dijo Ritsu, señalando a Satoru.

—¿De qué hablas, Tainaka?

—Hablo de esto. —La baterista mostró la foto que había imprimido. Tanto el chico como su novia la miraron con extrañeza—. El único retoque que le encontraron fue cubrir a la persona que estabas besando aquí. Tú besaste a alguien aquella noche, no lo sigas negando.

—Ritsu, donde esta sea otra de tus bromas...

—Es en serio, Mio. Y lo peor es que yo presencié esta escena y no lo recordaba. Eso me hace cómplice de lo que sucedió aquí.

—Y si viste eso, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Sabes perfectamente que odio que me mientan y prefiero saber toda la verdad aunque sea dolorosa de saber.

—Lo sé perfectamente, eso ha sido lo que ha mantenido nuestra amistad a lo largo de los años. Y sí dije algo cuando los vi...

—Pero no me lo dijiste a mí, idiota.

—Sí lo hice, Mio. Les dije muy clarito que se fueran a alguna de sus residencias a hacer sus cosas de pareja en lugar de hacerlo en público.

—No te entiendo, Ritsu. Creí...

—Mio, tú eres la persona a la que Koizumi está besando en esta foto, ¿verdad, Hinata? —Fujiko volvió a asentir ante la pícara sonrisa de Ritsu.

—¡Idiota, no juegues con mis sentimientos de esa forma! —exclamó Mio mientras golpeaba a su mejor amiga en la cabeza. Satoru respiró aliviado y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Tainaka, ¿cómo supiste que el beso de la foto era real? —preguntó el joven Koizumi.

—Akira tiene amigos en el club de fotografía, así que les pidió que examinaran la foto para comprobar si era o no un montaje. Ella me llamó hace poco para darme los resultados... Y acusarme de ser cómplice de una infidelidad.

—¿Por qué específicamente a ti, Ritsu?

—¿Ven esta sensual mancha en esta esquina de la foto? Resulta ser parte de mi cabeza. Supongo que, por no pensar con cabeza fría, no me percaté de eso en un principio.

—Ahora todo está claro —suspiró Satoru antes de volver a encarar a su exnovia—. Fujiko, mañana a primera hora revelas todo lo que sabes a las directivas. Debes recibir tu castigo y lo sabes. Además, Kageyama no puede seguir haciendo de las suyas, debemos detenerlo.

—Lo sé. Quise contarte primero, pero planeo revelar todo. —Fujiko secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a alejarse de los demás. Pero, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, giró a ver a aquel de quien seguía enamorada. —Satoru, gracias por permitirme entrar en tu vida, gracias por los momentos de felicidad a tu lado. Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo. Espero que tú y Akiyama-san lleguen lejos juntos. Gracias por todo y adiós.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: ponte en su lugar, por más Mugi que sea, no creo que le guste que consideren su amor como una enfermedad.**

 **Fer: 0. Me alivia saber que mi fanfic te haya ayudado a resistir tu eterno domingo pasado.  
1\. Una breve mención no hace mal.  
2\. Supuse algo así, hay gente imprudente con su humor.  
3 y 3.5. Ok, Mugi solucionó todo, regresen a sus labores.  
4\. Me alegra saber eso.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Sí, bastante literal. Próximamente ese libro en librerías.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	17. Impunidad

**Impunidad**

" _«_ _Gracias por todo y adiós_ _»_ _._ Fujiko dio un paso hacia adelante al superar nuestra relación, pero parece que yo no. En el momento en que ella dijo esas palabras, sentí un fuerte deseo por detenerla. Mio pareció leer mi mente, ya que sujetó con fuerza mi mano mientras la veía fijamente desaparecer en las sombras de la noche". Satoru no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su mente no dejaba de revivir el momento en el que su exnovia le dijo adiós. A pesar de todo, esa chica de cabello grisáceo compartió con él muchos momentos agradables que ahora le parecían más cercanos que antes. Por más que quisiera, por más razones que le haya dado, no podía odiarla.

Apenas despuntaba el alba cuando Mio ya estaba levantada. Un extraño presentimiento oprimía su pecho desde la noche anterior, al ver la reacción de su novio tras la despedida de Fujiko. Habían celos involucrados, sí, pero eran lo de menos en este caso. La bajista notó que la actitud de Satoru cambió tras aquel "adiós", por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto. A pesar de ser temprano, partió hacia la universidad, dispuesta a hacer una gran locura por amor.

Al llegar ahí, se dirigió directamente a las oficinas de las directivas. Estas se encontraban en completa soledad a su llegada, como era de esperarse debido a la hora, pero ella decidió esperar. Poco después, la persona con la que quería hablar se asomaba por aquel sitio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Akiyama-san? —preguntó sorprendida aquella chica.

—Quería hablar contigo, Hinata-san.

—Creo que ya dejaste todo muy claro anoche. —Fujiko acarició la mejilla que la bajista le había golpeado. —A partir de hoy desapareceré de sus vidas. No creo que tengas ningún problema con eso.

—Sí lo tengo... El problema es que no quiero que te alejes de nosotros. Llámame loca, pero deseo que seamos amigos los tres.

—Vaya forma de tortura encontraste. Sabes que eso es imposible, ¿no? Nunca puede haber amistad donde hubo amor.

—¿Quién dice que no? Mi mejor amiga se enamoró de mí y, a pesar de mi rechazo, seguimos siendo tan amigas como siempre.

—Mi caso es diferente al tuyo. Tú nunca viste a tu amiga como algo más. Soy la exnovia de Satoru, no puedo verlo de otra manera.

—Ya aprenderás a hacerlo. No es fácil, pero definitivamente es posible.

—No te entiendo, Akiyama-san. Soy un fantasma... —Al escuchar esa palabra, Mio palideció y comenzó a temblar—. ¡Del pasado de Satoru, no uno literal!

—Lo siento, soy algo nerviosa.

—Pareces un gatito asustadizo —Fujiko rio al decir esto—. Retomando, lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es darles problemas tratando de separarlos. No merezco ni siquiera que me dirijan la palabra. ¿Y tú vienes a decirme que quieres que seamos amigos todos?

—Sé que se oye raro, pero no te odio; y estoy segura de que Satoru tampoco lo hace. De hecho, entristeció bastante cuando dijiste "adiós".

—Es normal. Él y yo compartimos parte de nuestras vidas. Pero no quiero lastimarlo, ni lastimarme por aferrarme a una falsa esperanza.

—Alejarte puede ser un gran error...

—No es mi decisión, sino mi destino. Incluso si me va bien, me espera una suspensión, justo en época de exámenes. Mamá va a matarme cuando se entere.

En ese instante, uno de los profesores arribó a aquel lugar, sorprendiéndose de hallar a las dos alumnas. Al cuestionar el motivo de su presencia ahí, Fujiko confesó lo que hizo, así como la autoría intelectual de Hayime. Ante esto, aquel docente miró con lástima a la chica de cabello grisáceo mientras llamaba al rector para informarle de lo que ella le había contado.

Satoru caminaba lentamente por el campus. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior continuaban rondando por su cabeza y eso le hacía sentir peor. Ese "adiós" le había desequilibrado su mente más de lo que creyó, haciendo que se cuestionara si iniciar su relación con Mio había sido lo mejor. De fondo se escuchó un llamado por los altavoces, algo que, para él, no tenía relevancia, por lo que continuó dando pasos mientras intentaba resolver sus dudas.

De repente, chocó contra otra persona, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Inmediatamente él se disculpó, apenado por su torpeza.

—Parece que tienes la mala costumbre de chocar con chicas cuando vas distraído, Koizumi-san. Espero que no te enamores de mí, porque me vería en la incómoda obligación de rechazarte.

—Ya lo sé, Kotobuki, no tienes de qué preocuparte. —A pesar de la sonrisa que acompañó a estas palabras, Mugi pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Satoru.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Un adiós revolvió mis sentimientos. Amo a Mio, pero me di cuenta de que no quiero a Fujiko fuera de mi vida.

—Te creí diferente, Koizumi-san.

—Yo también me creí diferente. No sé cómo debo sentirme ahora.

—Dime algo, ¿por qué dejaste de amar a Hinata-san en primer lugar?

—Por su desconfianza, traducida en unos incontrolables celos. Créeme que sacrifiqué muchas amistades por ella, pero no soporté más.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero... ¿realmente dejaste de amarla?

—Como amo a Mio, o mejor, como tú amas a Tainaka, sí. Ya no siento por Fujiko lo que sentí alguna vez. Pero ella es especial para mí.

—¿Te molesta la idea de ver a Hinata-san con otra persona?

Satoru guardó silencio, imaginando esa escena. Por alguna razón, la imagen de Eiichiro apareció como pareja de su exnovia, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—No. De hecho, quiero que encuentre a alguien que la haga más feliz de lo que yo pude. Sí quiero que Fujiko continúe en mi vida, pero como amiga.

—Creo que te tengo una buena noticia... —Mugi apartó su mirada de Satoru, enfocándola en algo que sucedía detrás de él. Al girar, el joven Koizumi vio a Mio y Fujiko caminando juntas. Si bien parecía que algo les molestaba, iban conversando. El castaño corrió hacia ellas.

—¿Sucedió... Algo? —preguntó con la respiración agitada.

—Akiy... Es decir, Mio intercedió por mí y solo me suspendieron dos días, lo que es una buena noticia para mis intereses académicos, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Kageyama negó su participación, haciendo quedar a Fujiko como la única responsable de todo.

—Ese maldito... —Satoru giró con la intención de buscar a Hayime y golpearlo, pero...

—¡No lo hagas, Satoru! —Mio abrazó fuertemente a su novio por la espalda, impidiendo su avance—. Sé cómo te sientes, pero la violencia no solucionará nada. Al contrario, solo traerá más problemas.

—Pero...

—Ya encontraremos la forma de hacer que pague lo que hizo. No caigas en su juego por separarnos, Satoru.

—Lo sé, Mio. Lamento haber perdido el control. Veo que ustedes dos están bastante cercanas. ¿De qué me perdí?

—Mio y yo decidimos ser amigas hace un rato, Satoru. Ella me contó que entristeciste con mi adiós, así que, si puedes perdonarme, seré tu amiga una vez más. —El joven Koizumi no resistió y abrazó a su exnovia.

—Ya te perdoné, Fujiko. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado.

Mio los observó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su locura de amor había resultado exitosa, y eso, sumado a las sonrisas de su novio y su nueva amiga, le hacía feliz.

Las clases continuaron normalmente. Si bien, Ritsu notó la ausencia de Fujiko, concluyó que debió ser suspendida. Intentar separar una pareja no estaba contra las reglas de la universidad, pero sí hackear los sistemas y las cuentas de esta. La baterista sonrió creyendo que Hayime también había sido castigado. Grande fue su decepción cuando, a la hora del almuerzo, se enteró de que él había salido impune.

Mugi intentaba calmar a su enojada novia, diciéndole que lo mejor era actuar conforme al reglamento.

—¡Kageyama se pasó el reglamento por la faja, Mugi! ¡Él también debió ser castigado!

—¡Lo sé, Ricchan! Mio-chan, Koizumi-san, Hinata-san y yo también estamos decepcionados por esa razón, pero no por eso podemos actuar a la ligera.

—Tengo un plan para hacer caer a Kageyama. Descuida, no usaré la violencia a menos que me vea forzada. —Tras decir esto, la castaña dio un tierno beso a su novia, quien aún estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar por su alocada mente.

Tras caminar un poco por el campus, la baterista divisó a aquel que causó todo el conflicto con Satoru. Tomó su celular y activó la grabadora de voz mientras se acercaba a él. Usando su característica amabilidad amistosa y fingiendo no saber lo que había sucedido, inició una conversación casual con Hayime.

Mientras el intercambio de palabras continuaba, Ritsu iba acercándose al tema que quería tocar, iniciando con una pregunta inocente.

—Kageyama, ¿sabes cómo va el asunto de la foto en la que Koizumi está besándose con otra persona?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Pues supuse que sabrías algo. Después de todo, tú estás en el periódico universitario.

—Supones mal, Tainaka. No estoy manejando ese asunto. Aunque sí me enteré que suspendieron a la persona que hackeó la cuenta para publicar esa foto.

—Qué mal por esa persona... Y qué mal que haya fracasado su plan.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Tainaka?

—Porque, aunque odio admitirlo, tenías razón. Mio empezó a llevar a Koizumi a los ensayos y él ya nos está diciendo cómo deberíamos hacer las cosas para que ella destaque. Y claro, ella está taaaan enbobada que no se da cuenta de que eso está mal—. "Mio va a golpearme por decir esta mentira, pero Kageyama debe ser castigado".

—Pues yo podría ayudarte a lograrlo. Estoy interesado en tu amiga, así que nos conviene a ambos separarlos. Te confiaré un secreto: yo fui quien convenció a Hinata de intentar separarlos, además de planear todo el tema de la foto y pedirle que hackeara la cuenta de la universidad para postearla. Ya tengo un nuevo plan en mente y tu ayuda será muy útil.

—Perfecto. —Ambos sonrieron de forma siniestra, aunque Ritsu ya había obtenido lo que buscaba: la confesión de Hayime.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Bien, esta semana mi musa estuvo de huelga, por eso el capítulo es más corto de lo que pensaba.**

 **Fer: 1. Mi objetivo ha sido alcanzado.  
2\. Sí, lo mismo pensé yo.  
3\. Lo sé, quise ser obvio en esa parte.  
4\. Historias de los domingos del chico Nodoko.  
5\. Lo sabía.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: de nuevo yo siendo obvio. Quizás Akira aún no ha mostrado todo su tsunderismo (yo inventando palabras). Sí, ella está dejando ver su lado malvado.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	18. La Traición de Ritsu

**La traición de Ritsu**

—¿¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! ¡ESTÁS LOCA, RITSU! —Como la baterista esperaba, Mio reaccionó de forma nada amistosa al enterarse de lo que ella había hecho horas antes.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad, Mio. Pero es tu mejor amiga con todo y sus locuras —intervino Ayame con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mio, sé que lo que hice no parece correcto, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para conseguir pruebas en contra de Kageyama. No es justo que Hinata cargue con toda la culpa cuando ni siquiera fue su idea —replicó Ritsu.

—Lo sé, pero agradecería que no actuaras por tu cuenta. Ya sabes cómo vuelan los chismes aquí y lo último que quisiera es otro malentendido. A veces quisiera que no fueses tan impulsiva, Ritsu.

—Luego recuerdas que fue por mi impulsividad que formamos esta banda y se te pasa, ¿no? —Mio suspiró resignada ante estas palabras. Debía admitir que su loca mejor amiga tenía razón, pero una cosa era fundar una banda y otra muy distinta era fingir ser aliada de aquel que intentaba separarla de Satoru.

—Ritsu, ten cuidado. No sabemos de qué puede ser capaz Kageyama para lograr su objetivo.

—Él tampoco sabe de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por las personas que quiero. —Tras decir esto, Ritsu se retiró del lugar donde se encontraban. Mientras lo hacía, tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a quienes no se habían enterado de sus planes.

 **«No creas todo lo que diga la gente. Confía primero en los que te rodean. Estoy haciendo una gran locura en pos de la justicia. Confía en mí y todo saldrá bien. Ritsu Tainaka»**. Satoru, sentado en una banca del campus, leía una y otra vez ese mensaje que la mejor amiga de su novia le había enviado. Por más que lo pensaba, no podía descifrar esa locura en pos de la justicia de la que la castaña hablaba.

—¿Algún problema, Koizumi-san? —preguntó Yui al verlo mientras caminaba tras salir de la clase que tenía.

—Tainaka me envió este mensaje... —Satoru mostró las palabras escritas por la baterista—. Realmente no sé qué pensar de ella.

—Ricchan también me envió ese mensaje. Probablemente se meta en problemas, pero ella está dispuesta a eso y más por las personas que ella quiere.

—Eso hace que me ponga más nervioso. Kageyama puede ser muy peligroso...

—Disculpe, Koizumi-san —interrumpió una chica—, quiero pedirle que me disculpe por pensar mal de usted.

Tanto Satoru como Yui se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. Aun así, él le sonrió a la chica, indicándome que la disculpaba. Tras el agradecimiento de su parte, ella se fue sin dar explicación alguna, dejando al castaño con una enorme duda.

En ese momento, sonó un tono de notificación proveniente de su celular. Al revisarlo, vio con sorpresa aquella foto que le había metido en aquel lío, pero esta vez, sin la sombra que impedía ver a Mio. Fue precisamente la bajista quien etiquetó a su novio en la foto, comentando que eso fue parte del trato con Fujiko.

Mientra tanto, Ritsu salía de las oficinas de las directivas de la universidad, tras aportar la prueba reina que inculpaba a Hayime. Sonreía satisfecha por haber logrado que él y su palabra fuesen puestos en duda. Si comprobaban la autenticidad de la grabación, él también sería suspendido sin tener la oportunidad de presentar los exámenes que se realizasen por esas fechas. Mientras la investigación se efectuaba, la baterista pretendería colaborar con él. Lo que no esperaba era que tuviese que actuar tan pronto.

Esa noche, la chica de ojos ámbar dorado recibió las indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer el siguiente día. Tendría que hacer algo para sabotear ese plan, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

El plan consistía en convencer a una chica de hacer una escena de celos, inculpando a Satoru de engañarla con Mio. A cambio, esa chica recibiría las respuestas a todos los exámenes hasta que se gradúe. Actuar era necesario, pero no quería involucrar a más personas en ese asunto. Una rápida idea llegó a su mente, así que tomó su teléfono y contactó a quien sería su cómplice en ese sabotaje.

Al día siguiente, la baterista estaba conversando en el campus con una compañera de su facultad, dando la impresión de estar cumpliendo con su parte del trato con Hayime. Gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil se encontraba ahí esperando a que las clases dieran inicio. De un momento a otro, Satoru se acercó a la castaña y, tocando su hombro, comenzó a hablarle de ciertos rumores que, según él, corrían por la universidad.

—No sé de qué hablas, Koizumi.

—Más te vale, Tainaka. No quiero saber que tú hayas sido cómplice de los planes para separarme de Mio.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, lo último que querría es que sufra. Además, ¿qué motivos podría tener para separarlos?

—No lo sé... Quizás que sigas enamorada de ella. —Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven Koizumi al notar que Ritsu se sorprendió de escuchar eso. En ese momento, Mugi llegó detrás de ellos,sin que su novia se percatara.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Yo...

—Más te vale que no lo sea —interrumpió el chico—. Sería muy doloroso para Kotobuki saber que su amada novia aún está enamorada de su mejor amiga, a tal punto de aliarse con aquella persona que quiere separarnos, solo para intentar reconquistarla.

Ritsu guardó silencio. Satoru había tocado un tema delicado para ella, algo que no había querido superar.

—Bien, me descubriste, Koizumi. Todo lo que has dicho es verdad. De hecho, te odio por tener a Mio, la única mujer a la que amo. Pero eso no durará mucho... —La castaña no logró terminar lo que decía, ya que fue interrumpida por una bofetada que Mugi le dio. Los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas y, sin decir nada, se alejó de ella tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Satoru con sorpresa.

—No lo sé, pero esto no estaba en el plan. —Sin añadir más, la baterista salió corriendo detrás de su novia mientras el joven Koizumi revisaba su teléfono, verificando si envió o no un mensaje importante.

Mugi se adentraba más y más en la arboleda que había en la parte trasera del campus, seguida por Ritsu, quien gritaba su nombre con la esperanza de que ella se detuviera. Al llegar a un pequeño claro, la rubia se detuvo, giró hacia la castaña y, sujetándola con fuerza, le besó. Era un beso apasionado, pero lleno de ternura, lo que hizo que la sorprendida baterista le correspondiera.

—Supongo que soy yo quien tiene que dar explicaciones —dijo la tecladista con su usual sonrisa tras finalizar aquel beso—. Koizumi-san me advirtió de lo que tú y él iban a hacer, así que quise probar si tenía talento actoral y, de paso, darle más realismo a su escena.

—Creo que te estoy influenciando demasiado —suspiró Ritsu con cierto alivio—, realmente llegué a pensar que te habías creído eso.

—Si no te conociera, me lo habría creído. Después de todo, hubo algo de verdad en lo que dijiste, especialmente lo que concierne a tus sentimientos por Mio-chan.

—Mugi...

—El primer amor jamás se olvida, especialmente cuando continúa en tu vida. Eres fuerte, Ricchan, y te admiro por eso. Superar una decepción como la tuya y ser capaz de sonreír sin sentir dolor es algo que probablemente yo no pueda hacer.

—No lo habría hecho sola, Mugi. Tú salvaste mi vida al darme apoyo en mis momentos de mayor depresión. No voy a negar nada respecto a lo que siento por Mio, así como lo que alguna vez sentí por ella, pero no puedo ni debo aferrarme a algo que está en mi pasado. No cuando tú estás en mi presente y planeo que también estés en mi futuro.

—Yo, de ti, elegiría mejor a tus aliadas, Tainaka —intervino Hayime, arruinando completamente el ambiente creado—. Una chica como _esas_ no te será de ayuda.

—Yo también soy una chica como _esas,_ Kageyama. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Vigilándote, ya que no estás cumpliendo tu parte del plan.

Mugi miró confundida a su novia, quien se veía algo nerviosa. La intervención de la rubia en el sabotaje no estaba prevista y desconcentró a la castaña, quien se sentía acorralada. A lo lejos comenzó a escucharse un anuncio, ininteligible para ellos al estar alejados de los edificios universitarios.

—No me presiones, Kageyama. Conseguir a la chica ideal no es fácil. Muchas tienen una buena formación y no arruinarían una relación ajena aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello. Si me disculpas... —Ritsu se alejó de aquel sitio con cara de pocos amigos. Kageyama le estaba complicando demasiado las cosas y eso no le agradaba. Mugi le siguió poco después, preocupada por la conversación que había presenciado. Antes de alcanzarla, notó que aquel chico que había intentado seducirla días atrás iba corriendo en dirección contraria a la de ella. Decidió no darle importancia, ya que su novia le debía una explicación.

—¿Qué fue esa conversación con Kageyama, Ricchan? —preguntó al alcanzar a su novia.

—¿Recuerdas mi plan para hacerlo caer? Es parte de él. Estoy fingiendo ser su aliada para conseguir una confesión y, de paso, sabotear cualquier plan que se le ocurra, pero...

—El alumno Hayime Kageyama es solicitado con urgencia en la oficina de dirección. Repito: El alumno Hayime Kageyama es solicitado con urgencia en la oficina de dirección. —Ritsu sonrió al escuchar este anuncio.

—Parece que mi esfuerzo comienza a dar frutos.

Minutos después, Hayime se encontraba en frente de varios profesores, quienes le veían con desaprobación. Al preguntar el motivo de aquel llamado, uno de ellos dejó escuchar la grabación de su conversación con Ritsu el día anterior.

"Ahora entiendo por qué no había colaborado. Esa maldita me engañó y me traicionó". Apretó sus manos en forma de puño con furia, mientras los profesores le preguntaban si no tenía algo que decir. Aún así, guardó silencio.

Ante esta irrefutable prueba, Hayime fue suspendido por una semana, lo que afectaba su presentación de los exámenes. Una vez fuera de la oficina, juró vengarse de Ritsu y que le hará conocer el mismísimo infierno por haberlo traicionado.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: A veces pasa, no te preocupes. Lamento no haberlo podido hacer más largo, espero que esta semana la inspiración no me siga haciendo huelga.**

 **Fer: Mas vale tarde que nunca (?)  
1\. Pobre Mio y sus traumas.  
2\. Creo que a los lectores fantasma también.  
3\. Disfruta la función  
4\. *Releyendo la review del capítulo 16* hacerte reír.**

 **Gracias por leer, see ypu**


	19. Temores

**Temores**

La semana de exámenes transcurrió pacíficamente, aunque no dejó de dar sorpresas. Yui obtuvo buenas notas en todo, lo que dejó un leve sinsabor a Akira, quien esperaba que la dueña de Guitah reprobara. Las restantes integrantes de Houkago Tea Time también aprobaron, aunque Ritsu fue quien sacó las calificaciones más bajas del grupo. La baterista tuvo que soportar dos regaños: el de Mio, que era de esperarse, y el de Mugi, quien amenazó con no darle más dulces si esa situación se repetía. Fujiko, tras cumplir su suspensión, también presentó los exámenes, aprobándolos para su suerte. Esto la hizo feliz, ya que no tendría problemas con su familia.

Ese fin de semana, HTT, Onna Gumi, Satoru, Eiichiro y Fujiko fueron a un karaoke para celebrar los positivos resultados en sus exámenes. En ese lugar, Mio comenzó a percatarse de por qué su novio tuvo una relación con la joven Hinata tiempo atrás. La chica de cabello grisáceo era bastante agradable y sonreía constantemente. Mientras las canciones sonaban, algunos temas del pasado salieron a la luz como gratos recuerdos.

"Si Fujiko no hubiese sido tan celosa, probablemente ella y Satoru seguirían siendo novios. Ahora que se reconciliaron, es muy notoria la química que hay entre ellos. Confío en Satoru, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo de que algo más que una amistad vuelva a surgir entre ellos..."

—¿Pasa algo, Mio? —preguntó Ritsu, sacando a la bajista de sus pensamientos. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, pero la baterista insistió.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No creo que puedas ayudar, Ritsu.

—A veces solo necesitas a alguien que te escuche. Es malo cargarte con tanta presión.

Mio suspiró profundamente. Tras tantos años, la fuerte amistad entre ambas permitía que se conocieran mutuamente. Ritsu había adivinado lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amiga, tenía la perspicacia para leer los sentimientos de sus allegados, pero quería que la pelinegra lo dijera por sí misma. Sabiendo esto, la zurda expresó sus miedos.

—¿Celosa, Mio-chuan? —preguntó la chica de ojos ámbar dorado con tono burlón.

—Hablas como si tú no sintieras lo mismo cuando Mugi se comporta amable con otras personas.

—Soy el primer amor de Mugi; no tengo miedo a que una expareja quiera quitármela —declaró Ritsu con orgullo. En ese momento, Fujiko comenzó a cantar una canción romántica. Mientras, la castaña notó cómo uno de los chicos ahí reunidos observaba fijamente a la chica de cabello grisáceo. —Parece que pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por la relación de Koizumi y Hinata.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Ritsu? —preguntó Mio, viendo hacia donde su mejor amiga observaba. En ese momento, Fujiko y aquel chico, Eiichiro, cruzaron miradas, provocando un leve rubor en ambos.

—No sé si ya lo notaste, pero creo que a Hayase-senpai le gusta Hinata.

—Veo que te diste cuenta de eso, Tainaka —intervino Satoru, llegando junto a ellas y abrazando a Mio por la espalda—. Espero que pronto ellos comiencen a salir, porque hacen buena pareja.

Los días siguientes, la baterista de Houkago Tea Time andaba a la defensiva. Temía a las represalias que Hayime pudiese tomar en su contra al haberlo delatado.

—¿Pasa algo, Tainaka? —preguntó Satoru al verla tan nerviosa.

—¡No! —exclamó la baterista sorprendida—. Nada. Estoy bien. No es que tema que Kageyama tome venganza o algo así.

—Así que la gran Ritsu Tainaka tiene miedo, ¿eh? —intervino Mio, que estaba al lado de su novio observando la inusual forma de comportarse de su mejor amiga.

—Qué extraño Déjà vu —susurró la castaña desconcertada— También soy humana, ¿sabes? Y juraría que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, Mio.

—Quizás en otra vida, porque no lo recuerdo. Volviendo al tema, Tú te metiste en ese problema sin que nadie te pidiera ayuda.

—Lo sé, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ante una injusticia tan grande.

—Aún no puedo creer que hicieras eso por, Fujiko, Tainaka —dijo Satoru—. Personas como tú son difíciles de encontrar.

—Bueno... Vi que ella no es una mala persona cuando se disculpó con ustedes. A diferencia de Kageyama.

Más tarde, Yui paseaba por el campus tarareando Gohan wa Okazu. Estaba feliz por las palabras de ánimo que Azusa le había dado horas antes vía telefónica. Pero, mientras caminaba, notó que había varias personas que nunca antes vio. Tan sigilosamente como le fue posible, buscó a algún profesor y le dio aviso de esto. Pero aquel profesor le tranquilizó diciéndole que eran de la compañía de telecomunicaciones, y estaban haciendo una revisión rutinaria.

Camino a clase, la guitarrista notó que Mugi estaba parada en medio del sendero, mirando aparentemente a la nada. Se acercó a ella y le llamó, sin recibir respuesta. Al ver en dirección a donde miraba la rubia, la castaña notó lo que tenía a su amiga en aquel trance: metros más adelante, dos chicas conversaban amenamente sentadas en una banca.

—No creo que ellas sean más que amigas, Mugi-chan —comentó.

—Pero se ven tan lindas juntas. Todas las chicas deberían tener novia por ley —afirmó la tecladista aún en su ensueño.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Forzar que una persona tenga una relación con otra sin sentimientos es cruel.

Al escuchar esto, Mugi salió de su ensoñación y miró fijamente a los ojos de Yui.

—No lo había visto de esa forma, pero tienes razón, Yui-chan. El amor es lo más hermoso que existe y debe darse naturalmente, no por una imposición.

—¡Chicas, debemos ensayar, no pierdan el tiempo! —exclamó Ritsu a lo lejos.

—¿No crees que Ricchan está actuando extraño? —preguntó Yui mientras ambas iniciaban su marcha hacia la baterista.

—Está nerviosa, Yui-chan. Ricchan tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer Kageyama para vengarse de ella.

En ese momento, la guitarrista recordó a los supuestos empleados de la compañía de telecomunicaciones, aumentando su desconfianza hacia ellos. Acelerando su paso, alcanzó a Ritsu y le advirtió que tuviese cuidado de ellos.

El ensayo transcurrió con calma. Gracias al té de su novia y a los golpes que le daba a su instrumento, Ritsu logró relajarse lo suficiente para bromear con Mio como usualmente lo hacía. Durante ese periodo, la banda comenzó a trabajar en una nueva canción, basada en una nueva letra que la bajista había logrado escribir. A pesar de tener un título definido, la baterista sugirió subtitularla como "para Satoru" al tener el usual romanticismo que la pelinegra solía poner en sus letras.

Tras salir del ensayo, las chicas decidieron, por precaución, acompañar a la chica de ojos ámbar dorado hasta su residencia. Durante el camino, iban cautelosamente vigilando a su alrededor para reaccionar lo más rápido que pudiesen de ser necesario. Para fortuna de ellas, nada malo pasó. Al llegar a la residencia de Ritsu, Mugi decidió quedarse con ella a pasar la noche. Sus compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, aunque la baterista no dejó de bromear por el hecho de ser protegida por una princesa.

Mas tarde, la castaña adelantaba trabajos mientras su novia le preparaba algo de comer. La rubia era feliz compartiendo esos momentos con su amada. Mientras tarareaba la melodía de la nueva canción, notó que faltaba un ingrediente que necesitaba, por lo que, tras avisar a su novia, salió a comprarlo.

Minutos después, alguien golpeó la puerta de la residencia de Ritsu, quien, creyendo que su novia no había llevado la copia de la llave que tenía desde que se hicieron pareja, fue a abrir. En principio, no vio a nadie, por lo que se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, siendo golpeada de nuevo.

—Será mejor que no estés molestando, no quiero que arruines mi noche —dijo mientras volvía a abrir la puerta, siendo rápidamente atrapada por un extraño sujeto. La baterista intentó defenderse, pero aquel tipo puso en su rostro un paño impregnado de cloroformo, lo que hizo que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

El secuestrador tomó el teléfono de la inconsciente chica y, tras buscar el contacto de Mugi, le marcó. La rubia contestó al instante.

—Tengo a tu novia bajo mi poder. Pronto de diré lo que quiero a cambio de ella. Por tu bien y el de ella, no llames a la policía. No quiero verme en la obligación de matarla. Tras decir esto, el sujeto cortó la llamada, dejando a Mugi con el corazón en la garganta.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Sí, ya sé que fue un capítulo corto y que lo corté dejándoles en suspenso. Soy malvado...**

 **Chobits3: creo que esta vez sí vas a buscarme, hora de esconderme.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: creo que esto que le pasó es aun peor que ese ejército... Mugi aprendió de la mejor para hacer bromas. Y Hayime se está descontrolando.**

 **Fer: 1. Sí, nuevamente mi objetivo está cumplido.  
2 y 2.5. Esa Mugi es una loquilla  
3\. Sí, casualmente tengo... No sabía que conocieras esa marca.  
4\. Algo me dice que pronto esa suerte se acabará...  
5\. *Con la voz y la postura del señor Burns* Excelente. Y espero que con los demás también, pero tú eres de los pocos que comentan.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	20. A Merced de Hayime

**A Merced de Hayime**

Mio estaba sumida en la lectura. Había encontrado una novela que le atrapó en su trama, por lo que, desde que salió de la universidad, no se perdía de ninguna de las palabras impresas en cada hoja. Esto hizo que su reacción no fuera la mejor cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente y el identificador de llamadas mostraba que la llamada provenía del número de Ritsu. De mala gana, contestó con la intención de no dejar que su mejor amiga intentase arruinar su experiencia de lectura; pero lo que escuchó la dejó helada.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, no soy Ritsu. Pero sí la tengo bajo mi poder. Si quieres volver a verla sana y salva, será mejor que cumplas mis condiciones.

—¿Qué tipo de condiciones? —Mio apenas pudo pronunciar esta pregunta. Jamás pensó que su hiperactiva amiga pudiera ser víctima de ese crimen.

—Primero, no llames a la policía; ni tú ni ninguno de tus amigos debe hacerlo. Segundo, termina con tu novio y no vuelvas a acercarte a él. De estas dos condiciones depende la vida de tu amiga. Los estoy vigilando. —Y el secuestrador cortó la llamada. Mio rompió en llanto, impotente, temiendo por la vida de su mejor amiga. Aquella chica que, a pesar de sus burlas, siempre estuvo a su lado ahora necesitaba su ayuda y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Tras un rato en el que pareció calmarse, la bajista salió de su residencia con rumbo a la de su novio. Sea cual sea la decisión que fuese a tomar, él debía saber la situación. Ella quería luchar para conservar ambas relaciones, pero debía tomar una decisión, así que debía hablar con él. Al llegar a su residencia, tocó la puerta con la firme intención de ceder ante el secuestrador.

Al momento de abrir, Satoru notó que su novia había estado llorando, lo que hizo que, sin decir palabra alguna, la envolviera entre sus brazos. Esto hizo que ella volviera a llorar.

Cuando volvió a calmarse, Mio explicó lo que estaba sucediendo con Ritsu, así como su intención de ceder ante las condiciones del secuestrador, algo en lo que, extrañamente, Satoru estuvo de acuerdo. La bajista no podía creer que su novio se estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente.

—¡¿Estás queriendo decir que no lucharás por lo nuestro, Satoru?!

—Ya te lo dije, Mio, eso lo mejor. En este momento yo solo soy un estorbo. Además, Tainaka y tú se conocen desde niñas, mientras que a mí solo desde hace unos meses; es obvio hacia qué lado se inclina la balanza.

—¿Entonces todo fue en vano? ¿Todo lo que decías sentir por mí fue mentira?

—¡No! Pero noto que el destino se empeña en separarnos y contra eso no puedo luchar. Este tiempo a tu lado fue un hermoso sueño, pero ya es tiempo de despertar.

—Satoru... —Mio no logró decir que no permitiría que su primer noviazgo terminara de esa forma y que quería vencer al destino para estar junto a él. Satoru interrumpió aquellas palabras dándole un tierno beso, cargado de melancolía. Para él, una amistad como la de su novia y Ritsu era más importante que una relación amorosa. Él amaba a la bajista, pero ese amor no la haría completamente feliz.

—A veces el hilo rojo del destino no une a dos personas destinadas a contraer matrimonio. En la vida real no todo tendrá un final feliz. Atesoraré cada momento que pasamos juntos, pero mi tiempo a tu lado terminó. Adiós, mi amada Mio. —Tras decir esto, Satoru abandonó el lugar, dejando a la pelinegra desconcertada; no solo por sus palabras, también por el hecho de recordar que estaban en la residencia de él.

* * *

Ritsu habría lentamente sus ojos, aunque esto no hacía mucha diferencia al estar en un lugar completamente oscuro. Al intentar moverse, notó que sus manos y pies estaban atados a la silla en la que estaba sentada. En ese momento se sintió estúpida al dejarse atrapar. Al notar una momentánea entrada de luz, cerró los ojos fingiendo seguir inconsciente. Escuchó pasos acercándose a ella y sintió una respiración muy cerca de su rostro.

—No te entiendo, Kageyama. Si yo fuera tú, le diría a Kotobuki que se aleje de esta preciosidad. Tainaka es un bello ángel que debería estar con un príncipe, no con una princesa —habló aquel sujeto para sí.

—Pues tú no eres precisamente un príncipe, amigo —dijo la baterista, abriendo los ojos y sorprendiendo a su captor.

—Parece que el efecto del cloroformo terminó —susurró—. Mira, Tainaka. Sé que no es el mejor momento para decir esto, pero soy fanático tuyo. Me encanta la forma en la que tocas la batería y...

—Decidiste secuestrarme para que te de un concierto privado ¿no?

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Ni siquiera fue mi idea secuestrarte!

—Ya sé, fue idea de Kageyama como parte de su venganza por delatarlo; y de paso, una nueva treta para separar a Mio de Koizumi.

—Así que lo sabes. En efecto, la condición primordial para liberarte es que ellos terminen su relación y se alejen.

—Conociendo a Koizumi, seguro lo hará.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? No creo que él quiera perder a su novia.

—Créeme. Él valora la vida y la amistad por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso un romance. Aunque no descarto que intente hacer alguna locura. Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, Mugi salió a comprar algo que le faltaba para la comida que preparaba, pero no recuerdo... —Una expresión de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Ritsu, seguida de un ataque de pánico.

—Descuida. Revisé todo y la estufa estaba apagada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué considerado de tu parte!

* * *

Mientras Satoru caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo, vio a Mugi sentada en una banca, llorando desconsoladamente. Sentándose a su lado, intentó consolarla. Pero la reacción de la rubia no fue la que él esperaba.

—No eres tú a quien le secuestraron a la novia y no sabe qué hacer para recuperarla, así que no vengas a intentar darme un consuelo que no voy a tener hasta que Ricchan esté de nuevo conmigo. —Era extraño escuchar a la teclista hablar con tanta rabia.

—De alguna forma, estoy igual que tú, Kotobuki. El secuestrador llamó a Mio y le dijo que, si quería volver a ver a Tainaka, debía terminar conmigo. Y cumplí con esa condición.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta del daño que le haces a Mio-chan?!

—Lo sé, Kotobuki, soy consciente de eso. Pero la vida de Tainaka y su amistad con Mio es más importante. No sabemos qué peligros pueda correr o qué torturas puedan hacerle, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque duela.

—Pero... Mio te ama. ¡No puedes ignorar eso!

—Debo hacerlo, por el bien de Tainaka. Prefiero ser odiado por ambas y que sigan juntas, que amado por una Mio infeliz por perder a su mejor amiga. —Tras decir esto, Satoru se levantó con la intención de continuar el camino que llevaba.

—¿A dónde vas, Koizumi-san?

—A hacer algo que debo hacer. Si todo sale bien, Tainaka estará de regreso con ustedes muy pronto.

—No te excluyas. Aun cuando ya no seas el novio de Mio-chan, sigues siendo nuestro amigo. Estoy suponiendo que ella conoce tus motivos, así que es muy probable que regrese contigo cuando esto termine. Al menos quiero creer eso.

Satoru sonrió ante estas palabras y, haciendo un ademán con la mano como despedida, retomó su caminar. Pasando por diferentes senderos y calles de forma aleatoria, con el fin de despistar a alguien que pudiese estar siguiéndole, llegó a su destino: una estación de policía, donde puso el denuncio del secuestro de Ritsu, dando como principal sospechoso a Hayime Kageyama.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 5 am, una desvelada Ritsu pensaba en la situación que atravesaba. Jamás imaginó que hacer un acto justiciero le podría traer esas consecuencias. Aun así, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ya que Hayime debía pagar por sus acciones, y confiaba en que todo se resolvería pronto.

Horas más tarde, escuchó un par de voces masculinas discutiendo afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba. No lograba entender lo que decían, pero sí notó que los ánimos de esos dos hombres estaban caldeados. De repente, uno de ellos entró abruptamente y golpeó a la baterista en el rostro.

—Finalmente te tengo a mi merced, Tainaka —dijo con cinismo.

—Sabía que solo tú podrías hacer una cobardía de este tipo, Kageyama.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero esto es mi venganza. Además, mi objetivo principal se ha cumplido. Mio Akiyama y Satoru Koizumi terminaron y ese idiota no habló con ella. Pronto comenzaré a acercarme a ella para seducirla.

—Aparte de cobarde, iluso. Ella sabe que no eres de fiar y nunca se fijaría en ti.

—Una mujer herida es fácil de manipular, querida. Ya verás que pronto seré el novio de tu mejor amiga. —Ritsu solo pudo mirar con odio a Hayime mientras este reía. Estar atada le impedía actuar. Además, el hambre y la falta de sueño habían mermado sus fuerzas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba a merced de aquel sujeto.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Fer: 1. Creo que esas fueron las últimas risas por un tiempo.  
2\. Pues no fue solo un comentario de una cabeza en las nubes, fue una referencia a otro fanfic, uno de los primeros que leí, donde pasa eso.  
3\. Sí, me encanta.  
4\. Oh, espero que vuelvan a exportarla,  
5\. Te los mereces, mi querido lector.**

 **GoldenWolf X: Wow, thanks for read my story. I hope you're enjoying it.**

 **Chobits3: Pues decidí arriesgarme y aún no liberar a Ritsu *risa malvada***

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	21. Al Rescate

**Al Rescate**

La estación de policía de Kita-ku, Kioto, había salido de su tranquilidad habitual. 12 horas después de que Satoru pusiera el denuncio del secuestro de Ritsu, el coronel Jinichi Manabe estaba a cargo de la investigación para hallar lo más rápido posible a la amiga de su hija, Nodoka. Él encabezaba un cuerpo encargado de seguir los movimientos de Hayime, pero aquel joven parecía no ocultar nada, simplemente iba de un lado a otro por la universidad como los demás alumnos. Aun así, no iba a darse por vencido y decidió utilizar un as que tenía bajo su manga para agilizar la investigación.

Mugi no podía concentrarse en sus estudios; la preocupación por su novia invadía su mente a cada momento, haciendo que cada segundo fuese una lucha para no llorar. Al final de una de sus clases, su profesor le hizo quedarse un poco. La rubia creyó que iba a ser regañada por su falta de atención, por lo que le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta que le fue hecha.

—¿El secuestrador de Tainaka ha contactado contigo, Kotobuki-san?

—Sí —respondió tras un breve silencio—. Después de secuestrarla, me llamó desde el teléfono de ella.

—¿Contactó a alguien más?

—A Mio-chan. Y fue a ella a quien le dio las condiciones para liberar a Ricchan.

—Bien. ¿Podrías esperarme un momento en la sala de profesores? —Mugi asintió en respuesta, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado por el profesor.

Mio también estaba fuera de sí. En menos de una hora había recibido esas dos noticias que mataron su felicidad. Satoru se mostraba distante y eso le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que Ritsu volviera a la libertad. Aquel último beso le daba la esperanza de recuperarlo.

Al salir a tomar aire en una hora libre, la bajista se encontró con Fujiko, quien, al verla, comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas sobre lo sucedido con la baterista. La pelinegra relató todo lo que sabía al respecto, incluyendo la decisión de Satoru.

—¡No puedo creer lo idiota que él es! —exclamó la chica de cabello grisáceo—. Podían simplemente fingir que terminaron, para no hacerte sufrir más.

—Tengo la sospecha de que Kageyama está detrás de esto. Fingir no sería una muy buena idea de ser así, Fujiko.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero...

—Akiyama-san, Hinata-san, ¿puedo hablar un momento con ustedes? —preguntó aquel profesor que había interrogado a Mugi previamente.

—Claro —dijeron ambas simultáneamente.

El profesor las guio a la sala de profesores, donde también estaba Mugi. Las tres chicas estaban nerviosas al no saber el motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar.

—Chicas —inició el profesor luego de que las alumnas tomaran asiento—, las he traído aquí porque es un lugar donde nadie puede espiar. Verán, estamos colaborando con la policía en la investigación del secuestro de Ritsu Tainaka, y ya que ustedes, Akiyama-san y Kotobuki-san, son cercanas a ella, necesitamos conocer en detalle las comunicaciones que el secuestrador haya tenido con ustedes.

—Perdón, pero... —intervino Fujiko— ¿qué tengo que ver es esto? Tainaka y yo apenas hablamos.

—Hinata-san, tú solías ser aliada de Kageyama, el principal sospechoso de este caso, así que tu ayuda sería muy valiosa.

—T-tengo una duda... ¿Quién dio aviso a la policía? —preguntó Mio, bastante nerviosa.

—No lo sabemos. Según el coronel Manabe, quien está a cargo de la investigación, esa es una información confidencial. —A pesar de esta respuesta, las tres chicas comenzaron a sospechar

Yui caminaba junto a Akira con rumbo a la universidad. Ninguna tenía clase en la mañana, algo que a la dueña de Guitah le gustaba. Pero aquel día, la noticia del secuestro de Ritsu les había afectado anímicamente, especialmente a la castaña. Al acercarse a la entrada del campus, ambas se percataron de la presencia de un vehículo negro y a un hombre de pie junto a este, siendo reconocido por la joven Hirasawa.

—¿Estás a cargo, coronel Manabe? —preguntó al acercarse a él.

—¡Yui-chan! No te veía desde que tú y Nodoka se graduaron de Sakuragaoka. ¿Cómo has estado? —Una enorme sonrisa reemplazó el normalmente serio rostro de Jinichi.

—Bien. La universidad es difícil, pero he sabido defenderme. Aunque con lo que pasó ayer...

—Descuida. Encontraré a tu amiga y la devolveré sana y salva. —Estas palabras restauraron la sonrisa de la guitarrista, quien sabía de la labor de aquel hombre desde pequeña y confiaba plenamente en él.

Hayime pasó por aquel lugar en ese momento, observando fijamente dicha escena, pero le restó importancia al pensar que aquel hombre era el padre de la guitarrista. Continuó su camino, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera, hasta el lugar donde tenía a Ritsu, que había logrado conciliar el sueño dada su debilidad física.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de liberarla, Kageyama? —preguntó el chico que raptó a la baterista—. Akiyama y Koizumi ya cumplieron con tu exigencia, no tiene caso que ella siga aquí.

—Aún es muy pronto para eso, Katou. Quiero cerciorarme de que ellos realmente hayan terminado y no estén fingiendo. Además, esta es mi venganza por la traición de Tainaka.

—Sigues con eso de que te traicionó, cuando no es así. Ella solo hizo lo que creyó correcto…

—Haciéndose pasar por mi aliada para después entregarme y hacerme reprobar los exámenes. Eso es traición aquí y en Guadalajara. —Aquel chico de apellido Katou suspiró resignado al escuchar esto. Él ayudaba a Kageyama de forma forzada al deberle un favor, algo de lo que se arrepentía profundamente.

Horas después, Yui miraba a la nada desde la azotea del edificio principal de la universidad. Se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar en nada. Ni siquiera podía decir palabras de aliento, a pesar de saber que el coronel Manabe estaba a cargo. Ella confiaba en él y, desde que supo en su infancia que era policía, lo veía como un héroe que nunca fallaba en sus misiones. La guitarrista quería expresarle eso a sus amigas, pero esas palabras morían, sin ser pronunciadas, ante las lágrimas de Mio y Mugi.

—Parece que no fui el único que pensó en venir aquí —dijo Satoru, terminando de subir las escaleras que conducían a ese lugar. Yui lo miró momentáneamente antes de regresar su vista al horizonte.

—No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Koizumi —murmuró la guitarrista—. Dejaste a Mio-chan cuando más te necesita.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Con la vida de Tainaka en juego, no podía hacer más.

—¡Debiste luchar! Clavaste un puñal en el ya herido corazón de Mio-chan en lugar de intentar sanar sus heridas. Debiste ser más egoísta con quien fue tu novia. Debiste ayudarla a buscar alguna otra alternativa para remediar esa situación. Pero no. Te rendiste y la dejaste al primer problema.

—¡Estamos hablando de un secuestro, no de una pelea de pareja! Y no creas que no me dolió terminar con ella, porque sí lo hizo y mucho.

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste!?

—Porque estimo mucho a Tainaka. A pesar de que ella estaba enamorada de Mio, me dio todo su apoyo y me permitió entrar en la vida de su amada. Cuando Mio me contó que habían secuestrado a Tainaka, supe de inmediato que Kageyama estaba detrás de todo. Él es peligroso y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

—Eso no justifica lo que hiciste. Un tipejo como ese no puede salirse con la suya.

—Lo sé. Pero yo no podría soportar la culpa de haber podido hacer algo para salvar a Tainaka y no hacerlo. Como le dije a Kotobuki: Prefiero ser odiado por ambas y que sigan juntas, que amado por una Mio infeliz por perder a su mejor amiga. Este es mi sacrificio para que ella sea feliz.

—Koizumi, pase lo que pase, prométeme que volverás con Mio-chan. Veo lo mucho que la amas y, si todo sale bien, su felicidad será completa; si no, estarás junto a ella sabiendo que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance para ayudar. —Mientras decía esto, Yui notó que un chico transitaba por el campus con una actitud sospechosa, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor como si acabase de cometer un crimen. La guitarrista enfocó su mirada en él, logrando reconocerlo a pesar de la altura.

Con una velocidad impropia de ella, bajó las escaleras del edificio para alcanzarlo antes de que él se marchase. Satoru la seguía, cuestionándole su repentina acción.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Yui se ocultó tras la puerta mientras buscaba con su mirada a aquel sospechoso chico, avanzaba a un paso irregular por el campus. Mientras, el joven Koizumi insistía en querer saber lo que sucedía.

—Ese chico es Koyomi Katou, también estudia en mi facultad —respondió finalmente la castaña—. Desde ayer ha estado actuando raro, tal como ahora. Y hoy se saltó varias clases.

—¿Crees que él pueda ser cómplice de Kageyama en el secuestro de Tainaka?

—Así parece.

Koyomi continuó su camino, seguido por Yui y Satoru, hasta llegar a una caseta alejada del edificio principal de la universidad. Ese lugar no tenía ventanas, por lo que, cuando el joven Katou entró, sus seguidores solo pudieron intentar escuchar lo que sucedía adentro a través de la puerta. Y lo que oyeron confirmó sus sospechas.

—Créeme, Tainaka. Si de mí dependiera, ni siquiera te habría secuestrado, pero Kageyama es alguien a quien temo.

—Tienes miedo de enfrentar a ese idiota, pero no temes secuestrar a esta pobre damisela. Te veo mal, Katou. —Ritsu seguía con su habitual manejo de la ironía a la hora de hablar, pero su voz mostraba debilidad. Satoru quiso entrar en ese momento para rescatarla, pero Yui lo detuvo, diciéndole que debía dejar eso en manos de profesionales, mientras le enviaba su al coronel Manabe.

Minutos después, Kageyama llegaba a aquel lugar. Tenía una extraña sonrisa mientras por su mente pasaban diferentes estrategias para acercarse a Mio. Tras entrar en la caseta, soltó una carcajada macabra con el fin de hacer que Ritsu se enojara, diciendo que ya tenía algunos planes para ella. Yui y Satoru estaban escondidos en las cercanías, en espera del arribo de Jinichi y sus hombres, algo que no tardó en producirse.

Un grupo de 5 personas, entre las que se encontraba el coronel Manabe, se acercó a la caseta cautelosamente. Estaban preparados para entrar en acción con la idea de que, en lo posible, nadie resultara herido. Uno de ellos, de una patada, abrió la puerta, ingresando junto a sus compañeros y sorprendiendo a Hayime y a Koyomi. Este último comenzó a implorar misericordia, argumentando que fue involucrado a las malas. Por su parte, Kageyama permanecía inmóvil, pensando en quién pudo dar aviso a las autoridades.

—Coronel, ella es la chica que estamos buscando.

—Bien, ustedes dos quedan bajo arresto por el delito de secuestro —proclamó Jinichi con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dos de los policías fueron hacia Hayime y Koyomi para esposarlos, mientras los dos restantes liberaban a Ritsu de sus ataduras.

Pero, en un hábil e inesperado movimiento, Kageyama robó el arma del policía que lo apresaba y disparó en dirección de la débil baterista gritando «¡esta es mi venganza!». Este grito y el sonido del disparo hicieron que Yui y Satoru temieran lo peor y, tan rápido como pudieron, volvieron a acercarse a la caseta.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Ok, decidí dejar en suspenso una semana más, soy malvado. Bien, durante el transcurso de la semana, Rosesagae amablemente me sugirió matar a Ritsu, ¿qué opinan al respecto? ¿Realmente creen** **que lo** **hice** **?**

 **GoldenWolf X: Oh, sorry. Something bad happened when the solution came. Thanks for reading** **.**

 **Chobits3: Será mejor que te prepares, porque la persecución va a ser larga.**

 **Fer: 0. ¿Cuándo he mentido?  
1\. Creo que he dado una puñalada a tu malherida tranquilidad  
2\. Servido, disfrútala  
3\. Ok, no sé qué responder  
4\. *Ríe con una carcajada macabra*  
5\. Eso veo  
6\. De nada  
7\. Y pensar que por eso las pongo al último  
8\. Parece que así será  
9\. Y así quedó.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you (si continúo con vida).**


	22. Perdóname

**Perdóname**

Mio y Mugi se encontraban en la biblioteca tratando de leer para despejar sus mentes de los hechos ocurridos durante las últimas horas. La investigación hecha por el cuerpo docente no dio los frutos esperados, ya que los lugares donde Fujiko solía reunirse con Hayime no daban señales de que él haya estado por esos días. Esto irritó a ambas, ya que sentían que no habían avanzado nada.

De repente, el sonido de las sirenas de ambulancias invadió el ambiente, dándole un mal presentimiento a ambas chicas. Tan rápido como sus cuerpos les permitían, salieron de la biblioteca y siguieron el estruendo hasta una caseta alejada del edificio principal. Y lo que vieron no fue nada alentador: Ritsu estaba siendo subida a una de las dos ambulancias que estaban ahí. Tenía una mancha de sangre en su rostro y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Mientras que Mugi corría hacia el vehículo, Mio sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y dichas gotas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. De repente, unos brazos la envolvieron desde la espalda y una voz le susurró al oído «tranquila, todo saldrá bien».

—¿Acaso no ves cómo está Ritsu, Satoru? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora?!

—Llegué antes, así que conozco mejor lo que sucedió. Yui fue quien descubrió este lugar y dio aviso a las autoridades. Nos mantuvimos ocultos para vigilar el lugar de forma segura. De repente, escuchamos a Kageyama gritar y un disparo. Con un mal presentimiento nos acercamos de nuevo. Al asomarnos, vimos a Kageyama sometido por dos agentes, a su cómplice tendido en el piso y a Tainaka mirando atónita lo que acababa de pasar.

—Mio-chan —intervino Jinichi, acercándose a la bajista—, el chico identificado como Hayime Kageyama le disparó a Ritsu-chan, pero su compañero, identificado como Kojomi Katou, fue quien recibió la bala.

—¿Entonces por qué ella está en la ambulancia? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Debido al tiempo que permaneció atada, su cuerpo no está respondiendo como ella quiere. Además, presenta señales de deshidratación e hipotermia. Lo mejor es darle pronta atención médica. —Mientras el coronel hablaba, la ambulancia donde Ritsu estaba partió con rumbo al hospital más cercano.

Minutos después, Yui, Mugi, Mio y Satoru se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital. En el trayecto, la bajista dio aviso de lo sucedido a Hideyuki y Satomi Tainaka, los padres de Ritsu, quienes rápidamente pidieron permiso para ausentarse de sus trabajos para ver a su hija mayor. Los cuatro jóvenes permanecían en silencio en espera de que les autorizaran ver a la baterista.

—Allegados a la joven Ritsu Tainaka —llamó el doctor que atendía a la chica de ojos ámbar dorado—, ya pueden pasar a verla.

Ni bien el doctor había terminado de hablar, Mugi ya se dirigía hacia la habitación de su novia, seguida por Mio, Satoru y Yui. Al llegar ahí, la rubia se abalanzó sobre la baterista, llenándola de besos ante las sonrisas de sus amigos. La bajista inmortalizó aquel momento en una fotografía, hecho que hizo sonrojar a su mejor amiga.

Una hora después, mientras le realizaban a Ritsu algunos chequeos para determinar si debía ser hospitalizada o no, Mio y Satoru caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del hospital. Aún no podían creer todo lo que había pasado durante esas angustiantes 18 horas. Al llegar a la cafetería y pedir dos tazas de té, Mio, mientras tomaba asiento, formuló la duda que traía desde que fue interrogada por aquel profesor en la mañana.

—Satoru, ¿tú fuiste quien dio aviso a la policía del secuestro de Ritsu?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¡Idiota! —exclamó la bajista tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz para no molestar a nadie—. ¡Podríamos hacer eso! Ellos me advirtieron que no debíamos llamar a la policía...

—No los llamé. Fui personalmente a la estación y expliqué la situación al detalle. Esa es la razón por la que pidieron ayuda a los profesores en la investigación.

—Investigación que fue por el rumbo equivocado. De no ser por ti y por Yui, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

—Todo el crédito es de Hirasawa, Mio. Ella fue quien notó el inusual comportamiento de Koyomi Katou, descubrió ese escondite y le avisó al coronel Manabe.

—Pero si tú no hubieses dado aviso a la policía, Ritsu podría haber muerto. Así que gracias en nombre de ella. —Satoru sonrió ante estas palabras, al sentir que había logrado su objetivo. Pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho. Él sabía que debía solucionar un último asunto.

—Mio, perdóname por abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas.

—No tienes por qué...

—Sí tengo un porqué, Mio. Soy consciente de que terminé de destrozar tu frágil corazón al romper contigo. Fue una decisión apresurada, pero sentí que no tenía más opción en aquel momento. Le dije a tus amigas que preferiría que tú y Tainaka me odien juntas antes que tenerte triste por su partida porque sé que tú eres más feliz si ella está en tu vida.

—Satoru, hiciste lo correcto. Alguien como tú, que sacrifica sus propios sentimientos por la persona que ama, es alguien por quien vale la pena luchar. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo te perdono, y...

—¡Mio-chan, por fin te encuentro! —La voz de Satomi irrumpió en el lugar, rompiendo el ambiente creado por Mio y Satoru.

—Satomi-san... ¿Ya vio a Ritsu?

—Sí. Y ya le dieron de alta. Te estamos esperando para irnos todos juntos. También a un tal Koizumi, pero no me dio detalles de su apariencia física, solo dijo que estaría contigo.

—Es él, Satoru Koizumi —dijo Mio, mirando hacia el mencionado—. Es mi novio y también se ha hecho muy buen amigo de Ritsu. —La bajista notó cómo la mujer que tenía en frente cambió su expresión a una de decepción al decir esas palabras—. ¿Pasa algo, Satomi-san?

—No, no es nada. Solo que Ritsu siendo como es y siendo tan cercana a ti… —Al sentirse observada, la señora Tainaka prefirió no continuar pensando en voz alta—. ¡Es un gusto conocerte, Satoru-kun!

—El gusto es mío, señora.

Tras esto, los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del hospital, donde los esperaban Ritsu, Mugi, Yui y Hideyuki. La baterista sonrió al ver que Mio y Satoru venían tomados de la mano. Al llegar junto a ellos, la bajista abrazó a su mejor amiga, alegrándose de verla sana y salva.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad. Ritsu tuvo que ausentarse varias veces de la universidad debido al proceso judicial contra Hayime. La primera vez que se vieron, la baterista tuvo el placer, como ella misma dijo, de contarle que Mio y Satoru habían regresado tras su rescate, y no dejaba de recalcarle que pasaría un muy buen tiempo en prisión por secuestrarla y por matar a Koyomi.

Pese a los alegatos del abogado para una rebaja de penas debido a la minoría de edad de Hayime, al final del proceso fue condenado a cuarenta años de cárcel. Ritsu celebró como propio aquel triunfo de la justicia, organizando una pequeña fiesta en el salón del club. Ahí, Mugi le invitó a pasar sus vacaciones en Finlandia, algo que sorprendió gratamente a la baterista.

Previo al inicio del periodo vacacional, la presidenta del club organizó un pequeño campamento de entrenamiento en un hotel cerca del monte Fuji. Ritsu y Yui planeaban divertirse ahí como lo hacían en preparatoria, pero sus senpais tenían otros planes.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nada mejor para terminar el suspenso de la semana pasada que un capítulo corto (nótese el sarcasmo).**

 **Chobits3: pues no lo hice. Aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Fer: 1. Sí, en serio.  
2\. Pues fue algo como "no sé qué nombre ponerle y no quiero dejarlo anónimo así que reusemos a Koyomi"  
3\. Pues no, no lo fui. No soy tan malvado.  
4\. Supones bien.  
5\. Pues lo logré, sobreviví.  
6\. Es tu decisión leerlo o no.  
7\. Ya dije que no soy tan malvado.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: espero que no te haya matado ese infarto que te dio al no acumularse tantos capítulos. Espero que su condena te sea satisfactoria. Ritsu siempre será Ritsu, y Yui merece más protagonismo, así que me alegra que te guste la forma en que la planteé.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	23. Campamento de Verano

**Campamento de Verano**

Primer día de las vacaciones de verano, cerca de las seis de la mañana. Como era de esperarse, Yui estaba profundamente dormida, olvidando que aquel día ella y sus compañeros del club de música ligera partirían poco más de una hora después hacia el campamento de entrenamiento organizado por su presidenta, Kana Yoshii.

Como era su costumbre, Akira se armó de paciencia y se dispuso a despertar a su rival. A medida que los segundos pasaban, la fuerza que imprimía a los golpes que le daba a la puerta iban aumentando. Debido a esto, las compañeras de ambas se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía. De no ser porque a Ritsu se le ocurrió gritarle que si no se levantaba en ese instante se quedaría sin desayuno, Yui no se habría levantado.

Minutos después, las 7 chicas llegaban junto al vehículo que las llevaría al campamento, donde los demás integrantes del club aguardaban su llegada. Tras un breve discurso de Kana sobre la importancia de las buenas relaciones dentro del club, partieron hacia el campamento.

Al llegar a su destino, una gran cabaña con una apariencia algo tétrica, los empleados del lugar les dieron la bienvenida vestidos de forma tradicional. Ritsu, mientras intentaba calmar a Mio (quien se puso nerviosa por el aspecto de la fachada), reprochaba a la presidenta por haber escogido aquel sitio, a lo que Kana argumentó que aquel era el único con el suficiente espacio y equipamiento para albergar a todas las bandas.

Una vez instaladas en el cuarto que les asignaron, las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time comenzaron a explorar el lugar. Al hacerlo, vieron que Akira estaba en una de las salas de ensayo sola, tocando una canción romántica con su guitarra.

—No sabía que Akira tuviese ese lado —murmuró Ritsu.

—Al parecer, las cosas con Maeda-senpai van bien —dijo Yui procurando no levantar su voz. Mio y Mugi asintieron.

—¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes ahí? —preguntó Ayame, sorprendiendo tanto a las chicas de HTT como a su compañera de banda.

—Solo… Queríamos conocer las salas de ensayo y… esta es la primera y, como Akira está adentro, no quisimos molestara —se excusó Ritsu tan rápido como su mente se lo permitía. En ese momento, la líder de Onna Gumi salió de la sala con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

—Como digan. La presidenta nos está buscando para hacer un anuncio.

Tal como dijo la baterista de OG, Kana había hecho que todos los integrantes del club se reunieran en el salón principal, anunciándoles que, durante el campamento, todas las bandas debían montar una canción, bien sea un cover o una propia, en un estilo diferente. Esto con el fin de mostrar la versatilidad de los diferentes grupos.

—Bien, podríamos hacer una balada. A pesar de las letras romanticonas de Mio, no tenemos ninguna —sugirió Ritsu ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la bajista.

—Podría ser, pero creo que, para un cambio de estilo, sería mejor algo completamente diferente; no solo en la música, también en la letra —dijo Mugi.

—Me gusta esa idea, pero… no tenemos mucho tiempo para algo así, especialmente si hablamos de letras —intervino Mio.

—No se preocupen, tengo algunas letras escritas. —Con estas palabras, Yui sorprendió a sus compañeras, que no esperaban aquella situación—. En mis ratos libres me llegan algunas ideas; Ui y Azu-nyan me han ayudado.

—Bien, eso significa que es algo bueno. Comencemos a trabajar en con las letras de Yui —sugirió la bajista, aunque esto no fue del agrado de las castañas.

Por su parte, Akira estaba encerrada en su cuarto, solo con Rosalie, guitarra, buscando algo que ella pudiese cantar para ese reto del campamento. Sus compañeras de banda le seguirían sin dudarlo en cualquier decisión que tome, aunque Sachi sugirió que tocaran algo acústico. Entre las diferentes opciones que barajaba, halló una canción suave, perteneciente a la banda sonora de un anime. Las escenas animadas complementaban perfectamente a la música, y la voz de quien cantaba era muy similar a la de la guitarrista. Sin dudarlo, compartió el enlace del video con sus compañeras; había encontrado la canción indicada. Pero había un problema que Ayame hizo notar inmediatamente: las partes de teclado; ninguna de ellas dominaba ese instrumento. Akira intentó emularlas en su guitarra, pero notó que era difícil hacerlo mientras cantaba, por lo que decidió pedir ayuda.

Tras contactar a Kana y confirmar que las colabora entre bandas estaban permitidas, estableció comunicación con la primera tecladista que vino a su mente.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Akira-chan? ¿No se vería afectada la rivalidad entre nuestras bandas?

—Para nada, Mugi. Mi rivalidad es únicamente con Yui, así que todo estará bien. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuento contigo?

—Verás… estoy trabajando en algo nuevo que escribió Yui, así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Pero veré que puedo hacer.

—Muchas gracias, Mugi. Por cierto, la canción se llama Kuroi Namida… —Un emocionado grito de la rubia interrumpió a Akira.

—¡Amo esa canción! Me la sé al derecho y al revés. Definitivamente voy a ayudarles. ¡Tocarla en vivo siempre ha sido mi sueño! Pero Yui-chan dice que no se siente cómoda cantándola y a Mio-chan no le gusta.

—Bien, ambas salimos favorecidas. Cuando puedas ensayar con nosotras me avisas. —De esta forma, esta inédita colaboración fue gestada. Mugi sonreía al tararear esa canción mientras la tocaba en su teclado, imaginando cómo sería en la voz de Akira.

El tiempo pasó en lo que pareció un parpadeo. Debido a lo estricta que Mio se había puesto en ese lapso, ni Ritsu ni Yui pudieron jugar como ellas querían. La baterista bromeaba con que la bajista se comportaba así debido a la ausencia de Satoru, a lo que la zurda trataba de restar importancia (aunque no evitaba golpear a su mejor amiga por esa razón).

El último día del campamento, todas las bandas se reunieron en el salón principal de la cabaña donde se encontraban. Ahí, Kana organizó un pequeño escenario donde se llevarían a cabo las presentaciones. Una a una, las agrupaciones fueron mostrando el resultado de sus arduos ensayos.

Llegado el turno de Houkago Tea Time, Yui sorprendió a sus compañeros al no usar a Guitah, sino una guitarra acústica para tocar su nueva canción, Sunday Siesta. El ritmo al estilo bossa nova fue algo bastante inesperado, pero agradable al oído de los presentes, complementando la suave voz de la joven Hirasawa. Un fuerte aplauso mostró lo mucho que esta canción les había gustado a los integrantes del club.

Tras las presentaciones de otras bandas, el turno de

Onna Gumi había llegado. Mugi, que había guardado en secreto su colaboración con la banda de Akira, sorprendió a sus compañeras al ir de nuevo al escenario. La rubia logró acoplarse perfectamente al trio liderado por la joven Wada, quien cantó Kuroi Namida con toda su alma al haberse enamorado de dicha canción. Este cuarteto temporal recibió un prolongado aplauso.

—Bien, muchas gracias a todos por participar en este campamento y aceptar el reto del cambio de estilo. Todas las bandas lo hicieron muy bien y demuestran que pueden competir con bandas de otras universidades. Espero que disfruten de sus vacaciones y nos vemos en el segundo semestre. Con este discurso, Kana dio por finalizado el campamento, dejando una gran satisfacción entre sus compañeros.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: esto sucederá en el próximo capítulo**

 **Fer: 1. Supones bien.  
1.5. En memoria de Koyomi Katou, muerto por enamorarse de Ritsu  
2\. Y nuevamente gracias.  
3\. De verdad me alegra que Satoru sea de tu agrado. Uno de mis temores era que él no fuese aceptado.  
4\. Vaya encuentro entre dos malvados vinculados de una forma u otra a Mio  
5\. Ah, bueno.  
6\. Ok.**

 **Anuncio que solo quedan dos capítulos de este fanfic, así que pronto mis haters (si es que tengo) se podrán tomar un descanso de mí…**

 **Gracias por leer,** **see you** **.**


	24. Finlandia

**Finlandia**

A pesar de ser casi las 8 pm, el sol se divisaba sobre el horizonte, alumbrado el paisaje sobre el que un avión de Japan Airlines volaba, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto de Helsinki-Vantaa. A bordo, entre los pasajeros, una emocionada chica rubia tomaba la mano de su dormida novia. Pese a que no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, hacerlo junto a Ritsu le alegraba mucho, aunque también le ponía nerviosa. Mugi había decidido revelar su orientación sexual a sus padres y presentar a la joven Tainaka como su novia, esperando ser aceptada, pero no sin temer ser rechazada, especialmente por los conservadores Laaksonen, su familia materna.

Cuando la aeronave tocó tierra, Ritsu abrió sus ojos. Bostezó y estiró sus músculos mientras la voz del piloto informaba que el aterrizaje había sido exitoso y agradecía a los pasajeros en haber elegido esa aerolínea para realizar aquel viaje.

Tras pasar los controles de migración, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, donde uno de los conductores de la familia de la rubia los esperaba. Aquel hombre les habló en finlandés, un idioma extraño para la baterista, quien se sorprendió al escuchar a Mugi responder en el mismo idioma con gran fluidez. La castaña solo pudo pronunciar un tímido «hello» al ser observada por él.

—No sabía que hablabas finlandés, Mugi —observó mientras ambas subían al vehículo que las llevaría a un loft perteneciente a los Laaksonen a orillas del lago Saimaa, al sureste del país.

—Mi madre nació aquí y ella me enseñó. Además, mi familia y yo venimos aquí cada año, así que estoy acostumbrada —respondió Mugi con una sonrisa.

—Ya decía yo que tenías algo de extranjera. No es común encontrar rubios naturales en Japón.

—¿Quieres decir que soy una especie de bicho raro, Ricchan?

—¡No, claro que no! —Ritsu se puso nerviosa tratando de encontrar palabras más adecuadas para decir lo que quiso decirle a Mugi, quien hacía un tierno puchero—. Solo señalé que no es fácil encontrar a alguien tan bello como tú...

Una pequeña carcajada salida de la boca de Mugi hizo que la baterista se relajara un poco.

Llegadas a su destino, las dos chicas bajaron del vehículo. Ritsu quedó boquiabierta al ver el hermoso bosque en el que se encontraban. "Lástima que Mio no esté aquí. Este lugar es perfecto para asustarla" pensó mientras Mugi le llamaba para que entrara. Al hacerlo, nuevamente la baterista se sintió fuera de lugar al ver varias personas saludando a su novia en el idioma local. En ese momento, alguien llamó su atención. Se trataba de una mujer que daba la impresión de ser una versión de la joven Kotobuki venida del futuro, aunque sin sus características cejas.

—Tú debes ser Ricchan, bienvenida —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Por un instante, la idea de haber aprendido finlandés por arte de magia cruzó por la mente de Ritsu, antes de llegar a la lógica conclusión de que se hallaba frente a la madre de Mugi.

—Ritsu Tainaka. Es un gusto conocerla, señora Kotobuki —pronunció la baterista, procurando sonar lo más educada que pudiese.

—Madre —intervino Mugi—. Tengo algo importante que decirte respecto a Ricchan… —Respiró profundamente tomando la mano de su amada y prosiguió—. Ella es mi novia.

Al escuchar esto, la señora Kotobuki cambió su expresión, mirando fríamente a su hija y a Ritsu.

— _Damn paskiainen! En salli tuollaista poikkeamia perheessäni (¡maldita bastarda! No permitiré esa clase de aberraciones en mi casa)_ —pronunció la mujer, dirigiéndose a la baterista.

— _Äiti (_ _madre)... —_ Mugi entristeció ante este rechazo, algo que su amada notó e hizo que comprendiera, aun sin entender una sola palabra, lo que aquella mujer había dicho.

—Disculpe, señora, pero no creo que deba rechazar a su hija solo por amar a otra chica. Mugi es maravillosa y estoy segura de que siempre ha sido una hija ejemplar, así que trátela con más respeto...

Un fuerte sonido seco hizo eco en el lugar. Ritsu no podía creer que aquella mujer le abofeteara. Estaba paralizada por el miedo que aquella rubia le provocaba. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Mugi se desbordaron, y con ellas todo lo que pasaba por su mente se verbalizó.

— _Äiti, en välitä mitä ajattelet minusta. Eikä sinun säännöt ja konservatiivinen tulli. Rakastan Ricchan ja taistella rakkautemme, vaikka teitä vastaan! (Madre, no me importa lo que pienses de mí. Tampoco tus reglas y costumbres conservadoras. ¡Amo a Ricchan y pelearé por nuestro amor!)_ —exclamó abandonado el lugar. Ritsu intentó seguirla, pero la señora Kotobuki la retuvo sujetando su muñeca.

—Dime cuánto quieres para dejarla en paz, Tainaka. Puedo darte lo suficiente como para que no tengas que trabajar en tu vida —propuso la rubia.

—¿Está usted loca? ¡Mi amor por Mugi no tiene precio! Incluso si ustedes la desheredan por ser lesbiana, yo seguiré a su lado. Y no me importa trabajar, incluso como esclava, para mantener el estatus de princesa que ella merece. —Ya no había miedo, no después de esas palabras. Ritsu había decidido luchar de nuevo por lo que creía que era lo correcto.

—Respuesta correcta, Ritsu Tainaka. —Tanto estas palabras, como el nuevo cambio de actitud de la mujer (que acarició tiernamente la mejilla que instantes antes había golpeado), dejaron desconcertada a la baterista. — _Keikka on ohi! Takaisin töihin! (¡Se acabó el espectáculo! ¡Vuelvan a trabajar!)_ —exclamó la rubia refiriéndose a aquellos empleados que observaban los hechos, quienes obedecieron de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó Ritsu, aún desconcertada.

—Solo mandé a esos chismosos a trabajar.

—No me refería a eso. ¿A qué se refiere con "respuesta correcta"?

—Verás. Mugi es la heredera de los Kotobuki y los Laaksonen, dos familias económicamente poderosas. Minato, mi esposo, y yo decidimos no hacer ningún arreglo nupcial y que Mugi eligiera si tendría o no relaciones sentimentales y con quién las tendría. Pero debemos probar si esa persona que pretende a Mugi realmente corresponde a sus sentimientos o solo quiere nuestro dinero.

—Eso explica por qué intentó sobornarme. Pero, ¿qué fue eso que le dijo a Mugi?

—Una pequeña actuación para que mi prueba pasara desapercibida para ella.

—¿Pequeña? Mi mejilla opina lo contrario, señora.

—No exageres. Si te fijas bien, no te está doliendo realmente. —En efecto, Ritsu no sentía dolor alguno en su mejilla, lo que la confundió.

—¿Cómo es posible...?

—Cuando era joven tomé fui actriz de teatro. Esa "bofetada" que te di fue falsa y lo que sonó fueron mis dedos golpeando la palma de mi mano.

—Creo que debería aclarar esto con Mugi. No es bueno estar enojado con la familia. —Mientras Ritsu hablaba, la señora Kotobuki avanzó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, mostró a su hija acompañada de un hombre de cabello castaño claro y cejas pobladas. De inmediato, la joven abrazó a su madre, aún con los ojos llorosos.

—Misión cumplida, Aliisa —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Minato. Mugi, perdóname por las fuertes palabras que dije. Eres nuestra única hija y es nuestro deber cuidar de tus sentimientos. Por eso debí confirmar que la persona que dices amar sea la indicada y, aunque sea otra chica, Ritsu demostró serlo.

—Ella es la chica que amo, mamá —dijo la joven—. No me gusta que no confíen en mi criterio a la hora de tomar decisiones. Ya tengo 19 años y tengo claros mis gustos y mis objetivos. Te perdono porque sé que no lo volverás a hacer.

—Señores Kotobuki —intervino Ritsu—. No provengo de una familia aristocrática, como ustedes, pero sé muy bien que nada en esta vida es gratis. Siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas por mí misma, sin depender de nadie, y eso incluye el tema monetario. A decir verdad, lo que siempre me agradó de Mugi es el hecho de que ella piense de forma similar a mí. Ella siempre busca hacer las cosas por sí misma, sin recurrir a la facilidad de ser una Kotobuki. Siempre supe que la persona que lograra enamorarla sería muy afortunada... Y me alegra serlo. —Ritsu tomó la mano de Mugi. Ambas entrelazaron sus dedos, mostrando así que sus sentimientos iban más allá de un romance juvenil.

Más tarde, Mugi y Ritsu estaban en una de las habitaciones. Debido al cambio de horario, ninguna de las dos había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que conversaban de varias cosas. De repente, la rubia le propuso a su novia dar un paseo en bote por el lago. Pese a su negativa inicial, la baterista terminó accediendo.

La tranquilidad de la hora y el bello cielo, no completamente oscuro debido al verano, maravillaron a la chica de ojos ámbar dorado mientras navegaban en las aguas del Saimaa. Mugi sonreía al ver la expresión de su amada. A ella siempre le gustó el cielo en esa zona de Finlandia, especialmente en esa época del año, y poder admirarlo al lado de Ritsu era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Supongo que en invierno debe ser aún más hermoso este cielo, ¿verdad Mugi?

—Sí, aunque en invierno el lago está congelado y es imposible navegarlo.

—Te gusta navegar, ¿no?

—Un poco. Siempre me ha gustado el silencio que hay aquí. Lo encuentro muy inspirador y siempre me llegan nuevas ideas.

—¿Tienes alguna en este momento?

—De hecho, sí. —Sin decir más, la rubia se acercó a la castaña, haciendo que se recostara cerca del borde del bote. Ritsu, adivinando su intención, tomó posesión de sus labios, sellando así un cuadro digno de una fotografía: dos chicas demostrando su amor mientras navegan el lago Saimaa bajo el veraniego cielo nocturno del sureste finlandés.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Palabras en finlandés gracias a Google Translate. Si alguien sabe ese idioma y detecta un error, le ruego el favor de avisarme para corregirlo.**

 **Chobits3: Sí, así es. Bueno, quizás no fue largo, pero estuvo lleno de Mugitsu.**

 **Fer: 1. Oh, tu amiga "Nodoka" tiene buen gusto.  
2\. Y regresaron las risas.  
3\. Paz en su tumba.  
4\. Gracias por aceptarlo. Sé de muy buenas fuentes que no siempre es así.  
5\. Comparte las drogas, bro.  
6\. No, no me importan, aunque se les agradece que suban las estadísticas de lecturas.**

 **Próxima semana, gran final. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	25. Por Siempre

**Por Siempre**

Mientras Mugi y Ritsu pasaban sus vacaciones en Finlandia, Yui, Mio y Satoru se encontraban en Toyosato. Mientras la guitarrista usaría el tiempo para descansar de las arduas jornadas universitarias, la bajista presentaría al joven Koizumi como su novio ante su familia. Él estaba nervioso al no saber cómo recibirían los esposos Akiyama al primer novio de su hija y esperaba agradarles.

Al llegar a su casa, Mio se sorprendió de no hallar a nadie ahí. Esperaba que al menos su madre estuviera en ese lugar al haber dado aviso de su regreso. Satoru notó un pequeño papel doblado sobre la mesa del comedor con el nombre de la bajista escrito en él. Tras hacerlo notar a su novia, ella procedió a leerlo.

"Querida hija. Lamentamos no poder estar en casa a tu llegada. Surgió un problema en nuestro trabajo que requirió nuestra presencia. Esperamos regresar lo más pronto posible. Con amor, papá y mamá".

—Bien, parece que estaremos solos por un rato... —Mio vio cómo Satoru observaba con curiosidad una guitarra que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala. Al acercarse, él notó que las cuerdas estaban invertidas.

—¿También sabes tocar la guitarra, Mio?

—Sí. Fue mi primer instrumento antes de pasar al bajo. Esa guitarra me la compró mi papi cuando era niña...

—¿Papi? —una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Satoru al notar la infantil forma en la que Mio se refirió a su progenitor.

—¡Mi padre! —La bajista no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este hecho mientras su novio empezaba a reír—. ¡No te burles de mí, Satoru!

—No me burlo de ti, Mio. Solo estoy feliz de que tengas esa ternura hacia tus padres. Eso significa que serás una gran madre cuando llegue el momento.

—Gracias... Supongo...

—Te ves hermosa sonrojada, ¿sabes? —Antes de que la bajista pudiese reaccionar, Satoru le besó tiernamente.

Por su parte, Yui había llegado a su casa, hallándola sola. Sus padres estaban trabajando, como siempre, y Ui estaba en las clases extra de preparación para la universidad. Tras dejar su equipaje en su habitación, fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, hallando un par de naranjas. Luego de saciar parte de su apetito con ellas, desempacó a Guitah y comenzó a improvisar. Llevada por las líneas melódicas que su instrumento, la castaña no sintió el paso del tiempo y tampoco que su hermana había llegado hasta que ella le abrazó.

—¡Ui, bienvenida! —saludó la mayor, dejando su instrumento sobre la cama para corresponder el abrazo de su hermanita.

—¡Bienvenida tú también, onee-chan! ¿Cómo va la universidad?

—Es dura, pero he logrado obtener buenas calificaciones. Creo que merezco un helado por eso.

—Cielos, senpai, tú no cambias. Siempre pensando en comida —intervino Azusa desde la puerta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelinegra estaba siendo abrazada por Yui. La joven Nakano extrañaba esa calidez y ese confortable sentimiento de pertenecer a esos brazos.

—¡El amor está en el aire! —exclamó Jun al ver esa escena mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

—¿Llegué en un mal día? —preguntó Yui tras soltar a Azusa. Ui negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca es un mal día para que nos visites, onee-chan. Nosotras solemos reunirnos en las tardes luego de las clases extra.

—Al menos hoy Azusa podrá dejar de lado el violín —afirma la chica de cabello rizado entre risas. Las hermanas Hirasawa rieron ante este comentario mientras Azusa protestaba. De pronto, Yui detuvo su risa, sorprendiéndose al asimilar lo que la bajista había dicho.

—Ui, ¿tú y Jun-chan...?

—Sí, onee-chan. Hace un par de semanas que empezamos a salir. Aunque ella no esperaba que aceptara sus sentimientos, tomando en cuenta lo que pasó hace unos meses.

—¿Cómo fue eso, Jun-chan?

—Verás, Yui-senpai, luego de lo que pasó en Kioto, Ui se deprimió, aunque no quería mostrarlo para no preocupar a Sumi-ire ni a Nao. Comencé a pasar tiempo con ella para animarla y ayudarle a superar que Azusa la friendzoneara, lo que le ayudó a recuperarse bastante rápido. Con el paso de las semanas, ella volvió a ser la misma de siempre, mientras yo descubría nuevos sentimientos hacia ella. Durante nuestro campamento de entrenamiento en la casa de playa de los Kotobuki, decidí declararme. Suponía que ella me rechazaría, pero no fue así.

—Jun-chan me ayudó a darme cuenta de que lo que alguna vez sentí por Azusa-chan no era amor de pareja. Gracias a eso, pudimos volver a ser amigas y mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar. Cuando ella se me declaró, me sentí tan feliz que no dudé en aceptarla. Pero creí que Azusa-chan te lo había mencionado.

—Últimamente no hemos hablado —intervino Azusa—. Yui-senpai tuvo exámenes y su propio campamento, así que eso la mantuvo ocupada.

—Pero ya nos pusimos al día. Ui, Jun-chan: mis más sinceras felicitaciones y espero que sean felices juntas. —Mientras decía esto, Yui sonreía como habitualmente lo hacía, irradiando de alegría aquel lugar.

Más tarde, las cuatro chicas fueron al festival de juegos pirotécnicos. Allí se encontraron con Mio y Satoru. Las tres menores se sorprendieron de ver a aquel chico, pero, tan pronto entablaron conversación con él, les agradó.

Yui y Azusa observaban el espectáculo a orillas del pequeño riachuelo donde se llevaba a cabo el evento. Mientras lo hacían, conversaban sobre lo ocurrido en el semestre, especialmente sobre Ui y Ritsu. De repente, Azusa tocó el tema que había quedado pendiente la última vez que se habían visto.

—Senpai, ¿recuerdas que dije que quería intentar tener una relación a distancia contigo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Ui nos interrumpió. Pero, ¿estás segura, Azu-nyan?

—Completamente. Solo será durante los meses que faltan para que entre a la universidad, y definitivamente voy a ingresar a Ritsumeikan, junto a ti, y ser parte de Houkago Tea Time de nuevo.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, Azu-nyan! —Yui envolvió a su compañera en sus brazos, sonriendo al hacerlo.

—Bien, entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia, Yui Hirasawa?

—Sí, quiero serlo, Azu-nyan. —Sin decir más, la mayor de las Hirasawa besó a aquella chica que tanto amaba. Al saber que su hermana y Jun habían iniciado una relación, no sentía ningún remordimiento. Azusa sabía que, a pesar de lo que otras personas pensaran, había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar sus sentimientos.

Finalizado el festival, y tras despedirse de sus amigas, Mio y Satoru regresaron a la casa de la bajista. Esta vez, los esposos Akiyama sí estaban esperándola. Para ellos, ver a su hija llegar tomada de la mano de otra persona que no fuese Ritsu los tomó por sorpresa, sentimiento que se incrementó cuando ella dijo «mamá, papá: él es Satoru Koizumi, mi novio».

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hija, pequeño bribón!? ¡Ella no está destinada a estar contigo! —exclamó Yoko, madre de la bajista. El nervioso joven Koizumi apenas pudo tartamudear un «nada».

—Cálmate, Yoko. Mio es libre de elegir con quién quiere compartir su vida.

—Pero Ryotaru, ya tengo planeada su boda con Ricchan...

—¡Mamá! —Mio estaba completamente roja, no solo por la vergüenza que la actitud de su madre hacia Satoru. También por descubrir ese secreto de mujer que le trajo al mundo—. ¿Pensabas que Ritsu y yo éramos más que amigas?

—No solo yo, también Satomi. Cuando ella me contó que Ricchan le confesó ser lesbiana y estar enamorada de ti, planeamos que tú y ella se casaran, como muestra de nuestro apoyo hacia ustedes.

—Me parece bien, pero yo no soy lesbiana. Debiste consultarlo conmigo antes de hacer esa planeación anticipada.

—Ricchan se va a desilusionar

—Ella ya lo sabe, señora —intervino Satoru, algo más calmado.

—Y sí, se desilusionó, pero logramos superarlo y seguimos siendo tan amigas como siempre. Mamá, por favor acepta a Satoru como mi novio.

—Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, hija. Confío en tu criterio.

—Pero te estaremos observando, jovencito —advirtió Ryotaru.

—No se preocupen, señores Akiyama. Tainaka también me está vigilando y, si llego a hacerle daño a Mio, pueden matarme si así lo desean, si ella no me mata primero...

* * *

— _«_ _Con estas palabras, llenas de seguridad, mi padre formalizó ante mis abuelos su relación con mi madre. Los años pasaron. Ellos contrajeron nupcias el mismo día que las señoras Kotobuki lograron legalizar su unión_ _»_ _. Y así fue como mis padres se conocieron. Soy Mitsuko Koizumi, del salón 4-2._

 _Un aplauso de padres y alumnos se escuchó en una escuela primaria mientras una niña pelinegra se bajaba del escenario donde acababa de leer la historia de sus padres. Al igual que su madre, ella tenía un gran talento para escribir, pero era extrovertida como su padre. Ambos, Mio y Satoru, observaban a su hija con orgullo mientras ella corría hacia ellos para unirse los tres en un abrazo. Junto a ellos, Ritsu y Mugi aplaudían felices por aquel logro de esa niña que sentían como propia._

— _Felicidades, Mitsu-chan. Te mereces ese premio_ _—_ _dijo un niño que estaba junto a las Kotobuki._

— _Gracias, Takumi-kun. Aunque tú estuviste cerca de ganar._

 _Ambos niños, amigos prácticamente desde que tienen uso de memoria, también representaba el triunfo del amor la amistad entre sus padres, sobreponiéndose a todas las adversidades que se han presentado a lo largo de sus vidas._

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Chobits3: ya veremos qué depara el futuro.**

 **Fer: 1. Ese botón... Quizás hoy haya sido presionado. Y sí,chiste fácil, pero efectivo, al menos en mi caso.  
2\. Qué bien que sigan hablando.  
3\. Gracias. Me fueron muy útiles.  
4\. Tienes razón.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Menos mal calmé tus ladridos. Y espero que te haya gustado el final.**

 **Bueno, Amigas por Siempre ha llegado a su fin. Solo resta agradecer a todos los que pasaron por esta historia, al los que comentaron, a los que la incluyeron en sus listas, a los que votaron... Y también a los lectores anónimos. Ustedes son los que me motivan a continuar escribiendo y haber actualizado semana a semana. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Nos vemos en una futura historia.**


End file.
